I-Idiot!
by Frost115
Summary: A Loud House universe where everything is mostly the same, except that Ronnie Anne is 100% more Tsundere. That wouldn't be much of a problem, if she didn't have her eyes set on Lincoln.
1. Research Partners

**Research Partners**

"Your partner is Ronnie Anne? That's rough buddy."

That's all Clyde could tell his best friend of many years. There wasn't much one could do about the situation. One moment the teacher said there'd be a group project, the next she's saying she'd assign partners. No matter how random the numbers were nor how far away he sits from Ronnie, the two would almost immediately be paired up together.

Lincoln could only shrug. "It's ok I guess. She's tolerable, sometimes." He admitted. It sounded harsh yes, but Lincoln had learned a while ago that'd he could say anything about the girl and she wouldn't change at all. "So how'd she react?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln gave his friend a extremely neutral look. "How do you think?" He asked. Clyde chuckled, almost apologetically. "Well are you two going to work on it at your house?" Clyde asked.

"Lincoln-Kun!"

Both the two friends flinched at the sound of stomping. "Here we go…" mumbled the two of them as they turned just in time to see Ronnie stop right in front of them. She pointed at Lincoln. "Just so you know, I'm only talking to you because of this project! So don't get any funny ideas!" She said.

Lincoln suppressed the urge to sigh. "Ronnie I told you it's Lincoln. Not Lincoln-Kun…" he mumbled, hearing a few people scamper away. She either didn't hear him or she completely ignored him. "A-And don't expect me to wear anything nice! It's not like we're going on a date or anything!"

"I never said-"

"So listen up Lincoln-Chan!"

"I said my name is-"

"I'll be at your house at 10pm sharp! Don't keep me waiting!"

With that she began marching off. However right before she was out of sight, she turned to the two boys. "N-not that I'll be waiting for you, baka!" She yelled as she turned the corner and ran off.

A few people let out a sigh of relief. Other people were either giggling or laughing at Lincoln's expense. There was even one person who seemed just as angry as Ronnie. Must be her friend or something. Lincoln meanwhile just stood there, along with Clyde who at some point had stood behind Lincoln in fear.

"Clyde."

"Yeah?"

"What does 'baka' mean again?"

* * *

"Wow, you showed up early. You must really like me Lincoln-Kun."

"I live here, you showed up early..."

"I know that, baka!"

At 9:56, after getting disturbed at the sound of somebody talking to themselves outside, Lincoln had opened the door to reveal a somewhat formally dressed Ronnie Anne. While Lincoln knew that this wasn't a date, he still wore his cleanest black pants and plain white shirt. He'd rather be slightly uncomfortable than to get an earful about 'clothe etiquette" from Ronnie Anne.

"A-Aren't you going to invite me in?" Ronnie asked, a tinted red face. Lincoln just stepped aside and motioned her to the living room. She held her nose high and crossed her hands before walking in. Luckily most of his sisters were out doing their own things today, so he didn't have to worry about any meddling. Most of them.

"Wow your place is actually clean. I didn't expect that out of a pig like you." Ronnie said, sitting herself down. Lincoln ignored the blatant insult and sat down next to her. "Ok so should we start o-"

"Don't sit so close to me baka!"

Lincoln happily scooted away. "Should we start on researching Queen Elizabeth or Europe?" He asked. Ronnie crossed her hands. "I don't care, you pick." Lincoln shrugged. "I guess I can do Elizabeth and you can do Europe." He suggested. Ronnie arched an eyebrow and did her signature 'I am better than you' smile. "That's actually smart for you." She said.

Again, Lincoln ignored the blatant insult.

* * *

"Look Lisa, there she is." Lynn said in a hushed tone. Both the house athlete and the house genius were huddled on top of the stairs, watching the two below reading off their books. Lisa adjusted her glasses. "Fascinating. I never hypothesized I'd get to examine a real Tsundere up close." Lisa said.

Lynn stared at them for a moment. Then a very malicious smirk grew on her face. "Say, you need to see how they 'behave' for research right?" Lynn asked. Lisa hummed. "Actually, there are multiple ways to do research. One such way includes research through experimentation which is my preferred method, but what you're suggesting is through observation."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Lynn said as she stood and made her way downstairs.

* * *

" _This is going… better than I thought it would._ "

It must've been Lincoln's lucky day. Almost half an hour into their research and Ronnie hasn't said a peep. He wouldn't dare take a glance and risk ruining it, but from the sounds of pencil writing and page turning he was sure she wasn't creepily watching him. Maybe today she'd be-

"Lincoln"

Or not. "I forgot to ask. I know we're supposed to research the state of Europe, but it was the years 1556 and what?" She asked. Lincoln blinked. Did she call him Lincoln? No Kun nor Chan? "Uhh I think 1603." He responded. "Thanks." She replied, going back to reading. Lincoln would've wept tears of joy if he didn't think it would ruin it.

Lincoln took what he could get and continued his research. Unknown to him, his sister Lynn was sneaking nearby, standing directly in front of the two. Too bad they were so absorbed in their books that they didn't see her until she cleared her throat. Both of them looked up. Lynn smiled. Lincoln gulped instinctively. "Hey Lincoln, is this your girlfriend?" She asked.

Lincoln's body temperature dropped drastically. He saw Ronnie's eyes widen and he frantically waved his hands. "No she's not! She's just-" Lynn hummed in thought. "Really? I could've sworn she was. She looks just like this Ronnie Anne girl you always talk to us about." Lynn said.

Lincoln was sent flying to the wall by a very powerful and unrealistically huge fist. The wall was completely dented as Lincoln was in the middle of it. "Y-You pervert! What have you been saying Lincoln-kun!?" She hollered, ignoring Lynn who was laughing. Lincoln tried responding, but with all the now broken bones he couldn't move his jaw. "I knew it! You DID think this was a date! Y-you pervert! Baka! Idiot!" Ronnie yelled grabbing her stuff and marching out, slamming the door behind her. Lincoln moaned in response.

Through the whole ordeal, Lisa had come down the stairs. "Fascinating. Somehow she broke the laws of physics. No human arm should be strong enough to handle such force without tools to assist them." Lisa said, inspecting Lincoln like if he was modern art. She poked Lincoln and he moaned in pain. "Yet, despite being thrown at a force strong enough to leave a crater on the wall in less than a second, she somehow kept her target alive."

Lynn's laughter died down and she stood herself up. "Ohh man, that'll never not be funny." She said, reaching up and pulling Lincoln out of the crater. Lincoln managed to catch himself before he could fall over. Lisa gasped. "I could've sworn his body was destroyed, yet miraculously it's now healed. Fascinating." Lisa said, poking Lincoln. "Ow stop!" He said, swatting her hand away.

Now with the ability to speak, he angrily turned to Lynn. "What the heck Lynn! Now we'll never get this report done!" Lincoln said. Lisa snorted, making him turn. "Fear not. In exchange for this new data on Tsunderes, I feel it is only fair I complete this _incredibly easy_ assignment for you brother unit." Lisa said, going upstairs either to write down what she'd learned or to finish his report. Lynn placed an arm on his shoulder. "Sorry bro, it was too tempting. Tell you what, I'll give you my strongest football helmet. You probably need it more than me anyways." She said.

Lincoln had a deadpan expression. "You have no idea." He said.

* * *

Lincoln's deadpan look never left when the opened the door. "It's not like I came back to see you baka! I came back because we still need to do research!" She yelled. Lincoln's expression didn't change. "I already finished the paper for us." He said, holding up the ten page double sided paper (jeez Lisa, the requirement was three pages) that Lisa had given to him.

Ronnie looked at the paper and looked around nervously. "W-We'll I need to make sure you didn't screw it up!" She yelled, stomping inside. Lincoln watched her sit on the couch and cross her hands. " _Well this is going exactly how I thought it would_ " he thought, putting on the helmet Lynn gave him.

* * *

 _ **I know what you're thinking. What the heck did I just read? Well the answer is: I'm not too sure myself. Why did I write this? I don't know. It was kinda an impulse that I just sorta kept writing of. I know it's not the best first chapter, but I wanted to show what I've turned Ronnie Anne into. I'll get better at this I promise. By that I mean it won't just be Ronnie Anne beating up Lincoln to near death. A plot will show up soon! xD**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon! Constructive criticism welcomed (preferably through PM, but comments is fine too), please leave a review, and have a great week!**_


	2. School Dance

**School Dance**

" _No… No no no! Please no!"_

Lincoln's hand were trembling. He gripped the pamphlet his teach handed out not five seconds ago with such force that his thumb had gone through it. He kept re-reading the whole thing hoping his eyes had tricked him, but unfortunately he had read it correctly. Lincoln could feel the back of his head begin to smoke as a pair of eyes had locked onto him, making him break out in a sweat.

For once in his whole life, Lincoln had a regret. He regretted not listening to his mother when she said he had to be more active. If he stayed playing football then maybe he'd actually have a chance at running. He could not run and he could not fight, but he was not entirely out of hope just yet. Lincoln glanced at his teacher, who was still passing out some of the pamphlets, and hunched over and pulled out his emergency walkie-talkie. "Clyyyyyyyyyde" Lincoln whispered.

Luckily for Lincoln his friend picked up quickly. "Lincoln, did you get the-" he heard Clyde whisper on his end. "Yes. Get me out of here." Lincoln quickly whispered back. He couldn't wait for Clyde's response because he heard the teacher begin walking towards him. Lincoln stuffed his device back in his desk before straightening out. "Alright class be sure to read the whole thing. I'll give you five minutes and DON'T pull out your phones." the teacher announced.

Lincoln was glancing around nervously as everyone gossiped and happily chatted away. Lincoln wished Paige still talked to him so he'd at least have some sort of distraction from his nerves. Just before the back of his head could catch on fire from the glare he was still receiving, there was a knock on the classroom door. "Will Lincoln Loud please report to the principal's office?" Clyde's badly masked voice said. The teacher gave a grunt and waved at Lincoln like if he was a bad odor.

Lincoln wasted no time picking up his backpack and speed walking out the classroom. As soon as the door closed, Clyde grabbed Lincoln's arm and the two of them ran down the hall as fast as they could. After a few seconds of random turning and running, both of them were left gasping for breath. "That was a close call" Lincoln said.

"What was a close call?"

Both the boys froze. Lincoln eyed his friend with a look that only screamed one thing: _help me._ Clyde nodded and turned to their new guest. "Heeeeey Ronnie! What're you doing here?" He asked, sweating up a storm. Said girl looked a little unimpressed. "I was told to escort Lincoln, what are YOU doing here?" she asked. Clyde fumbled a bit before giving off an unconvincing smile again. "I had a bloody nose a-and was going to the nurse's office. Then I ran into Lincoln an-"

At the mention of his name, the duo flinched. Clyde instantly realized his mistake, but by then it was too late. "I don't need a whole story! I said I was only here to help Lincoln-Kun! But only because the teacher told me because this baka always messes up" Ronnie yelled. Lincoln sent his friend a glare. "Sorry" Clyde whispered. "Ugh look at yourself, you got blood all over your shirt. The nurse's office is right there." Ronnie said, pointing to the door at the far end of the hall. That tended to happen when Clyde looked at a picture of Lori. "Haha right! Thanks Ronnie. You can go back to cla-"

Clyde was picked up like a suitcase and thrown. He didn't even have enough time to scream in fear as he crashed through the door, landing perfectly on the patient bed inside unharmed yet very startled. "Hello Clyde" murmured the nurse, somehow missing his entrance.

Lincoln, still turned away, was frantically looking for some sort of escape. He knew better than to run, considering she ran faster than him. Not to mention upsetting her, especially for his case, was a very bad idea. She wasn't called the strongest girl in middle school for nothing.

"What are you staring at?" Ronnie asked, stepping next to him. Lincoln laughed nervously. "Nothing! I was just, trying to find my way back?" He said. Ronnie sighed, grabbing him arm. "Looks like I'll have you guide you back. Come on." She said. Lincoln knew he was just caught in her trap, leaving him to her mercy.

A few seconds of walking and Lincoln spotted his classroom. "WowThanksRonnieOkBye!" He yelled as he made a run for the door. However her iron grip on his hand made him fall back to her side. He immediately stood himself up, but didn't turn to her. "Well?" She went.

Lincoln couldn't help but ask in a very high pitched voice. "Well, what?" Ronnie karate chopped his head down, making him slam to the ground and make a Lincoln-shaped hole on the floor. "I know you want to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins dance, baka! It's not like anyone else would go with you!" She yelled. Lincoln tried standing, but ended up only crawling out. "Not like I WANTED you to ask me! I'm just being nice so you don't go alone!" She said.

Lincoln's hands gave out and he fell to the floor. " _Maybe if I pass out, I won't have to ask her."_ He thought. However she grabbed him from behind and threw him onto the nearby lockers. She held him there, giving him a fierce look that screamed 'murder.' "Just ask me before I change my mind!" She said. Lincoln clenched his eyes shut. "Ronnie would you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" He asked.

He fell on the floor landing on his butt, making him yelp in surprise. "Only because you seem so desperate" she said, turning away and walking into the class.

* * *

Lincoln resigned to his fate as he lifted his hands and knocked on the door. Not a few seconds later the door was answered by his sister Leni. "Hi Lincy!" She said. Lincoln offered a half-hearted smile and wave. She opened the door wider and stepped aside letting Lincoln in. He person Lincoln was here to see, Lori, was laying on her bed presumably texting Bobby. However before Lincoln could greet his oldest sister, Leni gasped. "Lincy! You got a date!?" She asked. Lori slammed her phone down and looked at Lincoln with a gleeful smile.

Lincoln sighed. "What gave it away?" He asked. Lori ran over and picked up her brother in a hug. "O.M.G. I literally can't even! Our Lincoln has a date! Let me guess, Sadie Hawkins dance right?" She said. Lincoln nodded. "Should've known! Lucy told me about the dance, so why else would you be here immediately after school. Not to mention I can totally smell some perfume on you." She said.

Leni reaches over and peeled something off of Lincoln's back. "I just read the note on Lincoln's back" Leni said. Lincoln and Lori turned to see Leni holding a sticky note that read 'this one is MINE' on it. Lincoln wiggled out of Lori's grasp and reached over to crumbled the note. "Girls, that's not the problem." He said, stuffing the note in his pocket to burn later. Lori sighed happily. "There's never a problem with love Lincoln. So who's he lucky girl?" She asked.

"Ronnie Anne"

Lori's smile dropped into a horrified look of shock. Leni scratched her head, forgetting who the girl was. "Leni, can you leave us alone for a little?" Lori asked. Leni smiled happily and nodded as she left the room, trying to remember who this person was. As soon as the door shut, Lori turned to Lincoln. "Lincoln! I thought I told you to stay away from Bobby's little sister! She's literally a Tsundere!"

"I still don't know what that is."

"That's not the point! Why did you ask her out?" She asked. Lincoln scratched his head. "She kinda, uh… asked me? More like she suggested I ask her out, without giving me a choice?" He said, unsure how the whole situation could be explained.

Lori's eyes widened. "Oh no, it's worse than I thought" she mumbled as she pulled out her phone and dialed. Holding the phone up to her ear, she impatiently tapped her foot. "Bobby, this is an emergency! ...no it's not us, it's my brother Lincoln. Your sister has a thing for him. ...I know, I literally warned him! ...yeah, what should he do? ...Uh huh. ...ok. ...alright. Are you sure? It sounds a bit… Alright I trust you. Thanks Booboo Bear. Love you toooo." She said and hung up.

She turned to Lincoln with a very serious look. "Do you have a football helmet?" She asked. Lincoln nodded. "What about a bulletproof vest?"

Just then, Leni burst through the door. "Lincoln! You can't date Ronnie Anne! She's a Tsundere!" She said. Lori facepalmed.

* * *

Lincoln waited nervously in front of the double doors that would lead to the gymnasium. A banner that read 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' was visible from the top of the door, yet when the students who were supposed to be taking ticket heard of his date they did he smart move to run. Now Lincoln stood there in his best suit, with his hair down, and sporting (no pun intended) a football helmet, which luckily Lisa managed to give it a cloaking device so Ronnie Anne wouldn't notice. Except he kept bumping things on it, forgetting it was there.

After a few minutes, his supposed date appeared. If the circumstances were any different, Lincoln would be very happy. Ronnie Anne looked good, VERY good. She wore her hair down, had an orange flower in her hair, was wearing a purple dress that was reached slightly below her knees (probably because of school dress code), and a set of purple shoes. She almost looked… tame.

Lincoln swallowed his nerves and walked over. "H-Hey Ronnie A-" Lincoln felt his blood turn cold when she pointed a gun straight at his head. "Don't try anything funny! Remember I'm doing this for you!" She said. Lincoln nodded obediently and stepped away. Truth be told he was certain Bobby held true to his word and only gave her a paint gun, he could see the orange tip, but those pellets still hurt if his friend Liam was telling the truth.

Ronnie put away her weapon and smiled sweetly. "C'mon Lincoln-Kun, let's go inside" she said as she began going through the doors. Lincoln followed at a safe distance behind her.

Everyone had their eyes on the two of them. While the teachers seemed completely oblivious to the tension, still calling out announcements of raffles and playing the most upbeat music despite only a few people dancing, the students were all wearing their own makeshift armor. Guess word got around quickly.

Feeling Ronnie forcefully grab his hand, he was lead to the table with punch. Without a word being spoken, she got two cups and poured some punch for both her and Lincoln. Shoving the cup into his hands as she took a large gulp of hers. "Thanks" he mumbled before beginning to drink it.

He sent a glance to Ronnie, who looked irritated but still had a blush on her face. "Don't thank me, baka" she said. Lincoln quickly downed his drink when he saw a girl approaching him. " _Right in time"_ he thought, tossing his cup in the bin.

"Lincoln hey!" Said the girl known as Tabby. Ronnie immediately adopted a look of suspicion. "Hey Tabby, how's it rocking?" He asked. Said rock girl, looking a bit nervous, only shrugged. "Ehh you know, some rocking over here a couple of shredding over here." She joked, making the both of them laugh. Ronnie didn't say a word. "Well I'll be seeing you mate!" She said, quickly dashing away.

As soon as she left, Ronnie clenched her fists. "Mate? Lincoln-Chan, you haven't been doing 'inappropriate things' with her right?" She asked. Before Lincoln could ask what that meant, the next girl showed up. "Hey, you're Lynn little bro!" Polly Pain said, picking up Lincoln and slamming him into the floor. "Oof! Hey Polly." He said. The girl chuckled and skated away, letting out a sigh of relief.

Lincoln was hoisted up by his hair. "Why did you let that girl pick on you!? She can't just hurt you and pretend to be friends!" Ronnie said. Lincoln cracked his back before responding. "We've been friends for a while." He simply said. If he wanted to die he would've pointed out that she did that to him on a daily basis.

"I heard this party would be a slam, but this is ridiculous!" Said a happy cheerful voice. Lincoln quickly turned with an overly enthusiastic smile. "Giggles! It's so good to see you!" He said as Giggles laughed. Ronnie was grinding her teeth, making Giggles stop her laugh. "Wow, I guess I hit a sour tooth." She said as she quickly waved, pulled out a small clown car, and somehow jumped into it as she rode away.

Ronnie was too angry to say anything, opting to just pull at her hair. "Hello" said a dark voice. Lincoln gave a small prayer as he turned to the final interruption of the night. "Hey Haiku, how's it going?" He asked.

Said girl didn't look scared when Ronnie had steam pouring out of her mouth and ears. "Hello future husband." She said simply. Lincoln's eyes widened along with Ronnie Anne. " _Does she have a death wish?_ " Lincoln wondered. "I see you have brought a long that friend you told me about. It is nice to meet you Ronnie." Haiku said, holding out an arm to Ronnie.

Lincoln was prepared to call an ambulance as soon as their hands made contact. However instead of the brutal beating he was expecting, Ronnie held her head low and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too" she mumbled. Haiku nodded and took a few steps back as if expecting she'd be pounced. "Hey Lincoln, I don't feel so good anymore. Since you have so many girls to hang out with, I'll just go home now." She mumbled.

Lincoln could only blink as she began walking back to the entrance. That was odd. She seemed, upset? Lincoln had no idea why, but she looked very upset about this. He had no clue why Bobby had his sisters to get a bunch of girls to talk to him, but it seemed to have worked as the very violent girl was leaving.

But Lincoln couldn't shake the guilt in his heart. Why was she upset? If there was one thing he learned in a house dominated by eleven girls, is that you should never make any of them upset. "What are you waiting for?" He heard Haiku ask. Lincoln blinked at her for a moment. " _I'm going to hate myself for this._ " He thought as he took a deep breath and speed walked to Ronnie Anne. He grabbed her hand, making her stop.

"Hey Ronnie, want to dance with me?" He asked.

Ronnie turned to him, a look of shock present on her face. Lincoln offered a warm smile in response. For a moment, she smiled. A very radiant smile that made Lincoln's heart skip a beat. Then she pulled out her paint gun.

* * *

Lincoln laid in the middle of the dance floor, covered in red paint that looked very similar to blood. His world was spinning and the only words he could make out was "baka" and "stupid" mixed in with his name. A few students had run off, but for some reason the teachers were debating if a paint gun violated any school policies. Clyde appeared above him with the first aid kit that Bobby had instructed him to bring 'just in case' he said. There was a crowd forming nearby, looking at him with either pity or a look that said 'totally expected this.' Someone else looked furious, but Lincoln was too dizzy to tell who they were. He probably ruined their night.

Yet he couldn't help but smile as Ronnie stomped away. " _Yup, totally regretting this._ " He thought, noting how the football helmet did absolutely nothing to protect him. Meanwhile Haiku was leaning on the wall nearby and had a small smile. "Just like my ship" She mumbled.

* * *

 _ **You know this might classify as a series of one-shots? Like I said I do have a plot (not a huge one but a plot none the less) planned so I guess it doesn't count as one-shots.**_ _ **Anyways this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. I guess after rereading and rewriting I just sorta chucked out more paragraphs. I should have a standard for how many words each chapter. I plan(ned) on releasing a new chapter weekly but I kept re-reading it and forgetting to publish it so sorry for the wait. Also I apologize for any typos since I tend to write this on my phone and auto-correct can sneak up on me.**_

 _ **Thanks for the read! Please leave a comment! Constructive Criticism welcomed! Have a great week and be sure to eat plenty of bananas! Until next time!**_


	3. Spring Break

**Spring Break**

Lincoln sighed sadly as he slumped forward, allowing his forehead to rest onto the window. Lincoln glanced outside to see many things that upset him. He saw Mr Grouse uncharacteristically happy while mowing his lawn, a group of little kids playing soccer down the street, and oddly enough a person wearing a fake mustache and glasses across the street. All these people clearly had their day planned or at least thought out.

Lincoln shut the blinds, engulfing his room in darkness, and leaned back on his wall. Turns out if you're planning on spending spring break with your best friend you gotta make sure to tell his fathers. Lincoln looked at his drawer, seeing the now useless list they made. It'd be impossible to complete even a fifth of the things they had written. At least Clyde would be enjoying himself, but Lincoln was stuck with nothing to do.

Lincoln had lived in his room long enough to be able to traverse it in the dark, so he just took a few steps forward and fell onto his bed. "Guess I'll just do nothing all week" Lincoln said to himself. In one swoop he grabbed his blanket and tossed it up in the air, making it slowly fall back down to cover his whole body.

After a few seconds Lincoln sits up and groans loudly. "I'm sooo bored" he whined. It was then that Lincoln's door swung open, revealing a sweetly smiling Lola standing in the middle of it. "Did I hear my butler say he was bored?" She asked. Lincoln looked at her for a moment before plopping his head back onto his pillow. "I'm not THAT bored." He said, throwing the sheets over his head.

Lincoln felt all the air leave his lungs as he felt pressure on his stomach. The sheets were moved away from his head and Lola was revealed to be sitting on his stomach. "C'mon Lincy! I need a butler for this very important party! You're the best butler I have." Lola said. Lincoln grumbled and reached to pull the sheets over his head. However his hand was stopped by Lola as she grabbed his wrist. "Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" She went.

Lincoln stared at her before signing. "Fine, but only cause you didn't blackmail me this time." Lincoln said. Lola squealed and hugged his head. "Thank you! Now hurry up and get suited up! Sir Bun-Bun will be here any second now!" Lola said as she jumped off. Lincoln squinted his eyes. "And why do you have Bun-Bun?" He asked. "To blackmail you" She said as she exited the room. Lincoln made a mental note to keep a better eye on his Bun-Bun.

Rolling off the bed, Lincoln fell to the floor before sluggishly pushing himself up. Lola re-entered the room. "C'mon!" She went as she grabbed his wrist and ran to her room. Now inside his sister's room he saw his infamous butler suit neatly spread on Lola's bed. Looks like she already anticipated he'd accept.

Lincoln slipped the suit on while Lola began sitting down the guests, which consisted of Bun-Bun, a few of her dolls, and for some reason Lucy's vampire head Edwin. Wonder what Lola had to do to get Lucy to agree to that, assuming Lucy even knew about this. Lincoln turned to Lola's built-in mirror and took a glance at Lola's 'ideal butler hairstyle' picture she had hung on the wall.

"Oh no! Lincoln I don't have any cookies!" Lincoln heard Lola shriek. Lincoln ignored her as he picked the comb that conveniently had a sticky labeled 'for the butler' on it. "Hey! I said I don't have any cookies!" Lola repeated. Lincoln began combing his hair. "What do you want me to do about it?" Lincoln asked, mostly focused on the mirror in front of him.

He saw a flash of green hit the table he was leaning on. "Here's twenty dollars, go to the store and buy the best chocolate chip cookie mix they have and make some cookies!" She ordered. Lola could feel Lincoln ready to complain. "You can keep the change." She said. Lincoln shut his mouth and quickly finished combing his hair. "Right on it Princess Lola!" He said a little too happily as he pocketed the cash and ran out the room.

Lincoln stepped outside, a happy grin at earning some extra cash. However when he spotted Lana diving into a mud-pool she created, the mud barely missing as it splashed near his feet, his grin vanished as he realized he made a grave mistake. He was still wearing his butler outfit! If Lincoln learned anything over the many times he's played anything with Lola is that if he so much as leaves a fingerprint on it she'll… well let's just say he begun wearing gloves on his suit for a reason.

Lincoln ran past Lana, the girl not even acknowledging him. Once in the clear he slowly drifted into his normal walk. Yet before he could get too comfortable he had a weird sense in his gut. He wasn't new to this sense however as he sometimes 'forgets' to take out the trash and is thus forced to throw it out in the middle of the night. It was that weird, usually illogical sense that there was something nearby waiting to pounce you. To Lincoln, this would happen whenever he had to exit he house in the dark.

While it was weird for him to be a little scared in the middle of the day, Lincoln assumed it was probably nothing. He pressed on, the wind rustling the nearby bushes only making things worse, as the cold shivers in his spine only got worse. When he spotted the store up ahead he let out a sigh of relief and walked a little faster. Then his heart stopped when he heard a branch snap behind him.

Lincoln suddenly didn't care if he got his suit messy nor if he looked like an idiot, he needed to get out of there. He bolted inside the store, the bells above the entrance chiming, and immediately hid behind a rack of chips. Lincoln held his breath as a dark silhouette walked past him and into the store.

Lincoln remained there for a moment before letting out a sigh. " _Look at yourself Lincoln. Freaking out of nothing. That was probably just a regular person walking in._ " He thought. Lincoln opened the entrance door again, and the bells chimed again. His heart raced again as he ran outside. He didn't know if somebody was following him, but if they were then they definitely heart that. Better safe than sorry!

Lincoln speed walked all the way home. Luckily that cold sensation in his spine had disappeared. Once he returned hold, his hand resting on the doorknob, his eyes widened. He forgot the cookie mix! Well he dodged a bullet already, so maybe he can do it again. He sighed. He really was acting like a scaredy-cat. " _Who would be crazy enough to stalk me anyways?_ " Lincoln wondered as he opened the door.

"Nice suit Lincoln-Chan" greeted a familiar girl sitting on his chair. Lincoln paled. "Ronnie Anne!? What're you doing here!"

She frowned and crossed her hands. "What? Can't a girl just visit her friends house?" She mumbled. Lincoln squinted his eyes. Friend might be stretching it. Lincoln heard a snicker and turned to see Luna leaning on the stairs. Lincoln pointed at her angrily. "You let her in didn't you!" He hissed.

Luna adopted a very serious look. "I thought I taught you better bro. You NEVER leave a girl hanging like that." She said. Lincoln blinked and turned to Ronnie, who huffed in annoyance and turned away. He didn't realize how rude he had come across. He turned back to Luna, having a small look of guilt before he saw something. "...Is that chocolate chip on your face?" Lincoln asked. Luna's look of seriousness turned into a guilty smile as she wiped the chocolate off her mouth. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, running up the stairs.

Lincoln sighed. "Well it's good to see you Ronnie _I guess_ but why are you here?" He asked. Ronnie, not turning back to him, stood up and held out a tray he didn't see her holding before. "I… My mother made these cookies for you and asked me to bring it." She said. Lincoln blinked, looking down at the tray.

"...wait, your mom knows we love chocolate?" He asked, grabbing a cookie and inspecting it. Ronnie didn't respond. "Wait, this one says 'for Lincoln-Kun' on it with strawberry fro-"

Lincoln didn't finish his sentence when he was suddenly engulfed in flames. While his brain was telling him he should be in pain, considering his body was on fire, he oddly enough was fine. "Stop overthinking it baka! My mom made it! End of story!" She yelled, holding away her flamethrower.

Lincoln coughed out some smoke as the fire on him died down. "Thanks Ronnie." He said. So much for keeping the suit clean. How the heck did the cookie survive that? She huffed and shoved the tray into his hands. "B-Be sure to eat them all!" She said.

"Did I hear my butler return?" Called Lola from upstairs. "Because that'd be ridiculous considering there's no way they- oh hey you got the cookies!" Lola cheered as she descended the stairs. Lincoln coughed more smoke in response, making Lola winced. "Lincoln you smell terrible! *gasp* What did you do to your- Oh hello." She said, noticing Ronnie.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes at the little girl. "I made- I mean my mom made those cookies for Lincoln-Kun, little girl." Ronnie said in a dark tone. Lola responded with a frown. "Well I guess your mom is gonna be disappointed." She said.

Lincoln sweated so hard that all the dark smudges that previously covered his suit due to the fire had disappeared. Two of the most hard headed and dangerous girls Lincoln has ever known were standing there, arms folded and eyes glaring as if scanning for weaknesses. Lincoln could only hope that the apocalypse would be kind to him.

However, Ronnie smiled. "I like you kid, my friends call me Ronnie Anne" she said, ruffling the girls hair. Lola looked annoyed, but Lincoln could tell she secretly enjoy that. "Name's Lola, Lola Loud." Lola said with a smile. Ronnie returned the smile.

Lincoln could only describe what he was seeing as if two nukes had collided yet somehow didn't detonate. Then said nukes planted trees and rebuilt a forest. "Say would you like to join my butler and I for tea? There's a big event going on and I'm sure Sir Bun-Bun wouldn't mind you joining." Lola asked.

Dangit.

* * *

After so many times he'd been forced to wear that silly looking butler suit Lincoln had grown immune to its effects. The first time he wore it he could remember how his sisters Lynn and Lana had mocked him for it, while everyone else (minus Lucy and Lisa) had thoroughly loved seeing their 'little man' in a suit. Lincoln thought he was used to all the flattery and mockery that came along with the title of Butler.

"Butler! I need more tea!" Said Lola. Lincoln bowed. "Same here, Butler-Kun." Said Ronnie. Lincoln blushed and bowed. His previous immunities to mockery had been nullified at the presence of Ronnie Anne. Somehow she was making him really, REALLY nervous. Whenever he turned to her, she was snickering something with Lola. She had a look on her face like if at any second she'd pants him.

Lincoln could only hold onto his pants (literally) and hope she'd leave soon. "Yes I agree Sir Bun-Bun, Lincoln is very lucky to have you. I remember it like if it was yesterday." Lola said. Lincoln paled. "Remember what?" Ronnie asked, taking a sip of her empty cup.

Lincoln tried sending a 'please don't say anything' look to Lola, but the girl didn't see it. "Oh it's quiet the story" she said in her best 'fancy' accent. "I don't mean to bore you with all the details, but Butler Lincoln was having the most nasty of night terrors. So-"

Lincoln shoved his palm on top of Lola's mouth. "So Lincoln manned up and slept like a baby!" He said, sweating profusely. Lola didn't take kindly to this and quickly freed herself from his grip. "If by baby you mean a baby that kept wetting the bed until they bought them a toy bunny then yes I agree" Lola said.

Lincoln turned bright red and Ronnie burst into a laughing fit. The poor embarrassed boy was screaming internally as Ronnie rolled around the floor holding her belly. "I- I can't believe this!" Ronnie said in between laughs. "I never thought you'd wet the bed Lame-o!"

Lincoln's beet red face quickly disappeared. " _She called me Lame-o?_ " He thought. While Ronnie continued laughing, Lincoln stared at her with a look of shock. She was… acting normal around him! She wasn't pulling out guns, flamethrowers, or frying pans at him! She was laughing at him and talking English! Sure she's being a bit mean, but he was so happy he could cry!

Lola wasn't one to regret many things, but the instant she saw tears in her Lincy's eyes begin forming her gut was punched with a sack of guilt. Lola side glanced Ronnie as she continued both laughing and desperately trying to breath in between her laugh. " _She called him Lame-o. I probably ruined any friendship they had…_ " Lola thought.

Lola may be a bit bratty, but she'd NEVER want to make her brother cry. So she knew she had to make this right. "Though Sir Bun-Bun, I guess I'm pretty lucky too" Lola said loudly. Ronnie's laugh turned into a light chuckled as she sat up. "While Lincoln had his stuffed rabbit, I had something much better." She said, putting her tiara down and placing it on the table.

In one swift motion that might as well have been just a pink blur, she went over and engulfed Lincoln in a hug. "I have a big brother who'll always make my bad dreams go away." She said with a smile. Lincoln's look of happiness turned into confusion as he awkwardly hugged her back. "I love you Lincy" Lola said, mostly in a whisper.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile back and tightened his hug. Whatever the reason, he didn't care. "I love you too, my princess" he said. Both were blissfully wrapped in a hug for almost a minute. "I never knew Lincoln-Kun could be so..." they heard someone say. Lola and Lincoln both turned to see Ronnie with a light blush and a very light frown. "I'm going home. I'll see you later Lincoln-Kun." Ronnie mumbled.

Lola smiled as she left. " _Oh my goodness! She was blushing! She totally like-likes Lincy!_ " Lola thought happily. Lincoln felt the urge to fall to his knees in despair. " _She called me Lincoln-Kun again… She blushed at me again… She's totally back to her crazy self again…_ " Lincoln thought.

However not a second later, Ronnie Anne popped her head back in. "N-Not that I'll be back later tomorrow, baka!" She yelled, again leaving. Lincoln couldn't help but sigh. Yet his smile returned. " _Some things never change_ " He concluded.

* * *

 **Author's Note = I wanted to make a heartfelt moment between Lola and Lincoln, but my non-existent heart made it difficult for me. Hope that last scene was at least a little good!** **Also I forgot to mention last chapter that I couldn't (and still can't) remember Lincoln's teacher's name (and at this point I don't really care anymore). You probably noticed that though. So for now just assume they're just somebody completely different (like how High School works were they have different teachers for different subjects).** **I also keep forgetting to write in the parents somewhere or at least mention them. I went like 6 chapters (drafts of course) forgetting they lived there. For now just assume they're always at work or something. As for the pets, they're just off doing their pet things. xD**

 **On another note, I do intend for each sister to have somekind of role (or at least speaking role). I got something for everyone except Lana (which is why I wrote her into this chapter), kinda odd considering she's one of my favorites. Also maybe I can have something more for Leni? I'll figure that out.**

 **Next chapter will focus more on Ronnie and Lincoln with a little bit of our favorite comedian Luan! Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your summer!**


	4. Taking A Sick Day

**Taking a sick day**

The beginning of the day started off pretty good for Lincoln Loud. Sure nothing was out of the ordinary for the most part, but one simple fact managed to give Lincoln a big sense of ease. That was the fact that Ronnie didn't go to school today.

Lincoln didn't hate the girl, but she was the cause of a lot of daily stress for him. With the constant death threats, beatings, and tendencies to exaggerate small problems Lincoln found himself with at least one daily problem surrounding the girl. In fact Clyde had once joked that Lincoln's hair was white because of the Tsundere. Then again that wasn't so different from his sisters.

So when she failed to show up for attendance, it took everything in him to avoid jumping up and doing a silly dance in joy. Was it mean? Yes. However it wasn't like she made it any easy for him too like the girl. Sending mixed signals seemed to be her specialty, like visiting his house as a friendly gesture then calling him a 'baka' (which either meant idiot or cow, he wasn't sure which she looked meant) when he said something nice. It was a stress free day, and Lincoln made sure to capitalize.

When lunchtime came about, Lincoln and Clyde happily sat with their (on-and-off) friends Rusty, Liam, and Zach. Of course the trio voiced their disapproval, until Clyde revealed Ronnie Anne was not in school. It took no more convincing on their end and they happily ate lunch together without the fear of 'the hispanic terror' breathing down their necks. Sure it was probably a one-time deal, but Lincoln took what he could get. If only Ronnie 'tolerated' more than just him and Clyde.

When Lincoln was walking home from school, he instinctively flinched when he heard somebody approach him. However it was just Clyde, offering to walk home with him. Another bonus, considering Ronnie sometimes would walk him home and Clyde was often forced into being the third wheel.

Now home, he topped off the day by reaching into his hidden ice-cream supply (Lisa owed him a favor) and pigging out in the safety of his room. What a truly great day to be Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Lincoln couldn't believe his luck. He had not one, but two days with no Ronnie Anne breathing down his neck! He couldn't wipe the grin off his face for the whole school day. He even went to Clyde's house after school. Since they had a massage chair, Lincoln enjoyed himself.

When he returned home, he couldn't help but overhear Lori's phone conversation with her 'boo-boo bear.' Almost as if she wanted to be heard by the whole house, she was practically shouting into the phone for where she sat on the sofa. "Really? Is it bad?" He heard Lori ask as he took a seat next to Lana, who had the remote. Luckily the little technician had put on Tom and Jerry, which he wasn't going to complain about.

Lori gasped. "The doctor? But, she's ok right?" She asked. Lincoln was having a really difficult time watching the show, and by the looks of it so did Lana who looked more annoyed than entertained. "Oh Bobby, I'm sure it's nothing. She's going to be ok." Lori said.

Lana sat on the floor in front of the television and pressed her ear on the speakers. "Please don't cry boo-boo bear! I'm literally sure everything will be ok!" Lori said as she stood up and paced around the room. Lana held her arms up in defeat and tossed the remote at Lincoln. "I'm going to fix the volume on the television tomorrow" Lana muttered as she went upstairs.

"No, no, no! Bobby! Listen to me! No, just listen!" Lori yelled, making Lincoln cover his ears. Deciding he'd rather just go to his room rather than face Lori if he interrupted her, he dropped the remote and headed for the stairs. "Bobby, repeat after me! Ronnie is going to be ok." Lori said.

Lincoln stopped mid-step. "What?" He asked, not intending it to be said out loud. He realized his mistake and covered his mouth as Lori turned to him. "Lincoln! It's rude to eavesdrop!" Lori yelled, making Lincoln sink back. "Huh what? No not you Bobby, just my brother Lincoln." she said, turning back to staring at the wall as she talked.

Lincoln sighed in relief. "Could've gone worse" he whispered to himself as he took a step towards the stairs. "Are you sure? You know how Ronnie can get to Lincoln…" he heard Lori say. His eyes widened. "Well… ok, if it means so much to you." Lori said.

Lincoln sprinted up the stairs, past Lana who spun in place from the force of the wind behind him, and into his room where he slammed the door shut. "Lincoln" Lori said, standing in the middle of his room. Lincoln wanted to say he was surprised, but knowing how good he had it yesterday he knew he was due to some bad luck. How did she even get there so fast anyways? "I have a very important mission for you." She said.

* * *

"Don't worry Lincoln, the time will **flu** by before you know it. Haha get it?" Luan said, handing Lincoln her bag of medical supplies. Why she has one you may ask? Let's just say being a comedian who often juggles and performs things made Luan, especially in her earlier years, learn a few things about patching up and treating wounds. "I made sure to pack some chicken soup and other things to help. I didn't think bandages would help with a sickness after all." Luan added with a smile.

Lincoln gave her a nervous smile in return. "Thanks Luan, but um… do YOU have-" he began but halted when Luan pulled out a first-aid kit. "Of course Lincy! Can't have my number one assistant die on me." She said too happily. "Remember, I'll be downstairs practicing for my next gig. If you need any help give me a call. Now go knock em dead." She said, rubbing his head before wrapping him in a much needed hug.

Lincoln nodded as he pulled out of the hug and gulped down his fears. Turning to face the door, he slowly raised his hand and knocked. A second later, the door flung open. "Lincoln bro! Thanks goodness!" Bobby said as he grabbed him and dragged him upstairs. "She's been bedridden all day! Doctors say it's just a bad flu, but I can't stop worrying! What if they're wrong!? Please bro, go talk to her! She's always brighter after she pummels you _no offense_." Bobby said quickly as he dropped him off in front of another door. "Thanks you're the best! I'm going to make her some soup!" Bobby said as he sped out the hallway.

Lincoln blinked a few times. Swallowing his nerves, he slowly pushes the door open. The room was dark, VERY dark. He couldn't even see the walls. "The universe must love taunting me" Lincoln concluded as he felt the wall for a light switch. "Lincoln-Kun?" A hoarse voice called from the darkness just as Lincoln felt the light switch.

He flipped it and the lights came on. Lincoln couldn't even blink. "Is that… a shrine of me?" He asked, noting what looked like a picture of him hung on the wall on top of a candle which was lit. Ronnie stared at Lincoln from her (purple) bed, her nose completely red and her hair a mess, before she looked away. Was her cheeks red from the flu? "Of c-course not! I use it to… play darts!" She said.

Lincoln wasn't sure how he felt about that. "What are you doing here anyways!?" Ronnie yelled. Lincoln carefully approached the girl, pulling out his medical bag. "I'm here to watch you" He said simply.

"You make it sound like I'm a weak girl in need of a handsome white haired knight in armor!" She yelled, practically shaking the whole room. Lincoln had long grown accustomed to her volume and didn't need to cover his ears. "You ARE weak Ronnie" he said, hoping she'd pummel him.

Ronnie gritted her teeth. "I'm not weak baka! You're weak!" She yelled, the room shake again. Lincoln, knowing he'd be in for a world of pain, began taking her temperature.

In the past whenever he initiated any physical contact, be it from a friendly pat on the shoulder or a hug, he was always met with a face full of fists. He knew this, using the back of his hand to measure how hot her temperature was. After a few seconds of nothing, which greatly surprised him, he backed away.

"Stupid baka" Ronnie mumbled. Lincoln decided to bring out the heavy artillery, taking her hand. "Can you squeeze as hard as you can for me?" He asked. Surely hand-touching, if the Sadie Hawkins dance was anything to go by, would earn him a pummeling.

Instead, she mumbled out more threatening nothings as she squeezed his hand. His eyes widened. "That's it!?" He exclaimed. His heart stopped the moment she sat up. "Here it comes" he whispered to himself as he braced for impact, bringing up his free hand to his face as a shield.

However, nothing happened. Instead he heard the unmistakable sound of a head hitting a pillow. He peaked an eye open and saw Ronnie, looking defeated, laying on her bed. "Well? Go on." She said quietly.

Lincoln slowly lowered his hand from his face. "What?" He asked. Ronnie didn't look up to him. "Go on and laugh. I know you want too." She said. Lincoln watched as she clenched her eyes shut. "This must be so funny to you right? Well this is your one chance to laugh, so laugh."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ronnie lightly squeezed the hand she was still holding. "I know you hate me. I bullied you everyday since we knew each other. I'm no better than them..." She said. Lincoln looked down at their hands and then back to her. "Who's them?" He asked.

He flinched when he saw tears going down her cheeks. "They were like me. They bullied the weak and targeted anyone who didn't do the same. They made everyone pick in me, because I was the weakest. I had to get strong before I transferred, or else it would be the same. But now, I'm just like them aren't I…" she said. She hiccuped, making Lincoln flinch again. "So, you got a chance to laugh at me today ok? I'm weak and helpless like before, so go ahead I deserve it! Just please…" She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't stop being my friend."

Lincoln said nothing as she continued to try and wipe her tears with her free hand. She was a mess as she continued sniffing. Then without a word Lincoln put his hand back on her forehead, prompting her to look at him. "Wow you really must be sick. It's making you delusional!" Lincoln said.

Ronnie pulled her head away. "But I'm not. I-" Lincoln held his arm up. "I don't wanna hear it. Yes you're rough with me and yes maybe you're a little mean at times, but deep down I know you only do it because it's the only way you know how. Besides I'm used to it! I live with Lynn right?" Lincoln said.

"It's not the same." Ronnie said. "Well no, but I don't see the difference." Lincoln replied. He then gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Sorry to say Ronnie, but you're not getting rid of this 'baka' so easily."

At first she said nothing. Lincoln took this as a sign to resume as he reached down into the bag Luan gave him, not letting go of Ronnie's hand, and felt around for chicken soup container. Before he could find it, he felt Ronnie tug him towards her. What resulted was Ronnie catching him in a hug, burying herself in his chest.

Lincoln had activated big-brother mode as he hugged her back and gently caressed her hair. "I'll hurt you again." She mumbled. "I know." He said. "I don't want to hurt you again, but I know I will" she said. "I know" he said. "I'm sorry" she said. Lincoln ceased his gentle strokes and instead wrapped his arms around her with a strong yet gentle hug. "I accept your apology, Ronnie." He said.

Nothing was said for a while as they both got lost in each other's embrace. Eventually Ronnie gently pushed him away, leaving Lincoln with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Heh, you've never hugged me before" he said. She gave a small smirk. "Don't get used to it." She said. The two smiled. "So Lincoln-Kun. Wanna go play on my game console?" She asked. His eyes widened and he gave a toothy smile that made Ronnie blush slightly. "Heck yeah! Let's go!" He announced.

* * *

"I can't thank you two enough for this" Ms. Santiago said with a small smile. "My little girl always gets so happy whenever she sees her 'Lincoln-Kun' as she says." Luan waved her hand dismissively. "It's no big deal, Lincoln and I are always happy to help!" Luan insisted.

"Mama! Dónde está el caló de pollo!?" Bobby yelled from the kitchen. Ms. Santiago rolled her eyes, keeping the smile. "I told you Bobby, Lincoln already has chicken soup" she yelled back. More clattering in the kitchen ensued, making Luan and Ms. Santiago giggle. "Sorry about that, he's always so nervous about his little sister. I'm sure you know of her… condition." She said.

Luna smiled sweetly. "That she's a Tsundere? Yeah I know, kinda hard to miss it to be honest." Luan admitted. "What do you mean?" Ms. Santiago asked. Luan chuckled nervously. "Well no offense, but she comes across as a bit violent." She admitted.

The mother seemed a bit worried. "Oh dear. She isn't hurting your brother is she?" She asked. Luan seemed a bit conflicted. "Well… she does tend to punch him through walls?" She said. The mother of two sighed and rubbed her temples. "I was hoping she'd make some friends in this new school. I didn't wanna have to move so quickly but-"

The sound of distant laughing caught their attention. Both Luan and Ms. Santiago gave each other a look of confusion before making their way to Ronnie's room. Peeking into the door, Luan's jaw dropped while Ms. Santiago widened her eyes for a moment before smiling sweetly.

"Hey no fair! I saved him so I should get that!" Lincoln whined as his character continued shooting enemies with a pistol. Ronnie snickered. "You snooze you lose" she said simply, her character shooting from a newly obtained machine gun. Lincoln groaned as his character was gunned down by a helicopter. "Oh look, I gotta revive you again Lincoln-Kun." Ronnie taunted. "Only because you're hogging the power ups!" He replied.

As the two continued to banter Luan sunk to the floor and was effectively knocked out from the scene in front of her. Ms. Santiago however smiled at the duo as they continued to play. For a while the mother was worried her daughter would never have any true friends, but those fears were quickly put to rest. " _Thank you Lincoln_ " She thought as she closed the door behind her. The sound of Bobby shrieking in fear and a bunch of plates crashing prompted the mother to sigh before heading downstairs.

* * *

Lincoln sat at the edge of his bed, his face in his palms. " _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You almost did it again!_ " Lincoln thought to himself as he lightly punched his forehead in frustration.

He sighed and fell back onto his bed. " _You were THIS close to losing another friend. Heck you didn't even know she was a friend until today huh! You were even celebrating her absence! You're such a jerk Lincoln!_ " He thought, berating himself for how poorly he thought of the girl not a few days before. He looked towards his window, only able to see the night sky from his angle.

He closed his eyes. " _I'm not going to hurt anyone like that ever again. Last time I neglected a friend…_ " Lincoln cringed at the memory. " _Well not anymore! I'm going to make sure Ronnie and I are the best of friends! Starting tomorrow!_ " He thought, a small smile forming. He turned over, trying to get comfortable. Certainly being tired wouldn't help his odds.

" _Just wait Ronnie. We're going to be good friends even if it kills me._ " He thought. With that, he dozed off.

* * *

 **Author's Note = The first draft of this chapter ended differently. I was originally going to have Lincoln activate big-brother mode when he saw Ronnie crying and (after a few comforting words) he'd plant a kiss on his cheek. You probably guessed what happened after that (and the medkit wasn't wasted). I changed it because this one felt more right.**

 **Anyways now the plot will finally get rolling. I know the first few chapters have been more of the same, but after this we will see some actual new things! I think I'll take this time to note how my description says 'most things are the same' and not all. Wonder what that means? You'll find out in like 3 chapters! I've prob made it obvious with the hints I've been writing in a to what'll happen though. xD**

 **Thanks for reading! Please drop a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed (cause I wanna improve). Enjoy the remainder of your summer!**


	5. Better Friend(s)

**Better Friend(s)**

Lincoln mentally groaned as the pencil previously in his hands flew to the floor and rolled out of sight. So much for replicating those cool sword fights he saw on television. Lincoln was inclined to ask whoever was nearby to pass him the pencil, but he knew the pencil rolled in the direction of Paige's desk. There's no way he's risk an awkward confrontation like that. Whatever, Lisa made it a habit for him to carry spares anyways.

Lincoln idly reaches into his backpack, leaning forward on his desk to at least pretend to pay attention. He almost squealed when he felt a prick on his palm, making him pull out his hand in pain. After taking a second to recover, he slowly reached back in and pulled out the pencil that just stabbed him. " _Man these things are sharp. Gotta be careful._ " Lincoln thought, going back to twirling his pencil.

Lincoln heard the classroom door creak open, making him (and the rest of the class) turn to see who the new visitor is. While everyone else paled and went wide eyed, Lincoln smiled. "Ahh Ronalda. Glad you could join us." Their teacher said, not bothering to turn as he continued writing on the board. The Hispanic girl glared at the teacher as she turned to her desk.

All the nearby students quickly scrambled to the corners of the room as she took her seat. While she looked irritated, Lincoln also noted she didn't seem as irritated as she probably should've been. " _Jeez why are they so scared. I mean I know Ronnie is tough but still._ " Lincoln wondered. It's not like she hurts anyone but him anyways. Come to think of it Lincoln didn't think she's ever actually even acts mean to anyone else. Well, not mean but crazy.

Lincoln realized he was staring when Ronnie sent him a glare that read 'what are you looking at?' Lincoln gave a small wave to her before turning back to his desk. A second later he glanced back up and saw her still standing there. He waved again. She didn't do anything. Almost as if she wasn't used to it.

Lincoln barely heard her mutter something. It didn't take a genius to figure out she either said 'baka' or idiot. She took her seat and pulled out a pen in preparation to take notes. However just as she wrote her name on the new blank sheet of paper, the teacher turned to the class. "Alright now that everyone is here we can begin the group project. Everyone buddy up."

Lincoln heard he sound of multiple chairs either being scooted or fall to the ground. In that moment everyone was running around, pushing and screaming out names trying to find a partner like their lives depended on it. Lincoln even saw someone step onto their desk and dive into a group of people, causing them all to fall over.

In all honesty, it was hilarious to the boy. If not because of how exaggerated everyone was being then because of how he realized he used to be just like them. The very thought of having to work with Ronnie Anne used to bring fear into his heart. Yet, because he failed to find a partner that time, it was because he had been assigned as her partner that she seemed to grow even more interested in him. So now he wasn't afraid of being her partner. In fact…

Lincoln glanced back at Ronnie, wondering how she was reacting to all of this. She had an annoyed look on her face, which in all honesty was her default look anyways, while she looked at her paper. Lincoln saw her pen moving but it was hovering above her paper without making contact. " _Is she waiting for the teacher to assign her a partner?_ " Lincoln wondered.

Lincoln remembered wishing Clyde was in his first class of the day. He remembered always being assigned some random kid for group works, which was either ok or really awkward. Not even his on-off friends were in this class. Now however, for the first time this school year, he was glad Clyde wasn't in this class. It meant he wouldn't have to ditch him for what he was about to do.

With a determined smile, Lincoln scooped up his stuff into his backpack and stood himself up. It seemed like the remaining students thought he was looking for a partner as a few of them reached out to him like he was going to fall off a cliff. Instead of latching onto any hands, he walked past them towards Ronnie's desk. All the students who were previously wrestling slowly halted and watched Lincoln.

Lincoln stood next to her desk, looking down as she continued to write nothing obviously not noticing him. Lincoln decided to take the initiative as he placed his backpack onto the available desk next to Ronnie and began scooting it to her. It was then that Ronnie gave a side glance and noticed him. She didn't say anything as he sat down and turned to her.

Mustering up the friendliest smile he could manage, he held out his arm. "Partners?" Lincoln asked. He heard everyone gasp, a few people screech in fear, and a few others making an emergency phone call, but Lincoln ignored all that as he continued to hold out his arm. Ronnie looked at him, a look of pure surprise on her face, the to his extended hand.

They stood there unmoving. The students nearby giving them 100% of their attention as if it was a marriage proposal. They all looked at them with fear, except for one student who looked ready to blow up in anger, while they awaited for her response. Finally after a moment, Ronnie smiled and took his hand. "Partners." She confirmed.

Then, Lincoln didn't see Ronnie Anne the crazy Tsundere (whatever that it). He didn't see the girl who terrorized the school and caused Lincoln daily stress. Now all he saw was Ronnie Anne, his cool friend who could kick his butt in any game. Lincoln continued to smile. He liked the sound of that.

A few seconds later her smile morphed into annoyance. "Only because you're already sitting here! I'd feel bad if I said no." Ronnie quickly said, pulling her arm away and crossing them. Lincoln saw the Tsundere again. He couldn't help but lightly laugh at that. "Thanks" Lincoln said.

He could see her blush a little making him wonder if she was still a little sick. "Don't thank me baka!" She yelled. Lincoln held his arms out in defense with a smile. When she seemed to cool down he began pulling his stuff out of his backpack.

Meanwhile all the students who were still standing up were frozen in the spots while the ones who were sitting fainted on their desks. They silently took a seat, suddenly not caring who their partners were. "Ahh good, everyone's partnered up" said the teacher, who at some point turned back to the board.

* * *

Having decided to eat some of his lunch before they went through the plan, Lincoln quickly downed the rest of his milk. With a satisfied burp he placed the milk carton on his tray. "Alright Clyde, let's do this!" Lincoln said, crushing the used-to-be bag of chips in his other hand and letting it drop to his tray.

While Lincoln had a smile on his face, his best friend Clyde had anything but a smile. "R-right let's go!" Clyde said, already feeling his socks being drenched in sweat. He tried standing up along with Lincoln, but his shaky knees caused him to collapse back into his chair. He tried pushing himself up unsuccessfully for a moment until Lincoln came and pulled the by up.

Now standing, he wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead. "Is it h-hot in here? I need a drink!" Clyde exclaimed as he swiped his milk carton and attempted to chug it down. When no milk came out he let out a sigh as he placed it back down. "I can't do this Lincoln!" Clyde whined.

Lincoln, already anticipating this, reached and grabbed Clyde's milk carton and opened it. "Relax Clyde. I'm nervous too." Lincoln said, giving it back to Clyde. The boy, more calmly, drank his milk. Now feeling slightly better he gave Lincoln a nervous look. "Are you sure about this? She's a Tsundere need I remind you?" Clyde said.

"Yeah by the way what does that mean?" Lincoln asked. "It means she'll turn us into a human pretzel if we look at her the wrong way!" Clyde said. Lincoln placed his hand over Clyde's mouth. "Calm down Clyde, you're gonna get everyone's attention." Lincoln whispered.

Clyde only nodded. "Look, if you wanna go with Stella and the others go ahead I won't blame you. They're over there." Lincoln said, pointing behind him where their group of on-off friends were sitting, happily chatting away. Clyde gave them a look before turning to Lincoln. "No way, you're gonna need backup" Clyde said.

Lincoln smiled at him. "Then let's go!" Lincoln cheered as he picked up his stuff and proceeded towards another table. Clyde picked up his bookbag, quickly pulling out his 'panic paperbag' as he calls it, taking a few breaths in it, and stuffed it back to follow Lincoln.

The duo saw their target sitting alone eating a homemade sandwich. "Follow my lead" Lincoln whispered. Clyde nodded as they approached the table. They stood right in front of the table, Lincoln with a happy (and slightly nervous) smile while Clyde looked on the verge of passing out.

Ronnie either didn't notice them or pretended to not see them as she took another bite. Lincoln wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter. "Hey Ronnie!" Lincoln said. Ronnie set her sights on the two, a slightly irritated look on her face. "Mind if we sit here?" Lincoln asked.

Kids in nearby tables felt a chill go up their spines. Some people felt it got hotter while others felt it got colder. Everyone suddenly felt really, REALLY uncomfortable for some reason. Like if any second somebody was gonna explode in front of them.

Clyde could practically see the red aura emitting from Ronnie as she glared at Lincoln. Clyde had no doubt that if Ronnie's sight was set on him he'd faint on the spot. Yet Lincoln stood there unwavered with an ignorant smile on his face.

Just before Clyde was gonna go run and get security, the aura faded out of existence. "Only because you look desperate." Ronnie said, looking back to her sandwich and taking a harsh bite out of it like it was raw meat. Lincoln responded by placing his tray onto the table and taking a seat. Clyde reluctantly did the same.

Ronnie angrily glared at Lincoln as she continued to eat her food. Clyde was trying his best to eat his own sandwich, but his shaking caused all the ingredients to slide off the bread. He was too busy being scared to notice however. Lincoln meanwhile was getting a little worried now. He was hoping that their recent group project she'd be a little more welcoming of him. She looked ready to murder him, which was normal for her.

Lincoln began tapping his leg in place anxiously as he tried to think of something to say. "So… How was your day?" He asked. Ronnie gripped the side of the table, making a small crack appear. "Why would I tell you?" She hissed.

Lincoln awkwardly laughed. "I guess you wouldn't?" He said. Ronnie frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She said loudly. The people nearby began looking around for their nearest exit. "Nothing nothing! Sorry I was just curious." Lincoln quickly said, waving his arms frantically. Ronnie stood up from her seat. "And WHY are YOU curious of me? Baka! What are you trying to say!" She yelled.

"DO YOU LIKE ONE PUNCH MAN!?"

Both Lincoln and Ronnie turned to Clyde, who was using his tray as a shield. "Huh?" Ronnie asked. Clyde didn't put down his shield. "D-do you like one punch man?" He asked again. Lincoln wanted to facepalm. THAT was the best conversation starter he had? While OPM had a good fan base, he seriously doubted anyone at his school (besides their friends) had even heard of-

"Like it? I happen to have all the manga." Ronnie said. Lincoln blinked as Clyde lowered his shield enough to see with his eyes. "You do? But it's so hard to find here." He said quietly. Ronnie snorted and smirked. "That's the power of the Internet. I order the latest books whenever they come out." Ronnie informed.

Clyde dropped his tray in surprise. "But how? Shipping anything from Japan to the United States costs a fortune!" Clyde exclaimed. Ronnie shrugged. "My mom's a nurse, she makes good money." She said. Clyde scratched his head in both confusion and amazement. "Wow you're lucky, my dads' been saving up all their money for my college tuition. I'm lucky to get an allowance at all." Clyde said.

Ronnie snorted and smiled. "All the latest chapters are online anyways." she said. "But that's not the same." Clyde said. "Well what about the anime?" Ronnie asked. "That's not the same either! Plus they only have the first season."

While the two of them went back and forth, Lincoln could only watch in amazement. The students nearby had their jaws unhinged. Clyde, the second biggest nerd in the school, was casually talking to Ronnie Anne, the toughest girl in the school. It's as if cats and dogs started raining from the sky.

Lincoln decided not to interrupt the two the whole lunch lest he sparks another outburst from Ronnie. Besides, she had that smile again so he wasn't complaining.

* * *

Lincoln waited patiently by his locker for Clyde to show up, along with Ronnie. This time, he wasn't so nervous as he was before when he told Clyde his plan during their last class. Clyde was much more willing to agree now that Ronnie had become at least an acquaintance. So Lincoln had him find Ronnie's locker and invite her to walk with them, as opposed to her usual 'this is the same route as my home baka' attitude.

Lincoln heard footsteps and smiled. However his smile vanished when he saw it wasn't Clyde and Ronnie who graced his presence. "Hey Larry, what'cha up to?" Asked Chandler.

Now if there was one person Lincoln absolutely despised, it was Chandler. The guy was a jerk in all sense of the word. If you weren't his friend, he called you a loser. If you WERE his friend, then he'd give you a demeaning nickname. Not to mention he made sure that everyone in the school knew not to mess with him, or they'd be branded a loser and be picked on by his cronies. But Lincoln could forgive all of that.

What Lincoln REFUSED to forgive was how he's so disrespectful to people, specifically his sisters. On several occasions he's went to Lincoln, asking how he could 'hook it' with one of his sister (whatever that means). He asked Lincoln if he could get him a date with Lori or Luna and how to 'make sure they'd only think of him' or something like that. He even called Leni a idiot!

The worse part, he always got away with it! Lincoln wasn't sure what it was, but his father probably funded the school or something. Either that or Principal Huggins is too scared to discipline him? The only time Chandler every got real karma was when he tried picking on Ronnie Anne, and he made sure to stay far away from her after that.

"What do you want Chandler?" Lincoln asked in his best 'I don't hate you' voice. Chandler smiled as he leaned into the lockers. "Nothing much, just wanted to congratulate you" He said.

Lincoln felt his eye twitch. "What do you mean?" He asked. Chandler chuckled, making Lincoln grind his teeth. "Don't play dumb, with how you tricked Ronnie Anne." Chandler said with a coy smile.

Lincoln blinked. "What?" He said. Chandler began circling him like a shark. "It's quiet a good plan actually. Befriend Ronnie Anne and not only would you be protected from the school Tsundere but then everyone would be afraid of you. The ultimate form or respect: Fear. Honestly I don't know how I didn't think of it myself." Chandler said.

Lincoln couldn't believe this guy. "A-Are you serious!?" He asked. Chandler held up his arms jokingly. "Or what, you expect me to believe you actually WANTED to be friends with that freak?" He asked. Lincoln was trembling with rage. "Don't worry Larry I won't spill the beans, so long as you can promise me that-"

Lincoln prides himself with always remaining calm in bad or scary situations. Years of living in the Loud House has shown Lincoln that panicking or acting out of impulse isn't always the best solution to the problem. He was always the man with the plan. He liked to think things through. Yet at this moment, he could only think to do one thing.

Lincoln shoved Chandler. He shoved him with all the force a middle-schooler can muster. Chandler was caught off guard as he stumbled back and fell onto his butt. He looked very surprised. Apparently everyone nearby was just as surprised since Lincoln heard a few people gasp nearby. He didn't care though.

"Don't you EVER call Ronnie a freak ever again! She isn't a freak! YOU are the freak! You're scared of her because she's stronger than you! Well guess what! I don't care! I'm gonna be her friend because I want to be! Not because I want protection! I have ten sisters who will protect me already! So for once in your life will you just SHUT UP!"

It must've been the weirdest day of school for everyone that day. First someone willingly becomes Ronnie's partner, then they willingly sit with her at lunch, and now they willingly defend her against Chandler? What's next a school evacuation?

Chandler took a moment to take that all in. At first he was shocked that the spineless Loud boy actually stood up to him. Then he was mad. Very mad. Chandler stood up and shoved Lincoln to the ground, quickly standing over him ready to pummel him. "You little weasel! I'm gonna-"

In an instant, Lincoln felt a gust of wind and Chandler seemed to disappear. Lincoln was flabbergasted for a second before he sat up. He saw Chandler's body dented deep inside a few lockers, the dent being an almost unrealistically perfect shape of his body. Lincoln didn't know what to make of that considering it was usually him on the receiving end of those. "Idiot…" someone muttered.

Turning to the voice, Lincoln was surprised to see Ronnie holding out her fist which seemed to be smoking. Clyde was standing directly behind her, with a shocked expression. Lincoln smiled. "Ronnie Anne! Thanks for the…" his voice died when he saw her face.

"It's true isn't it!" She yelled. Lincoln flinched. "No it's not!" He said. "Yes it is! You're only pretending to like me so I won't hurt you!" She said, Lincoln was about to retort but she gripped his shirt and yanked him towards her. "Don't bother! I know you're lying! You lying Stupid baka! You selfish little jerk! You… YOU!" She hissed as she lifted her fist up.

Lincoln shielded his face as her fist approached him. However, the pain he was expecting to feel all over his body never came making the boy take a peak. Ronnie was looking down at the floor as she set him back down. "Fine. You win. I'll leave you alone." She muttered. Before Lincoln could respond, she turned and ran out of sight. Lincoln could only try to reach for her as she stormed off.

Clyde ran to his friends side. "Are you ok?" Clyde asked. Lincoln didn't respond. "What happened? Is that Chandler? What did you say?" Clyde asked, glancing to Chandler, who was drooling a little, and the spot where Ronnie ran off.

Lincoln remained motionless. "That's it Clyde. It's over. Our friendship is over." Lincoln muttered. Clyde shook his friend a little. "C'mon Lincoln don't say that!" Clyde pleaded. Lincoln shut his eyes. "It is! She's hates me now. She's going to go crazy now! It's just like-" he halted when Clyde shook him wildly. "No man! Not again! It's not too late! The three musketeers isn't over yet!" Clyde insisted.

Lincoln sunk back a little. "What am I supposed to do?" Lincoln asked. Clyde slapped Lincoln across the face, which due to Clyde's strength didn't hurt in the slightest. "Stay with me man! You're the man with the plan right! Act like it!" Clyde yelled like a drill sergeant. Lincoln shook his head like a dog. "Right right. I needed that. Thanks man." Lincoln said. Clyde smiled. "So what's the plan?"

Before Lincoln could begin brainstorming, the two felt an arm on their shoulders. They both turned to see their principal. "Care to explain this boys?" He asked, motioning towards the half-conscious Chandler on the wall. "Dangit" the boys said.

* * *

 **Author's Note = No I didn't also forget Principal Huggins' name. I just now realized that I wrote 'their principal' instead of Principal Huggins xD**

 **Anyways I didn't wanna use the cliche Chandler is a bully thing, but I didn't see anyone else I could've used except for those two bullies in that Halloween special, but I'd have to explain why they were in Lincoln's school. Oh and I realized each chapter has been getting longer, which is good but completely unintentional. I should probably be more consistent. Don't wanna write too much filler. It sucks cause in one particular chapter I think I hit 7k words, so might have to split it into two parts somehow.**

 **Yes, I did write in Stella just because I loved that episode. I think this Fandom has a problem w/ shipping Lincoln with everyone xD. Sucks that I uploaded the first chapter before that episode released, I would've loved writting her in somehow. Now she's doomed to be a background character. At least Sam is having an upcoming episode w/her. Oh btw someone in the reviews guessed what I had planned later and here I hinted at it. I guess I made it too obvious xD**

 **Thanks for reading! Please point out any grammar errors (writing on mobile sucks). Feels free to leave any constructive criticism (preferred through PM since it's easier to respond there). Looks like school is resuming so good luck to all of you! Have a great day!**


	6. Don't hurt me!

**Don't hurt me!**

It seemed like only yesterday when Lincoln was having the best time of his (school) life. Ronnie Anne was absent and he was milking the day for all its worth. Sitting with his friends, walking with Clyde, relaxing during class, it was almost as if he was a normal school kid.

Now? He'd do anything just to have her punch him through a wall, which was a very weird thought for the boy. The idea of being the reason for the Tsundere's absence was enough to sink the white haired boy's mood down the drain. He could only imagine what she was going through, being absolutely miserable with the thought of never making any real friends.

The day was a complete blur. Everybody who knew Ronnie's obsession with Lincoln thought the boy would be dancing in his underwear out of joy right now. Stella went over to ask why Lincoln wasn't sitting with them since Ronnie was absent, but Lincoln just poked at his food. Luckily Clyde answered for him, but even his best friend couldn't bring him out of his funk. Lincoln wasn't sure why but he fully expected to see Chandler at some point, but luckily he was wrong.

As soon as the school day was over and the final bell rang, Lincoln speed walked to his locker and began furiously shoving everything he would need into his backpack. Clyde quickly caught up to him. "So what's the plan Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln zipped his backpack shut and gave his friend a stern look. "Time for operation go-to-Ronnie-Anne's-house-and-try-to-explain-everything-before-she-murders-me" Lincoln said as he began marching to the exit. Clyde looked dumbfounded as shook himself out of it and ran to catch up to his friend.

He stood in front of Lincoln. "Don't do it man! That's a suicide mission!" Clyde pleaded. Lincoln walked past him and out the double doors without glancing back. Clyde once again caught up.

"What if she doesn't believe you? There has to be a better way!" Clyde tried, hoping to talk his friend out of it. Lincoln paused for a moment before again walking past him. Clyde shuffled in his spot for a while before groaning loudly and catching up to Lincoln again.

"Alright if you're doing this, then you're gonna need backuuuuu-huuuup! Systems shutting dooooooown…" Lincoln glanced to see his friend collapsed, a bloody nose present on his face.

"Lincoln! Get in!" Lincoln heard Lori yell. Before he could even process his friend probably needing medical assistance (if not a janitor) he was picked up and thrown. He momentarily shrieked in fear before he was caught by at least 5 sets of hands.

"We got him dude! Now drive!" Luna yelled. Lincoln was still being fumbled around as Lori ran to the driver side, buckled her seatbelt, and sped away from the school. Just as they drove out of sight, a dark figure emerged. "Lincoln-Senpai~" she sang.

Back at the van, Lincoln struggled in their grip before his mouth finally got free. "What's going on!?" Lincoln yelled. All of his sisters backed away slightly, allowing Lincoln to realize he was in Vanzilla.

"You're in trouble Lincoln!" Luan said, looking very scared.

"I am?" He asked.

Lynn grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Yeah bro! Ronnie Anne is after you!" Lynn said.

Lincoln said nothing for a moment before he let out a breath of relief. "Girls, it's ok. I wanted to talk to Ronnie Anne anyways. It's nothing new." He said. Lori shook her head, but kept her eyes on the road.

"No Lincoln, you don't get it. Ronnie just went to the dentist to get her teeth cleaned." Lori said. Lincoln scratched his head.

"So what? She's in a bad mood?" Lincoln asked.

"No! Well yes. But… Ugh! Lisa explain, I need to focus on driving." Lori said.

Lisa cleared her throat and casually pulled out a clipboard. "You see brother unit, when a person dislikes the dentist they may choose to avoid going by physical force. As you can imagine, physical disturbances from a stronger-than-average person such as Ronnie Anne can lead to multiple injuries. As Bobby explained, the dermatologist did not wish to risk his own health for the sake of her teeth. So they opted to use nitrous oxide."

Lincoln mumbled to himself a bit. "Nitrous oxid… Oh you mean Laughing Gas?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa nodded. "Exactly. Do you remember when Lynn had her wisdom teeth pulled out?" Lisa asked.

Luan let out a laugh. "Who could forget? Lynn was a bloated pillow for weeks!"

"Say that again and I'll pull out YOUR wisdom teeth!"

"Woah, I guess I should brace myself! Haha get it?"

Lisa coughed loudly. "Anyways due to Lynn's resistance to going and her adrenaline to put it lightly, it took a significant amount of nitrous oxide to subdue her. Due to that large amount, she was put in a state not unlike being under the influence. Therefore Bobby warned us that Ronnie Anne is in that state."

Lincoln paled. Flashbacks of when Lynn when she was 'under the influence' rang through his brain.

 _Heeeeey Lincoln. Remember a few years ago when you laughed at me for stubbing my toe? Well it's payback time!_

He's never seen her so moody (and angry) before! "Wait… That means…"

"Exactly. Ronnie is basically drunk." Lynn said.

"Which means she could kill you" Lucy added.

"Bobby called Lori, saying how Ronnie got out of her bed saying she was going to go talk to you!" Lana said.

"By the tone of his voice, it didn't sound like a friendly chat either…" Lola agreed.

"Poo-poo! Poo-poo!" Lily added.

"So we need to get you far away from her" Leni said.

Lincoln sunk into his seat. If their last talk was anything to go by then he could definitely see Ronnie beating him to near death. He wanted to talk to her, but right now was definitely not the time.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Lincoln asked, trying to calm his beating heart. Lori sent a glance to Lincoln through the rear view mirror.

"The plan is to drive to a motel far away until morning. By then the laughing gas should have-"

The van then came to a sudden halt. Fortunately for the two in the front, which were Lori and Leni, the cars airbags registered the sudden force and deployed. Unfortunately for them, the car's roof and chairs were still weak. This resulted in the airbags launching the two sisters through the roof, sending them screaming in fear down the street and out of view.

The remaining sisters fortunately only had the seat belts so they remained in the cars, a bit shaken but otherwise fine. "What the heck was that?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln, still looking at the rear view mirror, was stuttering for a response. "Ronnie Anne!" He managed. The girls gasped and turned around, seeing Ronnie had somehow gripped the back of the car making it halt instantly.

The car doors flew open and everyone piled out, forming a protective circle around Lincoln. Ronnie didn't seem to move from her spot, making them all gulp.

"Stay away from my brother hooligan!" Lisa said, stepping forward with what looked like her noodle gun.

"Yeah hands off!" Lynn said, standing beside her in a karate stance.

Ronnie didn't seem dazed as she let go of the car and slowly began walking towards them. Lisa gulped. "A-Alright you asked for this!" Lisa yelled, pulling the trigger. Her noodle gun shook for a second before exploding in her arms, sending noodles straight into both her and Lynn's mouth. They both swallowed it instinctively before Lisa muttered a 'dang it' as they both collapsed and fell asleep.

The others, minus Lincoln who couldn't see a thing, shrieked in fear as Ronnie casually stepped over the two's bodies. "Stay back, I got pie and I'm not afraid to use it!" Luan said, pulling out a banana cream pie from seemingly out of nowhere. Ronnie continued forward. Luan wipes some sweat off her nervous head as she took aim and threw.

Unknown to all of them, Lucy snuck away and was carefully walking up to Ronnie Anne. While the situation was dire, Lucy was a little happy knowing this might be the day she'd finally spook someone to death. Just as she was behind her, Lucy hissed as loudly as she could. Instead of shrieking in fear like Lucy would've wanted, Ronnie ducked and the pie struck Lucy in the face.

Luan gasped as Lucy fell back to the floor. "Oh no!" Luan yelled as she ran past Ronnie to check on her sister. Ronnie continued her advancement.

The twins gulped and jumped forward. "Ok Sis, you attack left and I'll attack right" Lola said.

Lana eyed her. "But I'm already on the right, you should attack left." Lana said.

"Just quickly switch with me." Lola said, attempting to walk beside Lana who instead blocked her path.

"No way, I was here first!" Lana said.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"No, I was here first!"

"No I was!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

While the two of them argued, Ronnie walked past them just as they formed a fighting dust cloud.

"Dudes seriously?" Luna muttered glancing at all of her sisters, who were asleep, arguing, or covered in pie. The girl muttered a curse under her breath and passed Lily to Lincoln. She quickly reached into the van and pulled out her guitar. "Alright then fine! Come at me mate!" She said, holding out her guitar like a weapon. Ronnie paused a few steps away from Luna, as if daring her to try something. Luna, looking very scared, held her ground.

Lincoln meanwhile stepped back, wondering what he should do now. All of his sisters were fighting for his sake (or at least trying too) and all he could do was hold Lily? Lincoln heard his little sister whimper a bit before clinging onto his shirt, trying to hide her face onto it. Lincoln held Lily closer, trying to provide comfort.

This wasn't right.

"Luna, leave her to me." Lincoln said.

Luna whipped her head around at Lincoln. Had he gone mad? "There's no way I'm leaving you here bro!" She yelled at him, almost angrily.

Lincoln stepped beside her and gently handed Lily over. "I don't want Lily to be hurt. Please get her out of here. Besides, this is my fight. I'll handle it." He said. Luna was about to retort, until the little girl in her arms whispered again and hugged her.

Luna looked at Lily, who was gripping her shirt in obvious fear. Luna then looked at Lincoln, who looked scared yet resolved. "Don't die on us little bro" Luna said, turning and running away.

Lincoln sighed as he held his head up just as Ronnie stopped in front of him. She had a light blush, probably due to the laughing gas, but she looked very mad. Then again that look was normal for her. "Found you, Lincoln-Kun." She said menacingly.

Lincoln gulped. "Yeah, I'm right here! Do your worse!" Lincoln said heavily, but his voice was higher than usual.

Ronnie quickly pinned him to Vanzilla with a evil smirk, making him squeal in fear. "Oh don't worry Lincoln-Kun, I will." She hissed. Lincoln closed his eyes and prayed for a quick end.

Lincoln would think he was ready for about anything Ronnie would throw at him. A punch? He's been punched by Lynn plenty of times. A kick? The race for the remote control to the television had prepared him for that too. A nuclear explosion? Yeah Lisa had prepared him for that, on several occasions.

He wasn't even remotely prepared for the soft pressure on his lips.

Lincoln's eyes flew open. Ronnie was kissing him! Someone was kissing him! Lincoln couldn't react at all as her hands, which was previously pinning him to Vanzilla, slowly draped themselves around his shoulders. After a few seconds of being stunned Lincoln decided that even if he could break out of it, which was unlikely, he didn't want too. He opted to close his eyes instead.

By the end of it, it was a short and uneventful kiss as both parties were new to kissing. Yet, they were both gasping for air by the end of it with a heavy blush. "Wha… What was…?" Lincoln said.

Ronnie smirked. "That was for defending me yesterday" she said simply.

"Wait, you knew I wasn't lying?" Lincoln asked. Ronnie nodded her head. "Wha…? Then why did you…?"

Ronnie dropped her smirk in favor of a smile. Lincoln got a flashback to the smile Ronnie gave him at the Sadie Hawkins dance, making his blush lightly. "I couldn't think of a good excuse" she said.

Lincoln arched an eyebrow. "A good excuse for what?" He asked.

Ronnie smirked again. "For this."

Then she kissed him again. Lincoln still wasn't prepared, but hugged her in response. As quickly as it started, it was over as Ronnie pulled away. "Lincoln-Kun, you're so amazing" she whispered as she brought him into a hug and rested her head on his shoulder. "I refuse to let anyone else have you. Please… I know I don't deserve you but… be my boyfriend."

Lincoln couldn't believe how this was turning out. This supposed fight for survival was actually a… He didn't even know what this was. Ronnie was definitely at least a little tipsy considering she has never been this direct and honest before. He wasn't sure if he even liked that side of her.

Now she was asking him to be her boyfriend? Just like that? It wasn't like she sent any signals as to liking him that way before right? Was this the gas? Was this her true feelings? What IS this?

Lincoln thought back to the time he first told his sisters about the new weird bully at school. Before he revealed who it was, all of his sisters seemed ecstatic at the news. "When a girl bullies you, that means they like you!" They chanted.

While obviously that was incredibly wrong (people shouldn't teach kids to tolerate bullying for any reason at all) they seemed dead certain on it. It was only when Lori realized it was Ronnie Anne that she ordered him to stay out of her way. It was only because it was specifically Ronnie Anne that Lori (and most of his other sisters) didn't approve all of a sudden.

Then Lincoln remembered another girl they approved of. Yet when Lincoln rejected her… He never wanted that to happen again. He wouldn't risk it. Besides, Ronnie looked pretty at least to him.

Lincoln hugged her a little tighter before he answered. "I will gladly be your boyfriend" he said simply. He didn't pull away from the hug, but he felt some moisture hit his shoulder. She was crying, probably out of joy. She'd definitely think of an excuse for that later.

Then Lincoln's eardrums nearly exploded from the collection of high pitched squeals that surrounded him. Lincoln finally noticed all of his sisters were huddled together in front of him with looks of pure happiness. "That is literally the most romantic thing I've ever seen!" Lori said.

Leni jumped in place. "Yay I'm going to be a grandpa!" Leni exclaimed.

"Aunt" Lori corrected.

Lincoln blushed. "How much of that did you see?" Lincoln asked.

"Just the hugs" Lucy said.

"And the kisses" Lynn added.

"And everything else!" Luan said.

Lincoln would pinch his nose if his hands were free. If they were fine, why didn't they help him when he was supposedly in danger? Not to mention why were they ok with him and Ronnie Anne now?

Before Lincoln could question it any further, he heard the soft snoring on his shoulder. He side glanced and saw Ronnie Anne asleep on his shoulder.

"Awww, she fell asleep!" Lana said.

Lola walked over to her. "She's smiling though, she's just like a princess who found her prince" Lola said putting her hands to her own cheeks. Lincoln sighed in relief. He'd die if embarrassment if Ronnie had heard all of that.

"Nice work bro" Luna said with a thumbs up. Lily laughed and clapped her hands. Lincoln sighed and closed his eyes. After all of that, he was definitely tired himself.

"Let's take her home" he said.

As Lincoln and his sisters helped a sleeping Ronnie Anne into the van, all the while Lori dialed Bobby to update him, Lincoln was already thinking about his decision. Knowing his history with girls and dating, or lack thereof, he'd definitely would need to buckle down to not mess up royally this time. He owed it to Ronnie Anne.

Now comfortably in the hands of his sisters, Leni and Lola holding him in a tight embrace 'to make room for Ronnie' as Lola said, he took one more glance at the sleeping tsundere. He wondered for a second if she'd turn out the same as his last relationship. He closed his eyes tightly, focusing on the gentle caressing Leni was providing as if she sensed his distress.

"Don't worry Lincoln, we'll make sure you don't mess up." Lori said. While the others laughed, Lincoln couldn't help but smile. Not many knew of the full details, but Lori was one of the few that did. Lincoln gave her a smile and a thumbs up and despite not turning away from the road she responded with a thumbs up of her own. Lincoln sighed happily and leaned back. He could sure use the sleep himself.

" _There's someone else isn't there!?_ "

Lincoln blocked the thoughts out of his mind. This time it would be different! Starting tomorrow at school, first thing he'd do is talk to her! Besides, he was sure she'd have a lot to say.

* * *

"What? What do you mean!?" Lincoln exclaimed.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Are you that stupid Lincoln-Kun? I mean that I don't remember anything about yesterday!" Ronnie said as she took her seat.

Lincoln was waving his hands around in a crazed motion. "But… but… you…!" Lincoln said. Ronnie frowned at the boy.

"I what?" She asked, sending a glare as if daring him to continue.

Lincoln sulked in his chair. "Nothing…" Lincoln said, letting his head hit the desk. In hindsight, this might've been for the best. It wouldn't be very fair if Lincoln accepted her proposal while she was drunk to say the least. Plus, he didn't wanna mess up… whatever it is they had. Friendship? Yeah that sounded right. Still, it didn't help his mood to think it was all for nothing. Plus he'll sure have a tough time explaining this to his sisters though.

Ronnie turned away from the confused and mildly depressed boy with a relieved smile. "That was close" she whispered to herself. What an embarrassing moment that was yesterday. "To think I'd ever date that baka" she whispered to herself, a blush and light smile present on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note = Yeah yeah I know, totally OOC for Luan to be worried about someone being hit by pie. The alternative was her bursting into laughter while Ronnie walked away, but that would've made her seem heartless so... xD**

 **Worry not fellow readers, that whole sequence wasn't for nothing. Let's just say Lincoln won't be able to get Ronnie Anne off his mind in the next chapter. Also I didn't wanna get into detail with the kiss considering their both under-aged and I would've been uncomfortable with writing a make-out session for 11 year-olds. They just had a small kiss.**

 **By the way, thanks JamesSunderlandsPillow for the dialog suggestion. Took me this long to fix it up (since I completely forgot to fix it the last chapter), so hope it's more readable now. Guess I'm used to only cutting the paragraph when it hits 5 or so sentences. I'll try cutting it up when either a new person talks or a new scene/idea is introduced. If anyone else had any suggestions and I missed it my bad! Though I'd appreciate it if you sent it through PM if you feel like my mistake is super annoying and needs fixing xD**

 **Halloween is almost here folks! If you're lucky enough to be trick or treating then enjoy yourselves! If you're like me and are too old for that then guess we gotta go spend some money on candy. Be sure to properly dress for the cold and have a great holiday season!**


	7. New Tactics

**New Tactics**

She was often called psychotic. Many people feared her. Entire police forces would crumble at her might. Heck, many people even believed her kind to be gods. Freaks of nature that only the craziest of crazy would dare try to oppose. Then again, many people also said the Loud Family were also a little crazy themselves. So it wasn't so crazy to assume that Lincoln would make a move on Ronnie Anne.

Still, she didn't expect it to happen. It's one thing being friends with a Tsundere, one may say they're only doing it to protect themselves, but to romantically pursue one? Tsunderes might drop heavy hints, but more often than not they won't actually make a move. So obviously if it does happen, it's probably because the victim gets Stockholm Syndrome or something.

That's why she never made an preparations. Never taking into account the impossible. Lincoln Loud wanting to date a Tsundere? The rumors seemed very exaggerated if not outright lies. Ronnie Anne didn't seem to have any appeal to her anyways, besides her bulk.

So before she could do anything drastic, she needs evidence. Some proof that the rumors are true and Lincoln has indeed gone insane. If Lincoln does have a thing for her…

Let's just say the girl had some planning to do. She refused to let that **freak** steal her Lincoln-Senpai.

* * *

Lincoln felt a shiver go down his spine. He was already dreading revealing to his sisters how it went. They had all eagerly given him advice as to how to handle Ronnie, especially Lori and Leni who seemed to call themselves experts. So it was to expect they'd all be ready to pounce on him for details on 'how well' their talk went.

Yet Lincoln sighed at the thought of their nonexistent talk. To think Ronnie would actually forget that whole thing. Part of him thought she was lying, but why would she pretend to forget about that? Lincoln didn't see any shyness in the Tsundere. If anything she'd beat him into dating her.

Deciding there was no point in stalling he sucked in his breath and opened the front door. He expected an immediate sisternado, but instead he was greeted to silence. Glancing inside he was relieved to see nobody there. Another part of him was upset however, seeing how nobody would help bring his mood up.

He sighed and slumped onto the couch. Truth be told be isn't even sure why he's so upset. His whole goal was to befriend Ronnie Anne, not steal her heart. He got just that as they were friends, she even sat with him in lunch! Yet she also stole his first kiss. Worse yet, she made him want another kiss. Maybe it was because it was his first kiss, or that it was the 2nd time somebody actually proclaimed their love for him, but he couldn't get his mind off of it. He kept staring at her eyes, which were usually stern and full of anger. He hoped to get another glimpse at her with a sincere happy smile. Whenever he saw it, which was around three times give it take, he felt like somebody shined a ray of warmth into his heart.

"Hello brother."

After effectively slamming his head into the ceiling, Lincoln landed back onto the couch with a small thud. Rubbing his sore head, he glanced over to see Lucy sitting beside him with her arms neatly folded.

"Lucy? When did you get here, and where is everyone else?" Lincoln asked, motioning to the empty living room. Then again they could be in their rooms, but they were being a little too quiet for that.

Lucy, having the remote beside her, changed the channel idly. "There was a sale at the mall and Lori took everyone. Also I was here the entire time." She said. Lincoln decided not to answer that as he focused his attention to the television.

His expression deadpanned after a while. Despite having her eyes hidden, Lincoln could swear her gaze was burning a hole into his head. "Well?" Lucy went.

"Well what?" Lincoln responded.

Lucy hummed in thought. "It must've went bad huh." She said.

Lincoln remained motionless for a while before slumping forward in defeat. "She doesn't remember the kiss" he admitted.

"Harsh"

"I know..."

While Lincoln tried sinking into the couch, Lucy seemed to gaze up. After a moment of silence she turned back to Lincoln. "I can feel the dark aura you're emitting. Why are you so upset? She's a Tsundere in case you forgot." She said.

Looking a little ticked off, Lincoln sat himself up. "First off, I don't know what that means. Second, she kinda stole my first kiss. Third, I don't want her to end up like… well you know." He said. Lucy nodded her head as he continued. "I just don't wanna… I don't know. What if she DOES like me? I want to at least give it a shot before rejecting her."

Lincoln felt a small breeze of a sisternado, making him flinch momentarily. Lucy, a big and almost uncharacteristic smile on her face, leaned to Lincoln. "You're saying you'd take the risk of a thousand gut punches in the name of true love?" She asked a little too quickly.

Lincoln sweated a bit as he leaned back. "It might be too soon to call it true love." He said. Lucy's smile didn't falter so he continued. "I don't know. It feels like if I don't do it now then it'll never happen. Like we're forever going to be good friends who like each other but never admit it. Like some weird and awkward stalemate."

Lucy turned away from Lincoln, seemingly pulling out a notebook and writing into it. He couldn't hear what she said, but she said something about a ship? "What did you say?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy quickly clamped her notebook shut and stuffed it into her back pockets. "Never mind that. I've watched enough anime to know how to deal with Tsunderes like Ronnie, but you'll need to do exactly what I tell you. Do you trust me?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln happily stood up and saluted. "Of course! What's the plan?" He asked.

Lucy smiled, her fangs present and her hands folded. Lucy snickered a little deviously, making Lincoln gulp.

* * *

" _Alright Lincoln. Just remember everything Lucy told you and you'll be fine! One two three BREAK!"_ With his little chant Lincoln lightly patted his cheeks and marched into the classroom.

Everyone gave him a small glance, but Lincoln could tell what they were all thinking. Each of them either had a look of confusion, suspicion, or disgust. Ever since the rumor of him and Ronnie being a couple was being spread, probably from Chandler because he's a jerk, everyone seemed to be cautious around him. Lincoln learned (after one nasty experience) to not cave to peer pressure so he ignored the looks.

Lincoln didn't take his 'assigned' seat in favor of taking the always vacant seat next to Ronnie. Tossing his backpack onto the desk, he sat himself down and offered a smile to the Tsundere. She seemed a little extra angry today, which meant this wouldn't be easy.

"Hey Ronnie" He said.

"Baka, I'm pretty sure that isn't your seat." She hissed.

Lincoln chuckled at that. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to sit next to you." He said simply.

Ronnie seemed to blush at that, a small frown present on her face. She took a second to recompose herself and smirked. "You must really like me huh Lincoln-Kun?" She joked.

"Yeah I do."

"Huh?"

He casually leaned back into his chair and stared up at nothing. "I mean, what's not to like? You're a cool girl to hang around with. Why wouldn't I-"

Even if he wore swat level gear, Lincoln doubted it would be much use right now. Despite expecting this and mentally being prepared, there was no way he could physically be ready. With that, Ronnie picked him up and flung him out the window.

The sound of glass shattering and what sounded like a meteor impacting the earth rang through Lincoln's ears. His eyes could only see dust, making him realize he was in a large crater. Groaning for a second, he heard his classmates shriek in fear as Ronnie yelled from the classroom.

"Stupid baka! Don't say things like that!" He could clearly hear her say above all the shrieking children.

 _Remember Lincoln, just get back up. The pain is temporary._

Remembering Lucy's words he forced his body to respond as he tried getting up. Despite being sure his body was broken or at least injured, he found it surprisingly easy to climb out from the crater. He took a deep breath before casually climbing back into the window.

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you" Lincoln said, taking his seat again and trying to dust himself off.

Ronnie frowned and turned away again. "The only embarrassed person is you, baka" she mumbled.

Lincoln smiled at that. "Yeah, there's just no way someone as cool as you could be-"

Lincoln expected her to throw him out the same window she broke before, but instead she picked him up and threw him through the wall next to the window.

Now back inside a similar yet different crater from before, he forced himself to stand again. "Stop talking baka!" Said Ronnie from the class again. Lincoln didn't bother trying to dust himself again and climbed back in.

"Ok" he said with a smile. Ronnie growled and he chose to heed her words.

Just then the teacher walked in. "Alright class take your… what happened to the wall?" He asked. Nobody would dare snitch on Ronnie Anne.

* * *

"Lincoln, why is there crumbs in your hair?" Clyde asked his friend.

Lincoln waved off his question. "Never mind that, do you see Ronnie Anne?" He asked.

Clyde looked around for a moment before leaning into his friend. "I don't see her yeeAAAHA HEY RONNIE ANNE!" Clyde exclaimed. Lincoln turned to his side to see Ronnie with an irritated frown on her face. When did she get there?

Without a word, she plopped her food down on the table and took a seat. Despite Clyde being mostly alright with her now, Clyde still flinched when the table shook from how hard she sat herself down.

"Lincoln-Chan" She said simply.

Lincoln smiled at her. "Hey Ronnie" Lincoln asked.

"What are you doing?" She said. Lincoln didn't need to be told what she meant.

 _Be very direct._

"Just giving you the respect that someone as cool as you deserves." Lincoln said. Clyde let out a small 'oh boy' as he ducked under the table.

"What are you talking about, baka!" Ronnie yelled, slamming her palms on the table.

Lincoln grabbed an apple off his tray. "That you're pretty?" Lincoln said as if it was the easiest thing to understand.

Ronnie didn't respond, but instead she sat back down as her whole face burned red. "Not to mention you're strong and smart too." Lincoln added. Her face turned an even darker shade of red as she quickly pulled out a bazooka, aimed it straight at Lincoln, and fired.

The whole cafeteria was filled with smoke in an instant. All the students nearby coughed and wheezed as they tried to fan away the smoke in their faces. Some other students ran out the room in fear as the sprinklers activated. "Idiot! Don't just say stuff like that! Baka!" Ronnie yelled, somehow remaining dry and smoke-free as she turned away in embarrassment.

 _Don't be scared. She's mostly harmless. Usually._

Lincoln remained where he sat. Luckily his body acted as a good shield to his chair, but the table was obliterated. Clyde had a look of pure shock as his previous shield had gone away. Meanwhile Lincoln was covered in so much dust and smoke that he could camouflage into the shadows if he wanted to. He smiled as he dusted his face off a little. "Whatever you say Ronnie" he said.

Ronnie growled and grabbed her tray of food, which had also survived the blast and was previously sitting on Clyde's hair. "Just eat your stupid lunch!" She said, shoveling down her sloppy joe in anger. Lincoln smiled and ate the one apple still in his hand.

* * *

For some odd reason, Lincoln couldn't get himself cleaned. He had just finished his Gym class, which of course resulted in him getting an earful from his classmates with constant teasing, and had hit the showers. The crumbs of dirt and debri wouldn't get off his hair nor would the smoke and ashes be cleaned off his hands. The only exception was his face which he assumed he cleaned when he dusted off his face earlier at lunch.

Regardless, everyone was giving him a weird look. Some were whispering about his odd appearance like he just survived a bomb. Others were discussing how he had 'lost his mind' and others were saying stuff along the lines of 'he must have a death wish.' Weirdly enough a familiar looking girl seemed to be grinding her teeth. Again he was used to the small humiliation thanks to his reputation, but he couldn't help but wonder what Ronnie Anne was thinking about all of this. Thankfully all his classes for the day were over.

"How're ya feeling buddy?" Clyde asked as he and Lincoln were packing up at their lockers.

Lincoln responded by trying to dust off his clothes. "I've had worse" he said.

"We gonna wait for Ronnie again?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln nodded his head. "Yeah, you can go on ahead I wanna talk to her alone. Hopefully." Lincoln said.

"Alright. Good luck Lincoln." Clyde said as fist bumped his friend before turning and leaving.

 _Be patient. She'll probably try avoiding it as much as she can._

Lincoln decided to pass the time with the newest Ace Savvy. Reaching into his backpack he halfway pulled out his comic when he felt someone bump into him, making him spill the contents of his backpack onto the floor. "Oh no!" He went as he quickly picked up his comic like if it was a baby.

"O-Oh! Sorry La- I mean Lincoln!" A frightened voice said behind him. Lincoln turned but only saw a blur sprint past the doors leading outside. Lincoln scratched his head. Was that Chandler? Nah, there's no way he'd ever be scared of Lincoln like that.

 ***Crack***

The sound of something crack made Lincoln turn around. He saw a mildly surprised Ronnie Anne looking down at her feet. Lincoln followed her eyes and gasped. "My phone!" He exclaimed as he quickly reached down and grabbed the object.

After a few seconds of inspecting it, he let out a sigh of relief. It was just the screen thankfully. He'd need to thank Lori for putting that on.

"Is it broken?" He heard Ronnie ask.

Lincoln pocketed the device and waved his hands dismissively. "No it's fine. I don't really use it much anyways." Lincoln insisted.

Ronnie looked down with a small frown. "I almost broke your phone" she said. Lincoln reached down and began scooping up his pencils and notebooks.

"Don't worry, someone bumped into me and dropped my stuff. It wasn't your fault." He insisted. Ronnie wordlessly bent down and helped him shove his stuff into his backpack.

After getting his backpack sorted out, he stood up and finally put his comic inside. "There" He said happily as he put his backpack on. Ronnie didn't say anything. "Are you alright?" Lincoln asked. Ronnie responded by hooking her arm with his with an angry frown. Lincoln blushed lightly but didn't complain as she began walking forward with him, leading him out the school.

Halfway through their walk, Lincoln couldn't resist the urge to ask anymore. "Are you walking me home?" He asked.

Ronnie mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"Well, thanks."

"Stop thanking me" Ronnie mumbled. Lincoln nodded his head.

Finally arriving home, he turned to her again. "Well, do you want to come inside?" He asked. Ronnie shook her head, refusing to look at him. Lincoln scratched his hair. "Ok, well I guess I'll see you la-"

* * *

From the window, Lucy looked outside from her room to see her brother and the Tsundere known as Ronnie Anne kiss again. From the look of it, Lincoln was caught off guard. She smiled knowing her brother did what she told him to do. "Looks like watching all that anime paid off" Lucy said to herself as she pulled the blinds and resumed watching her show.

Unknown to all of them there was somebody hiding in the bushes, and she was NOT happy. " **That BITCH just kissed my Lincoln-Senpai…** " she mumbled darkly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes = Part of me wanted to just flat out delete this chapter. It isn't bad or anything but rather besides the first and last sections it won't have too much of an impact on the remaining story. Like this could've very well been put into the first few chapters (which I used to establish characters and what not). Yet if I did remove it, then the next chapter might've felt like it came out of nowhere since I didn't have the next plot element actually speak much before this. I could've added a few more into the next chapter, but then it would've been WAY too long since the next chapter is almost double what each chapter usually is. Might split the next chapter into two if I feel like it since it hits like 6k, which is a lot for me. Probably wont though xD.**

 **Hopefully my grammar/structure is improving. It's kinda hard to spot spelling mistakes when I write Lincoln-Senpai a lot, which is often seen as a misspelling. Oh and I'm also gonna put 'chapter previews' from now on (at the end) since I usually have chapters stockpiled. If I don't then oh shit I'm backed up now xD**

 **Stay safe out there folks! Find a cute costume for Halloween! Leave a review if you can! Have a wonderful month!**

 **Chapter 8** **Preview.**

Both the girls placed a hand on each of his shoulders, causing him to halt his sentence. For a moment Lincoln was confused as to what they were doing. However his confusion quickly turned into fear when they began emitting a dark aura, slowly turning to face him. Lincoln felt he was shrinking under their gaze, like a prey who had been captured by a predator. They both mumbled their next sentence.

" **Stay out of it** "


	8. It's been a while

**It's been a while**

 **(A/N I'm not good at writing fight scenes, despite the many I've seen. So don't judge me too hard this chapter.)**

Lincoln was definitely not a morning person. Granted he could probably force himself up if he knew he had to get up early, but when he woke up to see a note taped on his window saying 'meet me before class' he could only assume Ronnie wanted to talk to him about the kiss. He still got goosebumps just thinking about it. He definitely liked it though.

Lincoln had to quickly shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair, eat his food, and bike pedal (cause Lori sure wouldn't get up so early) his way to school. Luckily he had arrived around thirty minutes early, but Lincoln still found it odd that the school looked deserted. The lights were also turned off?

As he made his way to his locker, he saw a red arrow where his locker was instructing him to continue forward. He continued walking until he saw another arrow lead to a corner, a dark one. Everything about this screamed danger, but Lincoln decided to continue. Ronnie wouldn't harm him anyways.

When he rounded the corner he saw nothing but more darkness. He gulped a bit before continuing. After what felt like hours, he finally walked directly below a single lighted up bulb. "The school should really fix up this hallway" Lincoln said to himself.

"I agree~"

Lincoln froze in fear when he felt a pair of very cold hand grasp his shoulders. That wasn't Ronnie Anne's voice. The hands began rubbing his shoulders not unlike how someone would pet their dog.

"Always so smart aren't you Lincoln~?"

The arms slid of his shoulders and he heard some footsteps behind him. He wanted to turn, to speak, to do well ANYTHING, but he simply couldn't. It was as if he was paralyzed.

"It isn't nice to ignore a girl Lincy~"

Lincoln forced himself to turn his head. When he locked eyes with his assailant he gasped. If his blood was ice cold before, it completely was frozen now. "Cr… Cr… Cristina!?" Lincoln exclaimed.

Said girl smiled sweetly and pinched Lincoln's cheeks. "You remember me Lincy-poo" She said.

How could Lincoln forget his old best friend? The best friend be lost because of his own selfish actions.

Lincoln could remember the whole ordeal like if it was yesterday. Cristina had asked Lincoln to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with her, he had to admit she did have some appeal to her, but what he didn't want was all the teasing and laughing from his peers that would've definitely ensued from dating the biggest nerd in school. According to his classmates, being friends with a nerd was bad enough but dating them was the ultimate shame. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he was weak to peer pressure. Of course he caved. It didn't help that she asked in lunch, where everyone was eavesdropping. " _Haha good one Cristina!_ " He laughed, trying to signal her to play along. Was it cowardly? Yes. Did he blame her when she got angry at him? No. What he DID blame her for was when she went psycho.

" _There's someone else isn't there!? It's that bitch Paige isn't it! Or is it that stupid slut Girl Jordan! Who is it Lincoln! WHO!? I'll kill them!"_

It was then she turned into one of the scariest things known to middle-schoolers: a Yandere. Security was called, parents were called, and people were hurt. Cristina had attacked Paige (since she was the first one she found) and earned herself a suspension. Paige never spoke to Lincoln ever again, probably out of fear (not that he blamed her). Lincoln didn't even know who Girl Jordan was, but she probably stayed away too.

Then to make matters worse she uploaded a video of herself practice-kissing a pillow with Lincoln's face on it. She destroyed her social life along with his (whatever remained of it). His family wanted to get him a restraining order, but he managed to convince them out of it. He couldn't bring himself to do that to his ex-best-female-friend (as he often told Clyde so he wouldn't get jealous). Besides she seemed to leave him alone after that. Maybe he should've got it.

"I- You- Why are you here!?" Lincoln exclaimed. Last he heard she transferred schools. Cristina smiled and pulled out a wig from behind her. It was then his eyes widened even more.

"I wouldn't dream of being away from my Lincoln-Senpai~" she said. Lincoln got a few flashbacks of all the 'familiar girls' he thought he saw. All the times said girl seemed angry or irritated when he was around Ronnie Anne. He suddenly felt like an idiot for not recognizing her.

Lincoln tried backing away but ended up hitting his back on the lockers. "Don't be afraid Lincy. Once I take care of that little nuisance Tsundere, I'll have you all to myself~" she said, again pinching his cheek harshly. Lincoln dunked under her arms and began making a run for it. Unfortunately for him she had quickly grabbed him and harshly yanked his hand, making him fall to the floor.

"I'd think twice about running away Lincy, you got lucky at the grocery store but you won't get away this time" Cristina said with a crazed smile that would scare Lucy.

Lincoln crawled away but hit another set of lockers. "Not unless you want your friend to suffer" Cristina said. Lincoln was breathing through his mouth at this point before he squinted his eyes shut.

"R-Ronnie Anne isn't scared of you!" Lincoln exclaimed. Cristina chuckled before pinning him to the lockers.

" **You sure do think highly of her huh?** "

Lincoln held back his fears as he tried pushing her away. "But I didn't mean her" Cristina said.

Lincoln instantly stopped. "No…" Lincoln went as she stepped away and flipped a light switch on the wall. His heart stopped for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmph!" Clyde, Lincoln's best friend, muffled from his position on the chair he was tied to. Cristina had dragged poor Clyde into this.

Cristina casually walked over to the very scared boy. "I don't like hurting you, but I have no problem hurting our friend~" Cristina said as she reached behind the chair.

She pulled out something Lincoln had only seen maybe three times. It was Clyde's vintage one-of-a-kind misprint Ace-Savvy trading card of One-Eye Jack. The one where they accidentally placed the eyepatch in the wrong eye. Clyde had purchased that card in a pack and held off when they recalled it. It could very well be the only one in existence after all these years. His prized possession. The card that made him favorite One-Eye Jack.

Then Cristina pulled out a lighter and made a small flame before bringing it dangerously close to the card. Clyde shook in his chair in obvious fear.

"No stop!" Lincoln exclaimed. Cristina chuckled.

"Only if you do as I say" she said.

Lincoln looked at the maniacal girl, then to Clyde who looked ready to cry. "What do you want?" Lincoln sulked. Cristina walked over and lightly put a hand on his cheek.

"Don't be sad Lincy. I know you're upset now, but trust me… **Everything I do, I do it for us.** "

* * *

Lincoln sat on his chair in obvious fear. He was gonna die. Simple as that. He'd either die to Ronnie Anne or Cristina. The Tsundere (whatever that is) or the Yandere. He nervously kept shaking his foot and sweated up a storm. A few students seemed to look worried for the boy as if he'd get a heart attack any second now. All except one familiar looking girl, who was smiling contently nearby.

Finally the target in question walked in: Ronnie Anne. The class looked away from her in fear, sans one girl who was snickering nearby. Lincoln did his best to maintain eye contact when she spotted him. She rolled her eyes and frowned as she took her seat. "Hey Lincoln-Kun" Ronnie said simply as she looked away with a faint blush.

Images of their previous kiss flashed through his mind, making him blush in return. "H-Hey Ronnie" he said. Ronnie blushed brighter in response. The classmates nearby seemed nervous. They probably assumed she was red with fury. Lincoln opened his mouth to say his lines, but kept pausing. The teacher wasn't here, so it'd be his only chance. His only chance to help his friend, at the cost of his girlfriend. Well, his wanna-be girlfriend since she ran off immediately after the kiss so they didn't officially-

The sound of buzzing made Lincoln instinctively reach over and grab the phone he now kept in his pocket. The most recent message made him shrink a bit. " _Get on with it_ " it said. How did she get his phone number? Lincoln swallowed his guts and crossed his hands.

"Ronnie Anne" he said. The girl peaked over to him with a slightly irritated look.

"What do you want Lincoln-Chan?" Ronnie asked. Lincoln squinted his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I… I don't wanna be your friend anymore!"

Ronnie's eyes widened, everyone in the class gasped, and Lincoln could hear another person snicker. Lincoln could feel his heart shatter at that, but he had no choice. He hated this but Cristina had no mercy. No Yandere ever had mercy.

Just as Cristina had told him she would, Ronnie Anne calmly reached over and grabbed his hand before calmly leading him out for presumably the beating of his life. The whole class began whispering about what his final words would be. She barely took four steps away from the class when she halted, not turning to him. Lincoln closed his eyes and waited for the beating that would surely come.

"Alright spill it, what's going on Lincoln-Kun?" Ronnie asked.

Lincoln opened his eyes. "What?" He said. Ronnie frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar. What's going on?" She asked again. Lincoln could only stare. She figured him out? Then again, his sisters had always made that same comment to him. Who knew it was actually a blessing in disguise.

"Don't hurt him!"

Right in cue, Cristina had emerged from the classroom with all the bravado he expected from her. Said girl quickly ran over and stood in between the two of them. "You won't hurt my Lincoln-Senpai!" She announced.

Ronnie blinked a bit. "Who are you?" She asked. Cristina smirked as if she was a superhero as she threw off her wig.

"I am Lincoln's true love!" She announced.

Ronnie blinked, a deadpan look on her face. "Alright" she said simply.

Cristina harshly shoved Ronnie away. "Go bother someone else you whore!" Cristina said. Ronnie seemed a bit ticked off, but otherwise calm.

"The only person bothering us here is you, Puta" she responded.

Lincoln stepped away, mostly in fear. "Careful Ronnie, she's a Yandere!"

Cristina arched and eyebrow and turned to Lincoln. "Wait, you know what a Yandere is but not a Tsundere?" Cristina asked. Before Lincoln could respond, a fist connected with her face making her tumble back a bit.

However, as expected from someone as fierce as a Yandere, she merely rubbed her cheek a bit as if it was only a sting. Ronnie's eyes widened. Nobody ever tanked her punch before. Lincoln gulped as Cristina stood up with a wicked smile. " **You get that one for free** " she said.

Lincoln wasn't new to cat fights. In a family as big as his, especially with ten sisters running around the place, there was always bound to be fights among their family. Lincoln himself wasn't a saint, but he did like to try and defuse the situation. Lincoln took a careful step towards the duo. "Alright let's just calm down. How about we just-"

Both the girls placed a hand on each of his shoulders, causing him to halt his sentence. For a moment, Lincoln was confused as to what they were doing. However his confusion quickly turned into fear when they began emitting a dark aura, slowly turning to face him. Lincoln felt he was shrinking under their gaze, like a prey who had been captured by a predator. They both mumbled their next sentence.

" **Stay out of it** "

Lincoln quickly nodded and scampered back until his back hit the set of lockers on the wall. They continued their gaze on him for a second until they both snapped their attention to each other.

It happened in an instant. Cristina pulled out a pencil out of her pocket and swiped at Ronnie's face. Ronnie barely managed to jump back before the lead could mark her face. Her hair however wasn't as fortunate. Somehow the pencil was sharp enough to cut a small portion of Ronnie's hair. Now a good distance away from each other, both of them looked at the strands of hair now on the floor.

Cristina chuckled while Ronnie felt her hair in slight shock. "How did you do that?" Ronnie asked. Cristina responded by twirling the pencil in her hand.

"Years of drawing fan comics have finally paid off." Cristina said. Ronnie let out a grown as she charged forward.

Lincoln turned away in fear right before Ronnie's fist collided with Cristina's open palm. The whole school shook so hard that it seemed to trigger an alarm. The sirens in the speakers blared and all the classroom doors flung open. The very first student to step out, which turned out to be Rusty, gasped in shock. "Cristina!" He exclaimed. A crowd of students stepped out of the classes. "The Yandere!?" Another student yelled. "Oh god run!" Someone else said.

Everyone began screaming and running out the doors. "Students calm down! It's obviously just a drill!" A teacher yelled as they and the rest of the classroom teachers chased the students out the school. Lincoln, having watched that whole ordeal, finally turned back to the two girls.

Cristina had left a trail of broken tiles on the floor she slid on while Ronnie held her fist in her hands. "Aww what's wrong? Did I hurt the little Tsundere's poor hand?" Cristina taunted, shaking her hand a bit. Ronnie didn't respond as she looked at her fist. Lincoln's eyes widened. She was bleeding!

Cristina held out her pencil. "Don't worry, I'll even it out~" she sang, pulling out a second pencil into her remaining hand. Ronnie growled at the girl in anger as Cristina held up pencils in preparation.

"No stop!" Lincoln pleaded as he tried holding Cristina's hand in place. Cristina paused for a moment before harshly gripping his wrist.

"I'll be with you in a second Lincoln-Senpai" she said coldly before tossing him aside and lunging at Ronnie.

Lincoln rubbed his wrist. " _Man that hurt, I should really work out_ " Lincoln thought. Then his eyes widened. That hurt! Lincoln turned his head to see Ronnie jumping back at all of Cristina's slashes. Ronnie couldn't win! She might be strong and scary, but Lincoln doesn't actually remember a time where she caused him physical pain. Almost as if it was all just fancy Hollywood effects. Cristina meanwhile…

"Will. You. Stand. STILL!" Cristina said just as one of her slashes finally connects with Ronnie's face. The girl grunted in pain and felt her cheek, some blood seeping out. This is bad. Ronnie was gritting her teeth but was still not landing many hits and the ones that did connect didn't leave any marks. They needed someone who could actually do damage. Someone like...

"Mmmmph!"

Lincoln turned to see three different familiar faces. "Hello brother" said Lucy, standing in front of Lynn who was carrying Clyde.

"Hey Lincoln, why did I find Clyde tied up near the- is that Cristina?" Lynn asked. Lincoln ignored her question as he ran over to Clyde and pulled off the tape on his mouth. He let out a small 'ow' as Lynn set him down.

"Girls what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked as he began untying his friend. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"I was out with the team on a field trip when I saw everyone running out the school. I got Lisa, Lola, and Lana out already but Lucy here is being stubborn." Lynn said, ignoring how the hallway shook a bit like a meteor struck nearby.

"I'm not being stubborn. The coffins are fireproof and blast-resistant." Lucy said. Lincoln resisted the urge to ask why would her coffins need that function as he finally got Clyde freed.

"Thanks" Clyde said as he got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to faint" he said as he collapsed again.

Lynn rolled her eyes and picked him up again. "Let's get out of here" Lynn said as she and Lucy began walking to the double doors.

"Wait Lynn!" Lincoln pleaded making her pause and turn to him. He gestured to the two girls fighting. Well it wasn't much of a fight anymore but more like Ronnie desperately dodging all of Cristina's pencil swipes. Lynn eyed the two girls then back at Lincoln.

"Yeeeeaaaah I don't think so." Lynn said.

"I might be dark and gloomy, but I don't wanna die" Lucy said.

Lincoln laced his fingers together. "Please Lynn! You gotta help her! She's not gonna last much longer!" He said.

Lynn began sweating a bit. She might be willing to fight a Tsundere, but a Yandere was out of the question. "Uhhh I'd love too bro, but-"

The school shook again, causing all three of them to tumble over. Lincoln looked behind himself and gasped. Cristina was standing over Ronnie Anne, holding her down with one foot. Cristina had a cocky smirk. "Not so much of a threat now are you?" She asked. Ronnie grunted in response. Cristina pulled out a pencil and waved it around menacingly. "Now that you're out of the picture, Lincoln will be all mine~" she sang.

Lynn looked at Ronnie on the floor, then to Lincoln as he did his best puppy dog eyes. Lynn sighed and tossed Clyde to Lucy, who instead of catching him fell over. "She's protecting my bro, I guess I can at least help. _Even if it kills me._ " Lynn said, mumbling that last part, as she casually and slightly hesitantly walked over to the duo.

"I'm not dying today. See ya." Lucy said as she hoisted Clyde up and ran towards the doors.

"Hey, Cristina!" Lynn called, making the girl turn to her. Cristina looked very uninterested.

"What do you want sis?" She asked. Lynn resisted the urge to throw up.

"For the thousandth time I'm NOT your sister!" Lynn said.

"But you will be once I make Lincoln-Senpai mine~" Cristina said.

Lynn sighed and got in her karate stance. "Sorry not sorry, but I'm not letting you hurt my bro." She said.

Cristina lifted her foot from Ronnie and turned to the jock. "I'm only hurting him cause he doesn't know what he wants yet" Cristina said. Lynn huffed a bit but remained motionless.

Cristina folder her arms and began tossing her pencils up and down. "What? Not gonna make the first move?" She asked.

Lynn held her stance and squinted at the girl. "Just waiting for an opening" she responded. Cristina chuckled.

"What open-"

Right as Cristina tossed the pencils up, Lynn lunged at the girl with all the force the quarterback could muster. Being caught off guard Cristina was slammed to the floor, her weapons falling to the floor not too far away. Lynn tried to hold her down in a pin but Cristina managed to stand herself up and push Lynn off of her.

Cristina scrambled for the pencils but thankfully Lynn had learned a lot from all those remote control fights. Lynn stuck out her leg making Cristina faceplant. "Hah!" Lynn went as she ran past her, but she also fell when Cristina grabbed her legs. Lynn kicked her leg free (by kicking Cristina's face) and quickly dashed up.

Lynn grabbed a hold of pencils with a triumphal smile. Lynn turned around and smirked at the image before her. Cristina stood up slowly, a bloody nose present on her face. "I made a Yandere bleed? Man how awesome can I get?" Lynn cheered as she fist pumped.

Cristina didn't say a word as she gritted her teeth. Lynn brought her hand down in slight fear. "Uhhh, I got your pencils! What'cha gonna do now?" Lynn taunted. Cristina responded by smashing her hand on the nearest locker, causing it to fall off its hinges, and pulling out a pencil case. Lynn deflated a bit.

"Dang it."

Lynn didn't even see her open up the case as suddenly an onslaught of sharpened pencils flew straight at her. Lynn dropped the pencils she was holding and got in her stance. " _Ok, there's no way I can dodge all of those. Best thing I can do is minimize the damage._ " Lynn quickly thought as she crouched over and shielded her face. Lynn felt a few pricks on her arms as the pencils flew by her, but luckily Lynn's tough skin wouldn't easily be cut.

When the coast seemed clear she quickly stood herself up. Then she immediately froze when she saw Cristina right in front of her, holding a pencil to her neck. Lynn would've laughed at the thought of being slashed by a pencil, if she didn't feel a small amount of her blood seep from where her skin and the tip connected.

Cristina looked furious. "You're lucky you're Lincoln's sister, otherwise I'd **kill** you right now." She said. Lynn couldn't even nod. She knew the Yandere wasn't lying. "But that doesn't mean I can't put you in your place" Cristina said with a smile.

Before she could do whatever she was planning on doing, Cristina felt someone poke her shoulder. Just as she turned, Lynn took the opportunity to jump back and simultaneously grab the pencil from her hand. Cristina meanwhile couldn't acknowledge it as she was face to face with her previous target Ronnie Anne. The girl look angry.

Ronnie head butted the girl with such force that Lincoln would have sworn he saw the air ripple. Cristina flew back, Lynn barely managing to duck in time, and slammed into the wall. Of course it left a hole, but Cristina looked more annoyed than in pain. "Right, somehow I forgot about you" she said as she stepped out the hole in the wall. Ronnie was already running at her with the speed of a bullet, making Lynn tumble from the wind she blew past.

Cristina looked around for a moment for a weapon before muttering a curse and charging forward as well. The two met in the middle as they both tried to push the other to the ground, both of them having a vein on their head in anger. As the two continued their power struggle, Lincoln could've sworn he saw some electricity emit from them but that would be crazy. Lynn however could only think one thing. " _I'm way out of my league._ " Lynn thought as she stood herself up and walked to Lincoln. "C'mon let's go" Lynn said.

"But she still needs our help!" Lincoln pleaded.

Lynn sighed and forcefully hoisted her brother over her shoulder. "Sorry Lincoln, but I didn't almost die just so you can be in danger." She said as she began taking him to the doors.

"No wait! I gotta help her! There's gotta be something I can do!" Lincoln pleaded.

Just then the double doors opened, revealing Lisa. "As a matter of fact there is" She said in her heavy lisp. Lynn looked mad. "

Lisa what're you doing here! You should be outside we're it's safe!" Lynn scolded.

"Theoretically speaking, if what Darcy told me is true, then I fail to see how being outdoors would protect me from a Yandere specimen." Lisa countered.

Lynn and Lincoln blinked. "Darcy?" They asked.

Lisa blushed for a split second before clearing her throat. "Irrelevant. Based on what she told me, I figured you'd need my assistance." She said as she stepped towards the duo.

"You see brother-unit in my recent Tsundere studies I've been developing a defense system against them if needed to avoid an incident similar to what we had not a few days ago. Thus I created this!" Lisa announced as she held out a dart. "A sleeping dart with enough potent to knock out a Tsundere!" Lisa said.

"...and you had that with you because…?" Lynn asked.

"Again, irrelevant." Lisa countered.

Lincoln managed to wiggle out of Lynn's grasp, which made him faceplant on the floor, and took the dart from Lisa. "Will this work on Cristina?" Lincoln asked. Lisa walked over to one of the previously discarded pencils.

"While I haven't been analyzing Cristina, I did notice a trend among Yanderes. They always tend to use some sort of weapon, while Tsundere's will mostly rely on their physical strength. Hence it means Cristina probably needs a less powerful compound to be knocked out, so it's 90% likely it'll work." Lisa said as she picked up the pencil and began eyeing it.

Lincoln smiled. He could win! However his smile dropped when a question popped in his mind. "How will I hit her with this dart?" He asked, turning and realizing he couldn't even see them anymore. All he could see was blurs and the sound of fists and angry grunts.

"Can't you just give it to Ronnie? She seems up to the task." Lynn said, casually forcing Lincoln's head down as a few blurs rushed past.

Lisa shook her head. "Negative. I'm afraid while Tsunderes often sprout a variety of weapons, Ronnie Anne is unlikely to be efficient with any of them hence will likely miss. Our best bet is to take Cristina by surprise." Lisa said.

Lincoln scratched his head. "How do we do that?" He asked.

Lisa shrugged. "How should I know? I can't do everything here." She said.

Lincoln squinted his eyes shut and attempted to drown out the sounds of combat as he tried thinking. What could possibly render Cristina immobile or distracted while somebody got close to her with the dart? What would make her stop in her tracks?

Lincoln eyes opened, then he groaned. Looks like he only had one option. "Here, take this" Lincoln said as he passed the dart to Lynn. She had no time to respond as Lincoln was already walking to the brawlers.

He stood directly in the middle of the clashes, neither of the two girls noticing him. "Stop!" Lincoln yelled. The clashes died down as both girls slowed to a stop in front of Lincoln. Ronnie was sporting a few cuts and a lot of bruises while Cristina looked tired with her hair messed up but otherwise fine. "Cristina I'm here to make a deal with you." Lincoln said.

Lincoln marched up to Cristina, who looked a bit confused if not tired, and gulped down his fears as he held her arm. "If you promise not to hurt Ronnie Anne, I'll go on a date with you" he said. Ronnie's jaw dropped and Cristina's eyes widened. Lincoln saw Lynn and Lisa sport look of shock on their faces, but luckily Lynn shook herself out of it and began to take aim.

Cristina smiled. Then she laughed wildly like if somebody was tickling her. "Wow! If I knew it'd be this easy then I would've done this sooner Lincoln-Senpai~" she said. Lynn looked very nervous, she only had one shot.

Lincoln squeaked when Cristina grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Call it a hunch, but I'm not sure I believe you. Maybe we should seal the deal…" she pressed her forehead into Lincoln with a wicked smirk. "With a kiss~" she said.

Lincoln gulped again when Cristina began tilting her head. Lincoln closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. " _You better not miss Lynn!_ " He thought as he felt Cristina's hand slowly inch him forward.

Lynn meanwhile was sweating up a storm as she closed one of her eyes and began balancing herself. " _Here goes everything_ " Lynn thought as she swung her hand back and throw the dart.

The sound of Cristina grunting made Lincoln very happy, for all of two seconds. His eyes opened when he felt Cristina fall the floor. Then his eyes widened with Ronnie, who had her fist out and a dart implanted on her arm, standing where Cristina was before. Cristina looked shocked, eyeing the dart on Ronnie's hand.

"WHY DID YOU PUSH HER AWAY!?"

Lincoln jumped at Lynn's shriek. Cristina turned to Lynn for a second before glaring hard, making Lynn clamp her palms onto her mouth. "Oh. You threw that?" She asked as she stood up.

Ronnie meanwhile was huffing and panting in her spot, eyeing the dart for a moment. "I… Was trying to push Lincoln-Kun away." Ronnie mumbled, swaying a little.

Lincoln stood in front of Cristina, hoping to get her attention away from Lynn. "H-hey! We have a date to plan! Let's go and-" Lincoln said. When Cristina grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, he gasped and stopped his sentence.

"I don't get it Lincoln-Senpai. I've been very nice to you. I asked you out, I called you pretty, I have a wall full of pictures of you, I even put a sticky note on you so no sluts bug you. We were be best of friends right? I did everything for you. And how do you repay me? By trying to dart me?" She brought Lincoln closer with an intense glare. " **Well guess what. I'm getting my Senpai. I don't care if I have to blow up the whole school. I don't care if I have to kidnap you! You're mine. DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE MINE! AND I'LL FUCKING PROVE IT!** "

Lisa's eyes widened. Lynn's jaw dropped. Ronnie gasped. Lincoln just shrieked as Cristina slapped him. Lincoln fell with a harsh thud as Cristina let him drop to the floor. He brought up a hand to his cheek, his brain only focused on the stinging sensation. That hurt, a lot.

Both Lisa and Lynn ran past Cristina to their fallen brother. Lincoln showed no sign of acknowledging them as Lisa pulled out a first aid kit while Lynn sat him up and leaned him into her for support. "Lincoln are you ok!?" Lynn asked as Lisa began tossing out some chemicals and beakers from her 'medkit' looking for something. Lincoln kept his eyes shut tight and his hand refused to budge. Ronnie only could stare in disbelief.

"Got it! Let me see the wound!" Lisa said, pulling out some cotton swabs and another pink chemical. Lincoln didn't say anything, just keeping his eyes shut.

"Sorry bro, but we need to see it" Lynn said as she pried his hands away. They gasped when saw a red bruise forming on his cheek.

Lisa looked troubled. "Don't worry brother, this will reduce the swelling" she said as she dipped the cotton in the pink chemical and began dabbing it on his bruise.

"Sorry Senpai, but you left me no choice."

The voice of Cristina made Lynn slowly turn to her. She stared at her. The Yandere didn't even look troubled. She just openly hurt Lincoln and she didn't even look upset. " _She hurt my brother…_ " Lynn thought. It wasn't the 'Ow I'm hurt but I'm magically fine' kinda hurt you got from a Tsundere or a cartoon, it was the hurt that left a mark and stung for days.

" _She hurt MY BROTHER._ " Lynn thought, slowly leaning Lincoln into the wall and standing up. She glared at Cristina, just openly glaring without a frown with a few eye twitches. Cristina arched an eyebrow at Lynn before smirking. That did it for her.

"YOU FUCKING JERK!" Lynn shrieked as she lunged at the Yandere. Cristina nearly laughed at the futile attempt as she lazily held out her hand to stop her. Once her fist reached her open palm, Cristina was shocked to see she was easily pushing it. By the time she realized she should've dodged it was too late.

The gut punch she delivered to Cristina made a small ripple in the air. It wasn't nearly as big as Ronnie Anne nor as powerful looking, but Cristina froze with that punch. After a second Cristina coughed out some saliva as she stumbled back a bit, clutching her stomach in pain, before faceplanting to the floor.

Lynn was huffing like she just ran a marathon, her shaking fist still lingering in the air as if Cristina's stomach was still there. "Fuck. You." She mumbled, uncaring that she did the impossible feat of defeating a Yandere.

Meanwhile Lisa stood completely dumbfounded to see Lynn had knocked out Cristina. Something of that caliber would be considered impossible to do unless you were either a Yandere, which Lisa was certain Lynn was not, or a Tsundere. As much as Lisa would like to believe otherwise, it wouldn't be a stretch to consider the later.

" _Wait, if I remember correctly she mentioned a new boy joining her class. Francisco if I remember correctly._ " Lisa thought. She made a mental note to discuss this with Lori later.

Lynn turned back to her brother and knelt down. He had a few tears on his face from the pain. Lisa quickly faced away from Lynn, hoping she didn't catch her staring. "Don't worry Lincoln, the pain will subside soon" Lisa said.

Lynn held her brother's head in a light embrace. "It's ok bro. I got you." She whispered. Lincoln didn't say anything as Lynn hugged him tighter.

Ronnie meanwhile said nothing as Lincoln was attended to. She sat herself down, taking one glance at the fallen Yandere, and let the overwhelming urge to fall asleep overtake her.

* * *

"What do you mean she got away!?" Rita yelled into her phone. There was the sound of somebody talking in an almost desperate fashion in the phone. Lincoln, now holding a pack of ice to his cheek while he waited for Luan to come home with the 'proper' supplies to dress his wound, sat awkwardly on the couch. He couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever his mom was talking too. "She attacked my son! It's your job to make sure the school where my baby boy is attending is SAFE!" She yelled.

Lincoln flinched when his mom began stomping around him. The voice on the phone whimpered some more. "I. Don't. CARE! Call the swat team if you have too! I want her away from my son!" She yelled. Lincoln saw his father, who was previously rubbing Lincoln's head in support, walk over to his wife.

"Calm down honey. Here I'll talk to them." Lynn Senior said as Rita angrily tossed the phone to him.

Lynn Sr cleared his throat before pressing the phone to his ear. "Now listen up here bud! If you think I'm gonna stand here and let my son get hurt again by some psychopath then you got another thing coming!" He yelled as he stomped his way to their room. Rita followed him and slammed the door shut behind her.

Lincoln sighed at them. He understood that they're angry, but what was the school's small security force gonna do against a Yandere? Of course she got away. They were too busy evacuating everyone who remained inside along with Lynn's team who was doing their best to keep everyone calm. So now Cristina was lose again, and she'd definitely try something. She still had Clyde's card after all.

Lincoln looked to his left to see his younger sisters (and Lynn) snoring away peacefully. Lola and Lana were in some weird position like they were sleep-competing for his hand, occasionally mumbling something and lightly smacking each other's face. Lynn and Lucy were leaning into the twins asleep. Lisa was latched onto his head, mostly leaning onto the top of the sofa, and snoring away. Lincoln looked to his right to see Ronnie Anne, snoring lightly with a hug on his hand. She hadn't said a word ever since all of that.

Luckily he didn't have to worry about the sisternado because Lynn called Lori immediately after. The remaining sisters didn't arrive home yet since, upon learning of Lincoln's wound, they speed to the mall to get him any medical equipment he might need. He was glad for that since it gave him a few moments before he was mummified.

"Incy!"

Lincoln looked down to see Lily on Charles' back. The dog jumped a little and panted happily while Lily tried reaching up to her brother with a whine. Luckily Charles managed to jump high enough for Lily to cling onto the sofa and wiggle her way in between Lincoln's feet. "Incy!" She whined as she hugged her brother.

Lincoln smiled and nuzzles his baby sister. "It's alright Lily. I'm ok now." He said. Lily giggled and laid down in Lincoln's feet. A second later, she was snoring away too making Lincoln suppress a giggle. The hug on his right arm tightened, making him turn to Ronnie.

Lincoln looked at her for a moment. "Ronnie? Are you awake?" He whispered. She didn't respond. Lincoln leaned into her. "Thanks, for protecting me" he whispered. Feeling the incredible urge to sleep finally take over, he closed his eyes and soon enough was snoring with his sisters.

Ronnie peaked and eye open with a blush. She scowled before nuzzling to him. "Stop thanking me Lincoln-ku…" she paused and looked down almost guiltily. "Lincoln. Just Lincoln." She muttered to herself as she went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note = Super long chapter! Well guess what, the next chapter will be ALMOST as long. Almost. This chapter is around 6k while the next is 5k, then after than the average of 3k will resume. You can tell if I enjoy writing a chapter base on if it's super long compared to the rest. So yeah this is that plot thing I was talking about, because guess what Cristina is FAR from done. Also a few of you guessed the whole Yandere thing, so kudos to you guys! Also no, the whole 'Lynn might be a Tsundere' won't be relevant. Why? Well she has another role, and it isn't to be a backup Tsundere.**

 **Also SURPRISE! Lincoln's parents actually show up! Don't get used to it because, while I love their characters, they don't have much use in my story. Kinda like Lily, who I can only do so much with as 'the baby' because that'd get old fast.**

 **Thanksgiving is almost here! I hope you all have someone to share it with, or at least enough food for the occasion! Thanks to everyone who had PM'd me, left a review and/or constructive criticism, and took the time to read my story. Seriously, it's such an honor that you take the time to read this. Thanks! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

 **Chapter 9** **Preview.**

Lincoln heard a tap at his window and froze. He had been preparing for her return, but this was too soon! He didn't even wanna look, already knowing who was probably waiting for him to respond. Yet, he still forced himself to slowly open his eyes, and peak at the window. There was a sticky note outside his window, the words clear as the moonlight.

'Come outside'


	9. New Problems and Old Faces

**New Problems and Old Faces**

The sounds of construction was the only thing Lincoln could hear. If he could peak outside his window he was sure he'd only see all of his sisters, minus Lucy who was seemingly standing guard outside his room, building some elaborate security system. Then again maybe it isn't elaborate if it's justified.

Cristina, the Yandere who had been secretly stalking Lincoln for who knows how long, was out there and probably waiting for her time to strike. Lincoln couldn't rely on Ronnie and Lynn to defend him forever and he certainly wasn't the type to fight back. He was a sitting duck and everybody knew it. So now Lisa and Lana got together to form some sort of blueprints for a security system. While Lana and the rest of the Loud family worked on setting up the foundation (such as enforcing the doors and setting up the barbed wire fence), Lisa began working on a prototype forcefield that, to her words, would 'only allow specified materials and people to enter unharmed.'

Lincoln for once didn't stop their shenanigans as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it. He didn't want them to know this, but he really felt unsafe. Cristina had been following him and worse he SAW her plenty of times, but it never crossed his mind that the familiar looking person was actually Cristina. It wasn't even a good disguise. How can only a wig fool the boy? No, how could fool EVERYONE? If she can sneak past all of that, then how close was she actually?

Lincoln hugged the pillow closer to his body. Her words still resonating within him. " _I don't care if I have to kidnap you! You're mine. Do you hear me!? You're mine!_ " Lincoln held his cheek and immediately pulled back when the light pressure caused some more stinging. His wound was now patched up with some cotton (doused in Lisa's chemical) taped on top of it. It looked weird, but Lisa assured it'd heal him in a few days.

Lincoln heard buzzing and looked to his phone to see Ronnie Anne's picture show up, indicating she was calling him. Well, it wasn't a picture of Ronnie but more of a picture of Lincoln running away with Ronnie in the background. He should really update that picture. Then again who even took that picture? Knowing it would be the worst decision in the world if he kept her waiting he picked up his phone and answered. "Hello?" He went.

"Lincoln."

Lincoln tensed up for a moment before realizing that was Ronnie's voice. For a moment he thought Cristina stole her phone or something. "H-Hey Ronnie." He said, still a little shaken up.

She took a moment before responding. "How are you doing?" She asked. Lincoln unconsciously poked at the cotton taped to his cheek.

"I've been better" he admitted.

There was a pause. Neither party knowing what to say or how to continue the conversation. Lincoln coughed. "So uhh… How's… Are you healing up?" He asked. He imagined Ronnie rolling her eyes at him.

"Of course I'm ok! You think I-" Lincoln held the phone away for a second as she seemed to take a deep breath. "I mean… Bobby has been treating me like a baby." She said.

Lincoln remembered when she had a small flu and Bobby took her to the hospital. If he freaked out then he could only imagine how she's being treated now. "I hear you. My sisters are building a literal force field as we speak" Lincoln said. She didn't respond, making him scratch his unmarked cheek. "...My Dad is thinking about hiring a private detective to find Cristina, but I don't think any detective is crazy enough to actually take the job." He said. Nothing.

Lincoln coughed, looking around the room. "Uhh, glad school was cancelled. I wouldn't be able to-" Lincoln began but stopped when he heard a click on the other end. Lincoln brought the phone to his face to see she hung up in him. Lincoln scratched his head in confusion. Then his phone began buzzing again.

Lincoln blinked and answered. "Hello?" He went.

"Lincoln! Are you ok!? Is Cristina there!?" Yelled the frantic voice of Clyde on the other end.

"Woah woah slow down Clyde I'm fine!" Lincoln said. He heard Clyde sigh in relief.

"Sorry Lincoln, I've been trying to call you on our walkie talkie. Why won't you pick up?" Lincoln eyed his surroundings.

"Let's just say I've been busy..." he said. More construction sounds resonated.

"I can imagine. My dads are installing a security system and hiring me a bodyguard! They're trying to balance their budget for it though." Clyde said. Lincoln chuckled.

"My sisters are putting up a force field." Just as he said that he saw the lights in his room dim a bit before lighting back up. "Or at least they're trying too." He said.

Clyde laughed at the other end. "I'm just glad you're ok bud."

Lincoln smiled at his friend, but then his smile vanished as a sad expression took his face. "Hey Clyde, I'm sorry" Lincoln said.

"About what?"

Lincoln sat down on his bed. "Cristina only tied you up and took your limited edition One-Eyed Jack card to get to me. It's kind of my fault you lost it." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln…"

"It's the whole reason we became friends! Without that card you would never have gone trick or treating as One-Eyed Jack!"

"Lincoln listen-"

"But don't worry Clyde. I'll be sure to get your card back. Even if it means-"

"Lincoln!" Clyde yelled, making Lincoln nearly drop his phone. "I don't care about the card." He said.

Lincoln's jaw dropped. "But… it's your most prized possession!" He said.

"It's just a card! ...ok no it's not just a card, but I'd rather have my best friend than some thousand dollar card anyways!"

Lincoln stared at the window, which showed a little smoke going up into the air, and smiled. "Thanks Clyde. You're the best." Lincoln said.

Lincoln felt the ground shake a bit. "Looks like that's my cue. I'll talk to you later Clyde!" Lincoln said as he hung up. He then dialed another phone number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Said the voice of Lisa.

"Lisa what was that?" Lincoln asked. He heard a nervous chuckle on the other end.

"It's seems like I underestimated how much volts this machine would take. I'm afraid the generator in the basement couldn't handle the output." She said. Just then the lights in Lincoln's room shut off, leaving him in darkness with only the window as a light source.

"Can you let me out of the bubble then?" Lincoln asked, pressing his hand on the 'anti-Yandere bubble' (as Lisa called it) that encased him and his bed.

"In due time. First I must get the prototype working." She said as she hung up. Lincoln saw more smoke from his window and what sounded like panicked shrieks and arguing. Now he was wishing he was out there, involved in all the Loud House shenanigans. It'd give him some company.

"Hi Lincoln"

Lincoln shrieked and jumped up so high that he hit the roof of his bubble. After a few seconds of rubbing his head in pain he squinted around trying to find the source. "Uh Lucy?" Lincoln called.

"Don't bother trying to find me. If you girls can't see me when I'm on the living room couch then you won't see me in the dark." Lucy's voice said. Lincoln had no argument for that. "Anyways, I've been reading up this story hoping it'd give us some insight on how to deal with Cristina. It's called 'loved to death' and the main protagonist is a Yandere." Lucy said.

"Wait, you were reading while you were supposed to be guarding me?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that I've been researching on Yanderes."

Lincoln smiled full of hope. "Did you figure out how to stop her? Like some kind of weakness?" He asked.

"Sigh. Sadly not." Lucy said. Lincoln slumped down at that.

"Well how did the story end then?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy gave a nervous chuckle. "The Yandere… goes to jail for murder." Lucy admitted. Lincoln gulped.

"Who did she kill?"

"We're getting off topic here" Lucy quickly said. Lincoln heard some pages being turned. "So what I've found out is that a Yandere will only result to murder if their 'senpai' supposedly cheats on them, which includes kissing and other intimate acts with anyone but them. They're also usually cunning and deceptive, but will almost never directly lie to their 'senpai' usually resorting to white lies." Lucy said.

Lincoln nodded, taking all this information in. "Lastly if a Yandere successfully begins dating their 'senpai' then they'll be tamed. They'll be overprotective of their 'senpai' and will constantly be reminding them how much they love them, maybe a little assertive, but overall normal if they think there's no threat. I think it's because they're ultimate goal is to marry them and they'll do anything to ensure that happens. Even in death." Lucy said. Lincoln gulped and nodded again.

"So what you're saying is that the ace up my sleeve is… me?" Lincoln asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I don't want you dating Cristina, let alone marry her, but unless we move away with absolutely no contact with anyone we've once known there's no way we'd ever be safe. She'll come back, sooner that any of us can guess." Lucy said.

Lincoln sighed and plopped onto his bed. "I'm sorry Lincoln" Lucy said. Lincoln turned to the darkness, which unknown to him he was facing Lucy now.

"Don't be. I brought this on myself for being such a coward back then. I shouldn't have rejected her just because everyone else would've made fun of me."

"Don't beat yourself up, you're still a kid."

"Yeah, but if I was as confident with myself as I am now then we'd never be in this mess."

"Sigh. I know I told you that dating her was the only way to guarantee safety, but I don't want you doing that. Maybe she'll leave you alone for a while, or find a new victim." Lucy said. Lincoln nodded.

Lincoln heard his door closed, making him assume Lucy left. Lincoln groaned in sadness. He was in deep with Cristina with no hope of winning. The Royal Woods police force was small and probably couldn't handle finding Cristina, let alone capturing her. He also doubted the swat would be called for one specific person, not that they had a better chance. He was a sitting duck, that was tied up and asleep.

Was Lincoln really willing to risk everyone's safety? He was the blame for this mess and now everyone could potentially DIE for it. There's no way they'd move without Cristina finding out, their family was simply too big for quiet getaways. Not to mention it'd be easy to find a family of thirteen.

No. Lincoln knew what he needed to do. That didn't mean he liked it though.

Lincoln pulled out his phone and dialed. After a few moments it was sent to voicemail, making Lincoln pocket his phone. "I'll tell Ronnie later, I guess." He said. He sent Clyde a text and pocketed his phone. With that he stood up. If he was going to lose then he would at least make sure nobody would be kidnapped and hurt again for his sake.

Lincoln pushed at his bubble until it began rolling. He only had to push for a second before he was close enough to his window. "That was easy" he said to himself. Then he looked up and saw his bed had rolled with the bubble and was now directly above him. He only shrieked for a second as the mattress fell of and landed on top of him with a loud pop. Lincoln pulled himself out and stood up. Luckily his cheek was ok.

Looking around he realized the mattress managed to pop his bubble. He smiled for a moment, looking outside to see his sisters all having fire extinguishers and dousing something in the middle of their circle. Then his smile dropped. He felt around for his drawer and pulled out a pencil and what felt like a crumpled piece of paper.

When he held the paper in the light he realized it wasn't a paper but a sticky note. The familiar 'this one is MINE' written on it, reminding him that it was Cristina that wrote that and not Ronnie like he first assumed. He crossed out her letters and turned it over to write a few of his own. Satisfied, yet horrified at what he wrote, he placed the sticky on his window and hoped none of his sisters saw it. " _I'm sorry Lucy_ " Lincoln thought as he began pushing his bed back to its spot.

'I give up. We need to talk.' It said.

* * *

Lincoln wasn't sleeping that night. How could he? He was expecting a visitor but had no clue when she'd arrive. In hindsight he had no clue of knowing if she'd even see the note, and frankly he hoped she didn't because it would mean she was literally spying on him.

Lincoln heard a tap at his window and froze. He had been preparing for her return, but this was too soon! He didn't even wanna look, already knowing who was probably waiting for him to respond. Yet, he still forced himself to slowly open his eyes, and peak at the window. There was a sticky note outside his window, the words clear as the moonlight.

'Come outside'

Luckily all of his sisters, including the twins who were positioned as his night guards, were dead asleep. Probably a good thing since school resumed the very next day. Lincoln managed to sneak his way downstairs and was just about out the door when he felt a peck on his head. He looked up to see Walt, their pet bird, flying above him.

Lincoln wasn't a bird whisperer, but everything about Walt's facial expression said suspicion. "Heeeey Walt. Just going out for a stroll?" Lincoln said. Walt flew there for a while, which lead to Lincoln sighing. "Ok look. I'm going to make a deal with Cristina." Lincoln whispered. Walt chirped like crazy and flew around in circles. "I know but it's the only way to be sure everyone is safe" Lincoln whispered.

Walt flew down and grabbed Lincoln's shirt and tried flying away from the door. Lincoln wouldn't budge however. "Please Walt. I can't sleep well knowing everyone is in danger because of me." Lincoln whispered. Walt stopped and chirped some more. Lincoln wasn't sure of what he said until Walt (somehow gripping the doorknob and opening the door) flew outside and out of view. Lincoln could only assume he went out to stand guard. Or at least he hoped he did.

Lincoln stepped out and quietly closed the door behind him. He turned and took a few steps forward, standing near the front of his home. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable sound of her voice to pierce the quiet peace of the night. He didn't have to wait long.

"Heeeey Lincoln-Senpai~"

Lincoln opened his eyes to see Cristina, smirking at him. He just sighed and held out an arm to shake. "Look Cristina, I just wanna talk" Lincoln said. Cristina giggled and happily shook his hand, making Lincoln a little more nervous.

"Oh anything for you Lincoln-Senpai. I'm all ears." She said happily. Lincoln had to tug his hand free from her. He ran his hands through his hair, unable to believe how he actually willingly came to her after so long.

"I know you won't leave me alone, no matter what I do." Lincoln began.

"Only because nobody else deserves you Lincy." Cristina interrupted.

"Yeah. Well it's obvious that you're going to seriously hurt someone. People I care about are in danger because of you."

"It's their fault for trying to get in between you and me Lincoln."

"So before we strike a deal, I'd like to say something and PLEASE don't interrupt."

Cristina smiled and gave a thumbs up, her hand motioning as if zipping her mouth closed.

Lincoln took a deep breath. "You're crazy. I thought I knew crazy, but after everything you've done I can't even tell if this is real. My sisters do crazy things and Ronnie Anne does crazy things, but you're on a whole new level. Like nobody in Royal Woods knows what to do about you, so they just let you be and hope you won't hurt anyone. But the fact is that you're not only crazy, but you are also psychotic. You don't care about how others feels and will do anything to get what you want. You're just dangerous." Lincoln said. By the end of that, Cristina was frowning. She wasn't livid like last time, but he definitely pushed a few buttons.

"And for that, I'm sorry."

Cristina's frown morphed into confusion. Lincoln continued. "Before you became this Yandere, you were actually cool. Remember the times we played in the arcade or hung around at my house? Lori and Leni were so sure we'd get married. You even liked all the same manga Clyde and I liked. It wasn't fair what I did to you. I rejected you only because I was afraid of how everyone would judge me. I laughed off your proposal like if you were joking, hoping you'd laugh it off with me. I didn't realize it meant so much to you. I was a coward and stupid for ever considering anyone else's opinion over ours."

Cristina had her jaw unhinged. "But you're not innocent in all of this. Lori told me that if a girl rejects you then the best thing you can do is move on. You shouldn't pursue them like some sort of animal. That makes you some kind of weirdo. Yes what I did was cowardly, but you should've moved on. We would have still been friends, maybe I would've come to love you back, but you decided to take this too far. Did you know Paige never talked to me again? What you did wasn't fair."

"That wasn't fair…? **THAT WASN'T FAIR?**!" Cristina yelled. Lincoln didn't move a muscle as she stomped on the ground in anger causing the ground to shake lightly. " **Why would I be fair with you Lincoln! After everything you've done! With HER!** " Cristina yelled.

"Paige and I were friends Cristina. Nothing more. I don't see why-"

" **I'm not talking about her! I'm talking about that Tsundere! Why did you give HER a chance! I did everything with you! I talked to you! I was your friend! I helped you! I cried with you! I was… YOU were my everything! You ARE my everything! Why does SHE get to have that chance with you but not me!?** " Cristina yelled, a stream of tears running down her face. By this point a few lights were being turned on around the neighborhood but neither party cared at the moment.

"I really did love you. I still do. I know I went too far, but I don't care. I told myself that if you said no, then I'd still be your friend. If you said no, I'd be sad but I'd be even worse if I lost my friendship with you and Clyde. I'd just… go crazy if we weren't friends anymore. But you didn't say no. You LAUGHED! You laughed at me like if I was some kind of idiot for feeling like this! How could you do that to me! I thought… I really thought you…" Cristina mumbled off as she turned to wiped her eyes.

"Please. Just tell me this. Why her but not me?" Cristina asked.

Lincoln blinked rapidly at her, feeling the stinging sensation threatening to spill tears in his eyes. It was as if a knife was in his gut, knowing he's made his old best friend cry. When they were the 'three musketeers' as they sometimes joked about, Lincoln and her had been through their share of emotional turmoil. He knew Cristina hated being hugged when she cried. It made her feel weak. He remained in place, letting her have her moment before speaking.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I guess I didn't want Ronnie to end up like you. I didn't wanna make the same mistake twice." Lincoln said, looking at Cristina. "I ruined our friendship, and you escalated everything out of proportion. We both did stupid things, but despite all that… I miss you." Lincoln said, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"...you do?" She asked.

Lincoln gripped her shoulder a little tighter. "Of course I do. I'm sure Clyde misses you too. Maybe we can never be as close as we used to be, but I think I at least owe you this." Lincoln said as he turned her to face him. She still looked miserable, but her eyes were focused on him and him alone. He took a calming breath before he gently gripped her hand and asked his next question.

"Cristina. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Cristina blinked. She looked at their connected hands then back to Lincoln. She opened her mouth and blinked again. Her eyes then went to Lincoln, his eyes remaining on her the whole time, before she smiled. It wasn't the smile of a predator, a psychopath, or even a crazed Yandere. It was a smile of a friend, Lincoln's friend Cristina.

"Yes! Yes of course! Yes I will! I…" Cristina began but stopped short as she let out a happy laugh. She rubbed her eyes, a smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry I just never thought this would ever happen." She said, giggling and still wiping her eyes.

Mentally, Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. Lucy was right after all, as Cristina seemed to be completely normal now. As she continued wiping her eyes and trying to collect her thoughts, Lincoln could only smile. This was definitely still his friend Cristina, and he was determined to fix what he broke.

Yet, a devious smile showed up on Lincoln's face. Maybe it was because he did find some charm to Cristina, or maybe because he felt like he owed it to her, but he decided to try something bold. So he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Cristina's eyes instantly snapped open and she jumped back. Her hand quickly clamped over the spot he kissed like if it was a fly, looking at Lincoln like if he was a ghost. He chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." He taunted.

She said nothing, making Lincoln worry she'd go Yandere crazy again, but after a moment she frowned. "I waited YEARS for a kiss and that's the best you can do?" She said. Lincoln childishly stuck his tongue at her and she blushed, from anger or embarrassment he didn't know.

Then she smiled. Lincoln knew he made a mistake when she crossed her arms and had a knowing look on her face. So what did he do? Of course he turned and ran off. Or at least he tried too as the instance he turned around Cristina had her hand on his wrist. "Gotcha" she said.

Lincoln turned back to her. "How did you…?"

"Lincoln, I beat up a Tsundere. I'm pretty sure I can easily catch you."

"...right. Completely forgot about that."

"Hehe. Thanks." Cristina said as she comedically spun him around in place with on flick. Lincoln could only let out a 'woooaaah' as she let him form a tornado in place. After a few seconds she casually grabbed him, instantly halting his spinning. "Glad I'm still good at that." She said.

"Stiiihill…? Whaaaahaacha mean?" Lincoln said, his eyes trying to recover.

"Well duh. I only do that to my best friends. Remind me to give a swirl to Clyde later."

"Alright…"

Cristina then placed her hands onto his shoulders. His brain seemingly recovered the second she did so. Lincoln focused his eyes onto hers, seeing the warm and possessive look on her. "Now where were we?" She said, placing a hand onto his cheek.

Lincoln felt a sting on his cheek, making him flinch in pain. Cristina immediately pulled away from him like if his face burned her hand. She looked at her hand, then back to Lincoln. Then a look of horror spread on her face. "I did that…" she said.

"Now!"

Before either Cristina or Lincoln could react, the girl was tackled to the ground. It only took Lincoln a second to recognize who that was. "Got her!" Lana yelled. Somehow in the midst of that tackle Lana managed to get Cristina tied up. Cristina only blinked as Lynn ran from the house and stood in between Lincoln and Cristina.

"Nice work Sis!" Lynn said as Lana immediately ran away from Cristina and stood next to Lynn.

"Clear the way!" Luan's voice yelled. Lincoln felt Lynn force his head down. He heard what sounded like a missile fly past his head.

"Ow!" He heard Cristina yell, making him glance back up. He saw a dart implanted on her leg.

"Bullseye!" Luan cheered. Then Lucy and Lisa came into view, running and Cristina.

"That should incapacitate her long enough" Lisa mumbled as she placed a box looking thing near Cristina, who was still awake and just watching them.

Lucy sat herself down and opened her 'book of spells' that she found in the basement. "Give me a moment to find the right spell." Lucy said.

Lynn hoisted Lincoln up as Leni appeared, holding Lily. "C'mon lets get Lincoln out of here!" Leni said as she and Lynn began running towards Vanzilla. The passenger door opened to show Lori in the driver seat with Luna on her side, holding the door for them and signaling them inside. Lori seemed ready to floor it.

At this point Lincoln managed to come to his senses. "Wait!" He yelled. Everyone paused and looked at Lincoln, minus Lucy who was drawing a circle around Cristina with spray paint.

Lincoln wiggled his way off Lynn. "Guys stop. I told Cristina to come here." Lincoln said.

"WHAT!?" All his sisters screeched.

"I said I invited her-"

"we heard you Lincoln. What we meant is why would you do that!?" Lori yelled as she stepped out the car.

Lincoln looked a bit nervous. "I wanted to… strike a deal with her." Lincoln said.

Lucy gasped (or rather said 'gasp') while the rest went wide eyed. Lori looked furious "Why would you-"

"because I was scared!" Lincoln admitted. The girls said nothing, prompting Lincoln to continue. "I was scared she'd hurt everyone! I got lucky this time with Lynn showing up, but what about next time!? She kidnapped Clyde! What else would she do? I couldn't risk it! So I was going to make a trade with her. I would be her boyfriend and in exchange she'd never hurt anyone ever again." Lincoln said.

Nobody said anything for the longest time. Everyone looking at their brother, who was ready to make a sacrifice for their sake. After a moment Lori finally spoke up. "Lincoln. That's literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Lori said. Before Lincoln could interrupt, Lori continued. "We told you this before. Nobody can pick on our brother but us."

Leni smiled sweetly and placed her free hand on top of Lincoln's head. "We would've figured something out. Nobody will hurt you with us around." Leni said.

"And if they did, they would've faced the wrath of the Louds." Luna added, smiling at her brother.

"Besides, you're the man with the plan!" Luan said.

"Not to mention you're tough!" Lynn added.

"And too nice for your own good. You have plenty of friends who will protect you." Lucy said, feeling slightly guilty about putting the idea on his head.

"There's no way Cristina stands a chance against all of us!" Lana said.

"With our combined teamwork, Cristina only had a 2% chance of succeeding. That's assuming we give up after her victory." Lisa said.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily agreed.

Lincoln sat there, speechless at their enthusiasm. Did they really believe they could beat a Yandere, for his sake? Did they care for him so much that they'd defy the odds? He smiled. Of course they did, and they would win. Lincoln hugged the closest sister, which was Leni. "You guys are the best." Lincoln said. Everyone rushed over and formed a group hug. Lincoln vowed to never doubt his sisters ever again.

"So like, should I leave or something?"

Everyone snapped their attention back to Cristina, who was standing where she was previously tackled with her arms in her pockets. Lana gawked. "How did you get out!? There's no way you got out of my knot!" Lana exclaimed. She wasn't one to boast, ok maybe she is, but her knots were strong enough to hold crocodiles.

Cristina casually pulled out a pencil from her pocket, making them all flinch. "Yeaaaaah doesn't matter how good your knot is if I can just cut it" Cristina said.

"How are you still conscious? My anti-Tsundere mix should've knocked you out by now." Lisa said.

Cristina chuckled bashfully. "Might've been something to do with the soda I drink on a daily basis…" she said.

Lisa looked to the side. "Gah I knew I should've researched Yanderes when I had the chance… No matter because I got THIS!" Lisa yelled, pulling out a remote and pressing a button. Suddenly the device next to Cristina shook in place, making the girl step away nervously as it slowly floated off the air. Then the device spewed out some smoke and fell back to the ground. Cristina looked at it and gave it a small kick.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Lynn asked.

"This has not been my most productive week" Lisa mumbled.

"What was it supposed to do anyways?" Cristina asked, taking a step to the girls.

They all growled at the girl as they stepped in front of Lincoln, ready for a fight. "Hey hey woah. I'm not here to fight." Cristina said, holding up her hands.

"Well that's exactly what you're gonna get!" Lynn yelled.

"Hey guys it's ok now!" Lincoln tried, regaining their focus. "I didn't make a deal with Cristina, but i want to try being her friend again"

They all gawked. "Whaaaaaaaaaat!?" They all yelled. Cristina couldn't help but smirk at their reaction.

"It's kind of my fault Cristina ended up like this. I wanna see if I can help her." Lincoln insisted.

"But she can kill you!" Luan said.

Cristina sighed. "Look I know I've done some crazy things, and to be honest I'm sure I'll do more crazy things, but I only ever did it for Lincoln and me. All I wanted was a chance, and Lincoln promised me that. I got no reason to screw this up again." Cristina said, holding a hand over her heart and another up in the air. "I swear on my account I won't hurt him" she said.

Lori scoffed. "What makes you think we'd believe you?" Lori asked. Cristina responded by dropping her pencil and holding her arms up.

"Look I kinda planned that you girls would show up, which is why I brought this." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a key. They all got defensive as she tossed the key to them.

Lynn caught it in her hands and eyed it. "What the heck is this for?" Lynn asked. Cristina pointed across the street, making everyone's eyes follow. They saw what looked like a small chest with a keyhole.

"Inside that chest is a mountain of chocolate." She said. They all gasped as Lisa ran across the road (after looking both ways of course) and pulled out a gadget from behind her. She clicked a few buttons before the device blinked green.

"Sweet Einstein! There's at least 10 Halloween's worth of chocolate here!" Lisa exclaimed.

All the sisters momentarily fought for the key before running across the yard, all except Lori and Lincoln. Lori, fighting the overwhelming urge to get some chocolate, stood beside her brother eyeing her sisters. "Girls! Really!?" Lori yelled to them. They all continued arguing and tossing the key around as they tried getting first dibs. Lori sighed and turned back. "Ok Listen, I still don't…"

Lori trailed off noticing Cristina was gone. Instead there was a note on the floor. Lincoln walked over with Lori as they both picked it up and read it. " _Sorry but I'm not sticking around long enough for the cops. I'll make it up to you Lincy. Oh and your sisters too. Not sure about the Tsundere though. Anyways see ya later!_

 _P.S. I'll return Clyde's card tomorrow._ "

Lori crumbled the note. "I hope you know what you're doing Lincoln" Lori said.

Lincoln shrugged. "I don't, but I got my sisters to protect me." He said happily. Lori smirked and rubbed his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me" She said as she turned and sprinted toward her sisters, who had still not opened the chest.

As they continued to fight, the sound of a siren blared. Soon a police car parked in front of the house as an officer stepped forward. "Uhh…" the officer trailed off, seeing the cloud of arguing happening across the street. "Got a call about the fugitive Cristina being spotted here?" They said.

"We called office- Lincoln!? What are you still doing here?" Lincoln heard his father say, making him turn to the front door.

There stood his parents and Lola, all of them looking confused and angry. "The plan was to take you to safety while I woke up Mom and Dad!" Lola said looking irritated, yet subtly worried.

Lincoln didn't even realize she was missing, which made him feel a little bad. "Sorry Lola, there was a change of plan. Also there's chocolate in that chest over there." Lincoln said, pointing his thumb to the fighting sisters which the officer was cautiously approaching. Lola blinked before clearing her throat and placing her tiara in the ground.

"If you'll all excuse me" She said.

With that she let out a war cry and charged. The officer turned just in time to see Lola pounce, letting out a shriek as they were forced into the fight along with Lola. Lincoln chuckled at the officer's misfortune.

"Care to explain Lincoln?" Lincoln heard his mother say. Lincoln turned with a nervous grin.

"It's kinda a long stor- Hey where is Dad?" He asked. Rita pointed back to the fight cloud with a deadpan look. Lincoln could hear his dad give off a few roars of his own as the sound of a chest opening resonated.

Unknown to all of them a familiar Tsundere was standing in the sidelines. Having arrived shortly after the sisters, she had witnessed Lincoln defend Cristina as well as his explanation. On her shoulder was Walt, who had flown to her house to alert her. The bird looked confused, but Ronnie Anne looked mad. Very mad. "If you think I'm handing over Lincoln-Kun, I mean Lincoln that easily then you're wrong Cristina." She hissed. Clenching her fist, she smiled almost evilly.

"Game on Yandere."

* * *

 **Author's Note = Sorry for updating late! This holiday season is draining me (work-wise) so I didn't get around to uploading this chapter till now. Btw, in case anyone is wondering, this story won't turn dark because of a yandere. I know yanderes tend to murder people, but I feel like we've seen plenty of stories of yanderes, so I'll just leave the murdering off this story. However, she will definitely be manipulative (as you might've seen). Also no I didn't forget about Lola. I actually planned on having her jump Cristina mid-speech, but I decided to omit that part just cause I didn't feel up to it xD**

 **Not much to say this time, except I need more rolls for Lincoln's friends (you know, the ones that aren't Clyde or Ronnie Anne). I kinda wanna at least mention as many characters as I can, but oh well. Shrug shrug.**

 **Anyways, I hope you're enjoying your winter vacation (if you have it). Be sure to review (it's my writing fuel) :D. Happy holidays to you all!**

 **Chapter** **10** **preview:**

It was at that moment that Ronnie Anne realized something. A simple fact that a super strong Tsundere seemed to always forget. A fact that made her gulp and sweat a little as Cristina's eyes hardened on her. One simple fact.

She didn't want to die.


	10. Odd Day

**Odd Day**

The school's hallways were littered with students. Everyone scrambling to make it to their lockers as quickly as possible. Everyone seemed panicked about being back to school so early, everyone wondering how the school managed to repair everything so quickly. The only exceptions were two lone students who each had a look of both shock and slight understanding. These two were Lincoln and Clyde.

The duo watched as everyone managed to either throw everything from their locker into their backpack or vise versa, with some students just throwing their backpack into the locker and slamming it shut, before sprinting to the class. A few students tripped and got trampled a bit before they picked themselves up. The smarter students had snuck into school early to leave their necessities in the class and camped out the night. Lincoln and Clyde both dropped a sweat when the last student face planted onto the door when someone slammed it shut behind them.

"That was… something." Lincoln said. Clyde nodded and hoisted up his backpack.

"Something tells me your sisters didn't keep quiet about ***gulp*** Cristina." Clyde said. Lincoln looked around the now deserted hallways, wondering where his sort-of friend was. "You sure about this Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln nodded. "She's normal Clyde. She said she'd bring your card to." Lincoln said.

"Heeeeey guys!" Cheered a voice behind him.

Clyde froze as Lincoln took a deep breath. He muttered a small ' _here we go_ ' before turning around. "Hey Cristina" Lincoln said.

Said girl was smiling brightly with her backpack. "Guess what! I managed to convince the principal to allow me back in! Isn't that awesome?" She said happily.

Clyde didn't turn as Lincoln blinked. "Didn't you destroy half the school?" Lincoln asked.

Cristina shrugged. "It was mostly the Tsundere. Plus if they did anything to me then they'd have to do it to the Tsundere too, so yeah I guess Principal Huggins is too cowardly for that." She said. Lincoln chuckled, he couldn't blame anyone for being scared at them.

"Oh yeah! Here Clyde I think this belongs to you." Said Cristina, reaching into her pockets and pulling out his card. Clyde willed himself to turn around, looking very nervous. "Don't worry, I made sure that the packaging didn't get removed." She said casually. Clyde looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. "And… I'm sorry for all of that. I hope we can still be friends." She said, not annoyingly but rather sadly.

Clyde took the card and inspected it. True to her word it was indeed his rare Ace-Savvy card. He looked at Cristina, the girl looking up to him hopefully like a dog begging for food, and he sighed. "Alright, I forgive you. Only because Lincoln- Oof!" Clyde went as Cristina crushed him in a hug.

"Oh thank you Clyde! You're the best!" She praised. Clyde frowned at the girl and gently pushed her away.

"But I got my eye on you" He said. Cristina didn't seemed at all threatened as she nodded, making Clyde sigh.

"You and me both Clyde."

The three turned to see their new guest. Both Clyde and Lincoln looked worried while Cristina blinked before chuckling. "Oh of course, how could I forget you~" Cristina sang, making Lincoln and Clyde flinch. Ronnie Anne stepped toward Cristina until she was directly in front of her. Both seemed to size each other up before Cristina chuckled. "What? You want a rematch?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Ronnie puffed out some air. "What I want is you to leave Lincoln-Ku… I mean Lincoln alone." Ronnie said.

Cristina smile a little too sweetly for Ronnie Anne. "And if I don't? What will you do Tsundere?" She asked.

Lincoln stepped in between them to intervene. "C'mon guys let's just let bygones be bygones ok?" He tried.

Cristina chuckled before hugging one of Lincoln's hands. "Oh you're so smart Lincy~" she sang. Ronnie clenched her teeth at the duo. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a date to plan. Bye~" Cristina said as she lead Lincoln to their class. Both of them unknowingly stepping onto the kid who had previously face planted the door.

Clyde stood there awkwardly with Ronnie for a moment before the girl let out a growl. "Fine. Let's play puta." She hissed as she followed them, also stepping on the unconscious kid before stepping inside.

Clyde now stood there alone and, for the first time since they begun the school year, was grateful not to share the first class with Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln wasn't sure if Cristina had sat next to him the whole school year and he didn't notice or if she decided to sit to his left today. Meanwhile Ronnie decided to sit to his right, scaring off the kid who was previously in that seat. The rest of the class took this as a chance to push their desks as far to the wall as they could, forming shields with their book bags or books. Their teacher either didn't notice or didn't care.

Ronnie kept eyeing Lincoln like if he was going to run off, squinting her eyes at him suspiciously every now and then when she thought he wasn't looking. Cristina was taking notes and humming casually like she didn't care. It only seemed to irritate Ronnie. "Alright class" their teacher said, placing down their chalk.

Lincoln began mentally praying. " _No group project no group project no group project_ " he thought.

"We're going to have a quiz this week." Their teacher said. Nobody groaned as they were too afraid of Cristina. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. "So I'm assigning everyone study buddies" they added. Lincoln paled as both Cristina and Ronnie smiled. "And by assign I mean you'll pick your partner because I know none of you will listen anyways" the teacher muttered as the turned to write more things on the board.

If Lincoln thought their scramble to find a partner was rough before, he hasn't seen anything yet. While before everyone was panicking and pushing, now people were pouncing and clinging onto each other for life. Some people were even trying desperately to pull the same person, making it look like they were trying to rip off their arms. Lincoln meanwhile sat motionless among the chaos as the two girls waited for him.

"So Lincoln-Kun. Guess you're gonna pick me right?" Ronnie began. Cristina chuckled.

"That's sooooo funny Tsundere~" she said.

"Not as funny as you, Puta" Ronnie replied.

Lincoln sunk back as the two began eyeing each other like dogs preparing to attack. He sunk so far back that he felt himself sliding off his chair. Wait a minute, something grabbed his arm too? Lincoln only now realized someone had pulled his arm and forcibly sat him on another chair. Lincoln blinked and turned to whoever was still holding his hand. Then he blinked again. "P-Paige?" Lincoln said.

Said girl hadn't changed a bit since the last time they spoke, even wearing Sandals and still having dyed orange hair. Said girl looked relieved. "Phew, close one" She said, wiping her forehead. Lincoln blinked again. "You owe me one Lincoln" she said simply, getting comfortable in her seat.

Lincoln continued looking at her before turning back. One of them had taken his seat, he wasn't sure which one since all the desks looked similar, and now Ronnie and Cristina were sitting next to each other in a full blown argument. Actually it was more like Ronnie doing all the arguing while Cristina just smirked and occasionally remarked. Neither noticed he seemed to slip away.

"Alright everyone partnered up? Good. I'll give each pair a copy of the study guide." Their teacher said. Everyone seemed relieved. Ronnie and Cristina seemed to come to their senses at that moment, looking at their teacher then to each other. "Partner!?" They both exclaimed.

Lincoln turned away to avoid their gaze. The study guide was handed to him as their teacher casually walked away. Paige grabbed the guide and gave it a quick read. "Yeah I'm not up for studying right now, you?" She asked, handing it back to Lincoln. He looked confused at her.

"I'm fine too" he said. Truth be told, he was sure he wouldn't be able to study if he tried.

Paige let out a sigh of relief. "Ok that's good, cause I REALLY didn't wanna study" she said as she leaned back. Lincoln didn't know what to say to her, but luckily she seemed to take lead. "So long time no speak. What have you been up too?" She asked.

Lincoln took a small glance at the two girls, who were both glaring daggers at each other. "I've been… busy." He said.

Paige chuckled at him. "Yeah I can imagine" she said.

Lincoln eyed the girl up and down for a moment. "Listen Paige, not that I'm not happy to see you but, why are you talking to me?" He asked.

The girl glanced back at the test sheet. "Be real with me Lincoln. Would YOU hang out with me if a boy threatened to, and I quote, stab your eyeballs out if he ever see you hanging around his 'Lincoln-Senpai' ever again?" She asked. Lincoln figured that was the case.

"Ok, but why now?" Lincoln asked. Paige held out her phone, allowing Lincoln to read the latest notification from an unknown number.

' _Heeeeey Cristina. Lol not sure how to say this. Sorry about almost killing you? Kinda realized how dumb that whole thing was. Please hang out with Lincoln again. I don't want him near that Tsundere. Plus you have a boyfriend right? Also I love your shoes. Sorry again._

 _Oh one more thing. Do you know Jordan's phone number?'_

Lincoln resisted the urge to facepalm at that. That was hardly an apology. "Wait so you're only talking to me because you're afraid of Cristina?" Lincoln asked.

"Can you blame me?"

"Fair enough." Lincoln said as he rested his head on his palms.

"Hey I do miss hanging with you and Clyde though. You two were fun dorks." She said. Lincoln chuckled at that, pulling out his fake-textbook (which was a textbook that was hollowed out so that he could fit his Ace Savvy comics in there).

Lincoln took a small glance at the two girls one more time. Ronnie seemed to have her arms crossed and had turned her desk completely away from Cristina. Meanwhile Cristina remained in her spot with a smirk. She then looked at Lincoln and gave a small wave. He waved back before turning back to his comic.

"Oh by the way, I don't have a boyfriend Lincoln" he heard Paige say. He pretended not to hear. "Also which one of them gave you that bruise?" She added. Lincoln pressed his face into his book.

"But seriously, be careful."

He nodded.

* * *

"So… why aren't we sitting with the rest of the gang?" Cristina asked as she, Clyde, and Lincoln sat down with their lunch trays.

"Because I was banned from there." Lincoln said. Cristina arched an eyebrow as Lincoln.

"Was it because of me?" She asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I'd be banned right now if I showed up with you _no offense._ It was because… well…" Lincoln trailed off, not sure if he wanted Cristina to have another leverage on Ronnie.

The trio heard a tray slam down on their table. Cristina smirked without turning to the Tsundere. "Oh right. Now it makes sense." Cristina said with a tone like she figured out who broke something.

"What makes sense?" Ronnie growled. Cristina merely giggled at her, making the Hispanic girl blow steam through her nose.

"Anyways, you guys wanna hang out at Flips later? The old geezer is frightened of me and will give us free Flippies just to get us out the door." She said.

Lincoln had to admit, that sounded amazing. Lincoln would never admit this but he secretly loved when Flip got a good dose of karma. He didn't mind it when the man tried conning them to work for free, nor when he constantly milks them for all their money. What he DID mind was when he nearly let his family freeze to death and forced his sister Lana to give up her winning ticket. Since then, Lincoln always kept an extra eye on him.

"As if we'd go anywhere with you, Puta" Ronnie said, venom dripping in her tone.

Cristina giggled. "Well good thing I wasn't inviting you~" Cristina sang. Ronnie clenched the table so hard that a chunk of it shattered in her palms.

"Well Lincoln-Kun is... I mean Lincoln is coming with me later today! Right?" Ronnie yelled, turning to Lincoln. Said boy didn't get a word in as Cristina sent Ronnie a sinister smirk.

"You're funny if you think Lincoln-Senpai wants to be anywhere near you" She said.

"Cristina" Lincoln scolded.

"Whaaat? I'm not doing anything~"

"I'll makes sure you don't do anything" Ronnie hissed. At this point everyone nearby had either fainted or scattered to safety.

"What? You want another bruise to match the ones you have now?" Cristina asked, pulling out one of her pencils.

"Cristina!" Lincoln scolded.

"What." Cristina said. Ronnie at this point had stood up.

"You mean like the one you gave Lincoln-Chan?" She hissed.

Cristina blinked at Ronnie for a moment, the words processing through her head. For a while, Ronnie thought she had shut the annoying Yandere up. However her smugness turned into cold fear when Cristina slowly stood herself up, her eyes never leaving Ronnie Anne. Almost eerily, she was completely quiet, her eyes not even blinking as she continued looking.

It was at that moment that Ronnie Anne realized something. A simple fact that a super strong Tsundere seemed to always forget. A fact that made her gulp and sweat a little as Cristina's eyes hardened on her. One simple fact.

She didn't want to die.

" **You fucking little piece of-** "

*POP*

Ronnie jumped in place from the sudden noise. Lincoln snapped out of his fear-trance from the sound. Cristina however did something Ronnie didn't expect her to do. She let out a shriek and jumped from her seat.

Ronnie didn't move, but she felt someone's hand in her shoulders shivering in fear. After a moment of nothing she turned to see Cristina shaking in fear, clutching Ronnie Anne's shoulders like her life depended on them.

Cristina didn't seemed focus on Ronnie however a she poked her head out a little. "Clyde! You know I hate- no wait don't-"

*POP*

Cristina shrieked again as the snapper firework popped near her feet. "Clyde stop!" Cristina shouted in fear. Ronnie looked at Clyde, seeing him holding up said fireworks in his hands.

"Are you calm?" Clyde asked.

"I'm calm I'm calm!" Cristina pleaded. Ronnie gawked as Cristina got on her knees and held her palms together. "Just please stop!" She said.

"Alright then" Clyde said as he lowered his hand, making Cristina sigh in relief.

"You're so mean" she mumbled.

Lincoln sighed in relief. He had completely forgotten of the girl's fear of fireworks. "Now. Apologize to Ronnie." Clyde said.

"WHAT! But she-" Cristina began. Clyde lifted his hand again. "I'm sorry Tsundere!" Cristina shrieked and covered her face. Clyde seemed satisfied as lowered his arm again.

Ronnie began laughing. "Oh man! You're such a-"

Clyde interrupted her by clearing his throat. Ronnie's laughter quickly died down. "Now Ronnie. You apologize to Cristina." Clyde said.

Ronnie's jaw unhinged. "What! Why would I do that!?" Ronnie exclaimed.

"Because if you don't then you can't eat with us anymore." Clyde said.

Ronnie stared at the boy for a moment. "You wanna repeat that?" She hissed.

Clyde was unfazed. "If you hurt me, then not only will Lincoln hate you but Cristina will also defend me."

Ronnie's eyes held disbelief. "Lincoln-Kun wouldn't-"

"Apologize!" Clyde demanded, making even Lincoln shrink back in surprise.

Ronnie said nothing at first, choosing to continue glaring as if to see if he'd crumble. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, Puta" she mumbled. Clyde seemed satisfied as he sat back down. Cristina sat herself down along with Ronnie who seemed ticked off.

Lincoln stared at his friend. "What was that?" He asked.

Clyde closed his eyes. "Lincoln, after being tied up and nearly killed when the school almost collapsed, my dads have spent our few days off training me to be more assertive." He said.

Lincoln blinked. "I think it's working." He said.

Clyde looked confused. "Really? I don't see it." he replied before munching on his food.

Cristina sighed into her arms. "Great. I'm turning Clyde into a Kuudere." She mumbled.

Lincoln arched an eyebrow. "A what?" He asked.

Cristina gave him a deadpan look. "See now THAT one makes sense."

* * *

' _Say Lincoln, I'm free next weekend for our date. I was thinking we could hit up the arcade like we used too. Unless you got any better ideas. Anyways don't forget your promise. ;)_ '

Lincoln made a mental note to ask her how she got his number. He could've sworn Lisa had changed it for him. Pocketing his phone he turned to Clyde. "How're you holding up buddy?" He asked.

Clyde stuffed his books in his bag. "It's been a crazy month, but I think I'll get by" he said. "Anyways how am I gonna tell my dads? They're gonna flip when they see me hanging out with Cristina!"

Lincoln didn't put much thought into that. He was hoping that Cristina would make up with everyone, namely his sisters, but the more he thought about it the less likely that seemed. Heck his parents didn't even give him a straight answer when he told them. It just seemed more complicated than its worth, and that's not considering Ronnie. He didn't even wanna know what she was thinking about all of this.

"Want me to go with you?" Lincoln asked.

"Thanks Lincoln. Maybe you can convince them not to move us to Singapore." Clyde joked.

As the duo made their way out the school and to Clyde's house, Ronnie was impatiently waiting next to a few lockers. She was tapping her feet and scanning the area a few times before another person walked in. "Ok I'm here, what do you want Puta" Ronnie hissed.

The figure stepped out of the shadows with a smile. "No need to be so hostile Ronnie, I just wanna talk~" Cristina sang.

Ronnie crossed her hands. "About what? Because I don't wanna talk to you." She said.

"C'mon be friendly" Cristina tried.

"Why? You're stealing my boyfriend from me." Ronnie hissed.

Cristina stared at the girl for a moment before chuckling. "Awww that's cute" she said.

Ronnie's hands clenched into fists at that. "I'll show you cu-"

Ronnie bit her tongue when Cristina, in the blink of an eye, dashed to her and held one of her pencils to her throat. Ronnie went wide eyed when she realized for the second time this week just how sharp these pencils actually were. Cristina leaned into Ronnie, a creepy smile and tilted head.

"Listen Tsundere, I don't care how much you 'love' Lincoln-Senpai or how well you think you know him. Guess what, you **don't** know him. I know him. I've known him for years, we've been best friends, and he kissed me. How long have **you** known him? Oh right, this school year. Maybe I messed up, but what have **you** done? All I've seen you do is bully my senpai. You're lucky he likes you because if it wasn't for that I would've **killed** you. **NOBODY HURTS MY SENPAI BUT ME!** "

Ronnie was pressed hard onto the lockers as Cristina held her. However the girl refused to give Cristina the satisfaction of knowing she effectively scared her. Ronnie tried keeping her glare as Cristina practically pressed her forehead onto hers.

"...but I don't wanna hurt my senpai. I've done too much of that. So I'll make you a deal. You keep your hands to yourself, and I won't kill you. Easy right?" Cristina said happily. Ronnie didn't reply, choosing only to glare. "Maybe we can be friends. I mean I doubt it, but us freaks gotta stick together right?"

Cristina removed her hold from the hispanic, letting her slowly slide back onto solid ground. While her chest was aching, she wasn't sure if it was from the hold she was in or from the fear. "Consider yourself lucky being Lincoln's friend. Otherwise… Well, you'll get the message."

As Cristina walked away from the girl, she pulled out her phone and began texting. Ronnie stood there for a while before her phone chimed. An unknown number had sent her a message. It was a phone number and an address. To be more precise, it was her address. To make matters worse, it was Bobby's phone number. She allowed herself to crumble onto the floor, clutching the phone tightly in her arms and surprisingly unable to break it.

" _What am I gonna do?_ " She wondered.

* * *

 **Author's Note = I finally can begin updating again! Sorry for taking so long updating, but it's kinda been a long end-of-the-year for me. I should be able to get into the swing of things again.**

 **Anyhow, I have some plans for the rest of Lincoln's friends namely Stella! Obviously I can't say what, but I'm glad I thought up a role for Stella since she's become a nice edition to the Loud House. As for Paige, she'll have her moment. Also I might make a few filler chapters in between, just because I have some ideas BUT it wouldn't contribute to the overall plot. Oh well I'll figure that out.**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the new year so far! Thanks for the read and enjoy your nights!**

Chapter 11 preview:

The Tsundere set her bike in the side of the house, not bothering to chain it since nobody (except Cristina) would dare steal her bike. She knocked on the door and waited.

A second later a group of hands reached out from the slightly opened door and dragged her in. Ronnie's vision was blinded for a moment as she went from broad daylight into sheer darkness. Ronnie squinted when the hands pulled away from her eyes, but she couldn't see just yet.

"Good, you're here"


	11. History

**History**

The used-to-be toughest girl in the school Ronnie Anne allowed her book bag to drop to the floor as she stepped into her home. She sluggishly kicked the door closed with the back of her foot as she made her way to the living room. She sighed and sat herself down. The conversation between her and Cristina was still fresh in her mind.

In all fairness, Ronnie wasn't intentionally trying to hurt her Lincoln-Kun. It was like an instinct at this point. She He tried calling him 'Lincoln' but the term felt so foreign to her. She doesn't think Lincoln even noticed her making an effort to act normal. She didn't even punch his daylights out. Though that was more because of Cristina. Was it fear? Definitely.

Ronnie couldn't help but think back to her old school. The bullies, the class, and even some of the teachers always seemed against her. Her friend pool was very shallow and would always turn away when she got picked on. They weren't real friends, but she took what she could get.

Now when she transferred she had finally found a friend in Lincoln and even Clyde. Ronnie know she'd have to work on her temper, but with Cristina in the picture that was now impossible. Ronnie might've denied this a few days ago, but now she knew she wanted Lincoln as her boyfriend. However Cristina seemed to have claimed him, and Ronnie knew she had little chance of beating the girl. She'd known Lincoln for longer, if what Clyde had texted her the day before was true, and she was tougher than her.

The worst part of it all is that Ronnie couldn't call her out on it. The more she thought about it, the less she found it to be unlike what she'd do herself. Cristina threatened Lincoln? Well Ronnie did that too. Cristina hurt him? Yeah Ronnie did that also. Cristina forced Lincoln into kissing her? No actually Cristina didn't do that. Well she ALMOST did, but just barely avoided it. Ronnie however…

The girl could still remember the kiss very well. The first time she was a little drunk, but that didn't make it any less enjoyable on her end. The way he hugged her back like they were the only two people that mattered still made her stomach flutter. She wanted more, but how would she get more? Cristina was strong, and Lincoln is too kind to do anything.

As much as she hated admitting it, she had lost. Cristina had beat her in strength, being able to pummel her within an inch of her life. Cristina also had her beat when it came to Lincoln. He obviously trusted Cristina more considering he knew her longer. What was she to do? She couldn't, and refused to, talk her way out of this and she couldn't punch her way out of it. She had, in every sense of the word, lost her Lincoln. That thought alone was enough to make her clench her teeth.

Ronnie sat up straight when she heard the front door open. Quickly wiping her eyes she tried to casually lean back and reach for the remote. "Sis I'm home!" She heard Bobby call. Ronnie flicked on the television just as Bobby entered the room.

"Hey Bobby. How was school?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Bobby took a seat next to her. "Pretty ok I guess. Wish our home room teacher wasn't such a stick in the mud." Bobby said sadly.

Ronnie chuckled at the boy as she tried to focus her attention on… Dream Boat? Who left that on the television? Ronnie lifted the remote with the intention of changing the channel. "So sis. How are things with you and Lincoln?" Bobby asked. Ronnie clenched her hand instinctively, shattering the remote. Bobby looked at the remnants of the remote before looking back to her. "Bad I guess?" He asked. Ronnie reached under the sofa and pulled out one of their spares.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said.

Bobby gently placed an arm on her head. "Don't worry sis. I'm sure you two can work it out." Bobby insisted.

Ronnie shook his hand off of her. "It's not him, it's HER." She hissed.

Bobby paused for a moment and placed his hand back on her head. "You mean Cristina?" Bobby asked. Ronnie didn't reply as she began flipping through the channels.

Bobby leaned back into the sofa and got comfortable as he pulled out his phone. "Why are you worried about her? Didn't she almost kill Lincoln?" Bobby asked.

Ronnie sunk deeper into the couch. "It's not that. Lincoln-Ku... Ugh, LINCOLN has history with her. He feels bad for her and knowing him he'll do anything to fix it. She knows that and is going to take advantage on him!" Ronnie said.

Bobby hummed as he opened his messenger. "How much history?" He asked.

"Enough that Clyde knows one of her phobias." Clyde said.

Bobby scratched his head. "That's a lot of history. Reminds me of me when I tried dating Lori" Bobby said.

Ronnie said nothing to him, so he decided to continue on. "Not many people know this, but Lori has this big fear of… actually I don't think she'd want me telling you. Anyways during her awkward years she began dating this one guy, Francis I think his name was, which crushed my heart. I've been trying to date Lori since we began middle school, but she's never been interested. I've been friend zoned the whole time, but I was ok with it."

"So this guy has been encouraging her to improve her looks. Stuff like wearing contacts, using anti-acne cream, flashier clothes, and a bunch of other things. She became stuck up, so much so that she started cutting contact with me. It hurt, a lot. I think that's the reason she feels to need to text me everyday now."

"Anyways it's been months since I've last heard her and she doesn't even give me a glance anymore. She's sitting in a new table at lunch and on one occasion I saw her completely turn away when I walked past her. Then I get invited to prom from a friend, Carol."

"Carol told me she'd give me a ticket to prom in exchange for a makeover, which as you know I'm great at. I had nothing else to do so I went. She won Prom Queen by the way _please don't tell Lori_. So I get there and I see Franky _or whatever his name was_ dancing with this other girl. I see that Lori is sitting by herself with her face in her arms. All the nearby preppy girls and boys just looked away like she was disturbing."

"You know me. Mom always told me to never let a girl cry if I can stop it. So I went over and tried comforting her. I guess she just needed a friend because she sobbed into my shoulder. We spend the day catching up, I'm trying not to bring up Frank the whole time, and before I know it prom is almost over. After Carol was awarded Prom Queen, her sister Leni came inside to pick her up."

"But I guess she felt like she owed me, so she asked me to dance. Man, I still have dreams about that dance. It was really something else. It just felt so right. I don't even know how to explain it, but she wouldn't stop smiling and I'm pretty sure my face got sore from all the smiling I was doing. After that day we never officially began dating, it just sorta happened. I mean she calls me boo-boo bear so yeah I'm pretty sure we're dating now."

Ronnie had long ago put her remote down in favor of listening to Bobby. "What I mean to say is… If Cristina is as stubborn as Franco was, then Lincoln will one day need a friend, a true friend. Maybe it'll be tomorrow, maybe it'll be years from now. If you're there, ready to help him and to bring him up so he never falls, then he'll have no choice but to love you." Bobby said with a blissful smile, seeing the recent messages he got from Lori. "Love is painful, and you'll have to work for it, but it's so worth it" he mumbles.

Ronnie let all the information sink in. Ronnie had no doubt Cristina was very bad for Lincoln. The girl would gladly kill anyone who so much looked at him. Controlling relationships like that were bound to fail. Lincoln is too spineless to do anything. He needs a backup. Sure Clyde was there, and sure maybe he can put a lid on Cristina every now and then, but how long could Clyde really help Lincoln if he was as spineless as Lincoln himself? No, Lincoln needs a wall. He needs someone tough who will defend him from the world.

" _He needs me._ " She thought with a smile. " _And I need him._ " Ronnie wondered how long she'd have to wait for him. It was infuriating to know that she was so close, but one girl comes to ruin it. Yet that didn't change the fact that she got close, and Lincoln was willing to take the extra step with her. She just needed to wait, and wait she shall do.

"Oh right, Lori told me to tell you to come over."

Ronnie blinked and turned to the boy. "You waited until this long to tell me?" She asked.

"...my bad."

* * *

The ride to Lincoln's house wasn't long for the girl. Yet she was still a bit peeved that Lori of all people would tell her to come over. What could she possibly want with Ronnie? The Tsundere set her bike in the side of the house, not bothering to chain it since nobody (except Cristina) would dare steal her bike. She knocked on the door and waited.

A second later a group of hands reached out from the slightly opened door and dragged her in. Ronnie's vision was blinded for a moment as she went from broad daylight into sheer darkness. Ronnie squinted when the hands pulled away from her eyes, but she couldn't see just yet.

"Good, you're here" said a monotone voice.

Ronnie was blinded again when the lights turned on. "Now that you're here, we can get to business!" Said another voice, which Ronnie recognized as Lori. Ronnie slowly opened her eyes to see a group of girls, probably all of Lincoln's sisters, crowding her.

"Uhhh" Ronnie went, not sure what to make of this.

"Ok, first we'll need a new outfit. I mean you totally pull off a sweater, but I think Lincy would like something a little more… *GASP* I know just the thing!" The one Ronnie guessed to be Leni said, running off up the stairs.

Ronnie felt her arm tugged and looked down to see Lisa taking measurements of her arms. "Interesting. Your muscle mass is significantly lower than Lynn's. Yet your strength is fenomenal." Lisa said.

Ronnie felt someone patting her, making her turn to see Lynn poking at her stomach. "Wow you're all flab!" Lynn said. Ronnie growled at that remark, making Lynn chuckle nervously and step back. "But we can fix that!" She quickly said, taking cover behind Lori.

"Maybe Ronnie should learn to use a weapon. Cristina uses one." the girl with braces said.

"Negative. Most Tsunderes are only effective with their fists." Lisa said, who at this point was sitting in Ronnie's shoulder measuring her head.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily said.

"Dudes I think Lincoln would totally dig a new haircut too" another girl said. Ronnie remember the girl, as she had let her into the house on one occasion, but she couldn't remember her name.

"Oooooh! I can give her makeup! Boys love makeup!" Lola said.

"I can teach her how to wrestle! Cristina won't stand a chance!" Lana said.

Ronnie didn't know when or how, but she found herself in the middle of a tornado. Said tornado was full of Lincoln's sisters, their faces rotating around her while all yelling out their ideas and hands occasionally poking at her. Having enough, Ronnie stomped the ground as hard as she could. The result was a huge gust of wind knocking everyone down to their feet. "Hey!" They all exclaimed. Ronnie sent them a glare, making them shrink back a little. She took a deep breath.

"Alright. So anybody wanna explain-"

Ronnie felt something smack on her head, then something else smack on her chest. Her vision was blinded again as she felt a pair of hands pull whatever was on her face down to her neck. Her eyes opened again to see Leni standing there with a huge grin. "O. M. G! You look perfect!" Leni said happily. Ronnie growled at her, making Leni shrink back with her sisters.

"Alright you all have ten seconds to explain what the heck is going on!" Ronnie yelled.

They all glanced at each other for a moment as Lori stepped forward. "Isn't it obvious? We're trying to get you and Lincoln together." Lori said.

Ronnie's angry flare died down. "Yeah dude! There's no way we're letting Lincoln stay with that Psycho!" The rocker sister said.

"Luna is right!" Leni said . ( _Oh right, Luna is her name._ ) "Lincoln has no clue about love. I mean, he didn't even know Cristina liked him until she told him. It was super obvious too since she laughed at all his jokes and came over everyday and called him 'boyfriend' a few times." Leni said.

"Then you come along and blush at him literally everyday. He doesn't even know what a Tsundere is. Lincoln has no clue what he's doing" Lori said.

"He thinks he's doing this for the greater good, but he's neglected to think of you" Lucy said.

"And us! We don't want our brother hurt!" The twins said.

"So we've decided to help you win our brother" Lynn said as she pumped her hand.

"Which is why Luan and I composed this!" Lisa said as she and the one with braces ( _oh that's her name_ ) pulled out a chalkboard from nowhere.

What Ronnie saw was Lincoln's head in the middle with a bunch of equations and notes written everywhere. "Using this chart, I made this elaborate plan that'll guarantee Lincoln will be your boyfriend by the end of it!" 'Luan' said. Ronnie was handed a piece of paper. She took a glance at it before looking back at them. "All you have to do is do everything it says there and-"

Ronnie crumbled up the paper and let it drop to the floor, making them all gasp. "Listen, I don't need your help. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I want to get Lincoln-Kun because he chose me. Not because of some plan." Ronnie said.

"But Ronnie-" Lola began.

"No buts. I'm going to wait this out. If Lincoln-Kun chooses me then great." She said as she opened the front door.

What she didn't expect was someone grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She didn't turn back, already knowing the culprit. "Let go of my arm" Ronnie hissed. The arm didn't waver.

"Listen here Ronnie. I thought you cared about Lincoln." Lynn hissed back.

Ronnie yanked her arm away. "I do care abou-" she began but was cut off when Lynn forced her to turn around.

"This isn't about you, this is about Lincoln. Don't you get it? Cristina is ten tons of trouble, and that's coming from the Loud House. Cristina is willing to hurt Lincoln! Worse, he is supporting her! He's going to get himself killed! If you care even a little bit about Lincoln, then you'll help us keep him away from Cristina!" She said.

Ronnie's glare intensified. "So what? I'm only here to be his bodyguard?" She asked.

"Of course not, that's what we're here for!" Luan said.

"We could've picked anybody, but we chose you because unlike every other one of Lincoln's crushes you're the best." Lucy said.

"Yeah like you're strong!" Lynn said.

"You're cool." Luna said.

"You're pretty!" Lana and Lola said.

"You're unique." Lisa said.

"And you totally rock that dress!" Leni said.

"Not to mention our brother already likes you." Lori said.

"You two kissed after all. On the lips. Not even Cristina managed that yet." Lucy said.

Ronnie, for the first time in a while, found herself blushing from something other than Lincoln. Unlike at school where she was used to being seen as an outcast, here they praised her. Something she definitely wasn't used to. "I…" Ronnie tried, but looked away. "I need to think." She said, turning again to the door.

"Oh hey Ro-" Lincoln's voice rang through Ronnie's ears. She glanced up and caught him staring wide eyed. "Buh… Buh… Buh…"

She frowned at him. "What?" She said. He fumbled with his words, a light blush on his cheeks. "I-I was… at Clyde's place and… yeah." He said, staring at Ronnie.

Ronnie was confused at the boy. "Do you like the dress Lincy? I designed it myself a while ago!" Leni said happily, crouching down and placing a hand on each of Ronnie's shoulders. Lincoln nodded slowly as he speedwalked past Ronnie and up the stairs.

"I'll see ya later!" He quickly said, running out of sight.

For a moment, Ronnie stood there frozen. As everyone refocused their attention on her, they all began wondering if she'd exit out the door soon. Before anyone could voice their concerns, she quietly bent down and picked up the previously crumbled note on the floor.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes = Kinda feel like this chapter was a bit of weak sauce. Still it's probably better than nothing xD**

 **Been facing a bit of writer's block when it comes to this story, but after a few months I think I got some traction with it! Been reading a manga called Komi-san can't communicate (or something like that) and I really wish I read that BEFORE writing this story because I'd love to make Ronnie Anne like the main character. Oh well, at least I can give Stella a role now (in a few chapters). On another note does anyone particularly care that I just completely neglect to write Lincoln's other friends (Zach, Liam, and Rusty) into the story? Just wondering since it'd feel weird to have Stella but not the rest of the gang. Maybe I'll include them or maybe they'll forever be too scared to approach. By the way, should I add Cristina to the character tags or would that be spoilers?**

 **Anyways thank you for reading, please leave a review, watch out for spring, and enjoy the rest of your week!**

Chapter 12 preview:

Maybe, if only for Lincoln, she can bear it just a little.

Ronnie felt a chill go down her spine when both of her stylists gasped. "Pink!" They exclaimed.

Maybe she can't bare it after all.


	12. Plans

**Plans**

"I hope you know that I'm literally only doing this for you Lincoln. Don't think I support you and Cristina." Lori said, doing the finishing touches on his hair. Lincoln didn't need to be told that. He wasn't sure just how much he supported this himself to say the least. Still, if he was anything he was a man (or boy) of his word. That, and he wasn't keen on finding out what a Yandere would do if they were ditched.

"...I still don't know why I need my suit. We're just going to the arcade." Lincoln said, eyeing himself in the mirror Lori set up. True to his word, he was wearing his blue suit that he'd always use when doing a presentation for his parent. The thought of getting it messy with pizza cheese made him very weary.

"Are you kidding!? Yandere or not you still gotta dress to impress little brother!" Lori said, forcing his mouth open and using mouth spray. Lincoln gagged a little as Lori stepped back to inspect him again.

Lori snapped her fingers on realizing something. His orange tie wasn't tucked in! She knelt down and began fixing the little issue. "By the way why couldn't Leni help?" He asked. Lori glared hard at him. "N-not that I don't want your help! I just thought she'd be super excited to help me dress up!" He quickly corrected.

Lori rolled her eyes and straightened the tie before standing back up. "She's at the mall" she said. Before Lincoln could ask why she was at the mall knowing full well that he had a date planned, Lori held out a perfume bottle. Luckily Lincoln had dealt with enough perfume in his lifetime (thanks Lola) to know he should close both his eyes and mouth as Lori sprayed his face.

He peaked an eye open and Lori gave him one more glance before smiling. "Perfect. Now you'll literally sweep her off her feet." Lori said. Lincoln fanned the strong smell of grapes from his face and gave himself one more glance. Thankfully Lori had ironed his suit and recollered his shoes so they both look almost brand new.

"Now c'mon let's get going!" Lori said, picking him up and speed walking out the room. Lincoln blinked and looked at a nearby wall clock.

"Wait Lori I'm not supposed to be there until-"

"Don't wanna hear it! It's your first real date and I'm not letting you blow it! Use the extra time to practice what you'll say to her." Lori said as they exited the front door. Lincoln sighed as he was put down on the chair in Vanzilla. Lori immediately buckled herself in and they exited the driveway.

"Alright Lincoln. You got everything? The flowers?"

Lincoln reaches down and pulled out his flowers. "Check!" He said.

"The chocolates?"

"Che- Wait it's empty!?" Lincoln exclaimed as he pulled out a box of chocolate wrappings. Lori's eye twitched, remembering she left Lynn in charge of getting the chocolate. She was lucky she wasn't home at the moment.

"Whatever. Your lucky hairbrush?"

"Check!"

Lori must've been speeding because the second they finished the girl hit the brakes, screeching the car to a halt. "We're here." She said. Lincoln looked out to confirm they did in fact reach the arcade.

Lincoln grabbed all his items and opened up the door. "Thanks Lori you're the best!" He said, preparing to step out. Just before he could jump out he felt Lori grab him and quickly pull him back inside, making him drop all his items.

The elder Loud wrapped him in a hug. "Be careful Lincoln. I literally don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He said. Lincoln could tell she was talking about Cristina, so he returned the hug.

A second later she quickly plants a kiss on his forehead. "Remember Lincoln, just be you. Oh and here, in case of emergency." She said, stuffing a few bills into Lincoln's pocket. Lincoln nodded, giving her a quick hug then stepped out. He closed the door behind him and reached the entrance. He turned, hoping to waving Lori goodbye, but paused at something.

"Is that binoculars?" He asked. Lori fumbled in place, dropping her binoculars and quickly speeding away. Lincoln watched her off before chuckling. Of course they'd meddle. He expected that to be honest. At least it'd guarantee his safety. Once she was out of view, Lincoln turned and happily walked inside.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? This isn't my style." Ronnie asked. The response she got was a tight sensation in her stomach as they tightened the dress, making her gag.

"No way! You'll get all the boy's attention with this!" Carlota, Ronnie's cousin, said as she stepped back with a satisfied smile.

"Plus Lincoln will totes love it!" Leni added, standing next to Carlota as they both began inspecting her. Ronnie could only stand there awkwardly as they both began mumbling to each other, agreeing and disagreeing seemingly at random as they pointed out ideas to each other.

Ronnie took a deep breath when they began going through the pile of clothing they accumulated. ' _For Lincoln-kun. For Lincoln-kun. For Lincoln._ ' She thought. Eyeing the dress she had on, it took everything she had to NOT rip it off and burn it in a ditch somewhere. If there was one thing Ronnie hated, besides boyfriend-stealing Yanderes, it was dresses. It made good blackmail material for Bobby, if he ever chose to do so.

Truth be told, there was a truckload of pictures with her in a dress in her youth. Growing up in her neighborhood, and especially in her school, she had learned that wearing a pink dress would make you the prime target for bullying. It was a shame since she had loved the accessory so much when she was younger. Stupid bullies.

Now, all dresses did was make her feel unsafe. She could feel the stares she got, everyone silently judging her. Even around people she was usually comfortable with, which wasn't too many, her mind would say they were laughing at her when she left. Imagine how conflicted the Tsundere was when she realized Lincoln was very, very amazed seeing her in that dress Leni threw her in. Maybe, if only for Lincoln, she can bear it just a little.

Ronnie felt a chill go down her spine when both of her stylists gasped. "Pink!" They exclaimed.

Maybe she can't bare it after all.

When they brought out the worst pink dress Ronnie ever laid her eyes on, she knew a well deserved pummeling was in order. For some odd reason Ronnie couldn't bring herself to physically harm Lincoln's klutz of a sister Leni. Her positive aura and blissful aura made it impossible for Ronnie to even think about lifting a fist to her. Carlota of course was also immune to this because she was family. With no outlet to her anger nearby, who was to be the victim to her outburst?

Why of course it was the poor employee, who came to ask if everything was ok.

"You promised me you wouldn't get us kicked out!" Carlota cried as they made their way out the mall.

"Hey it's alright! We got the dresses!" Leni said, holding up the bag happily. Ronnie's eye twitched at that, making Leni give a small 'eep' and hide it behind her back.

"Did you HAVE to punch him through a wall? You're lucky they didn't call security on us Ronnie." Carlota said. Ronnie sent her a glare, which Leni recoiled at, but Carlota looked more annoyed than scared. "I sure hope you aren't going to do that to Lincoln. How are you going to impress him with THAT?"

Ronnie looked away and mumbled something. Carlota rolled her eyes and continued forward, prompting the other two to follow.

"..."

"..."

"...How should I impress Lincoln-Kun?"

Carlota nearly tripped over, barely hearing Ronnie at all. She came to an immediate halt and Leni, who was whispering into the phone, nearly walked straight into her barely managing to stop.

Carlota blinked at Ronnie, who looked away in obvious irritation. Asking her to dress her up is one thing, but straight up asking for her advice was something completely unheard of for the usually independent tomboy. Even as a little girl she never asked for her input on anything. Granted she wasn't over that often, but it still came as a shock. That wasn't even part of their 'plan' (which she still had no clue what exactly was, besides the part of getting a makeover).

"Well!?" Ronnie yelled. That startled Carlota out of her shock.

"Well… What does Lincoln like?" Carlota asked.

"Video games, planning stuff out, bunnies, action figures, dolls that look a little like action figures, the color blue, comics like Ace Savvy, comic cons, anime, manga, dream boat, cooking, his sisters, Clyde"

"And Ronnie Anne of course!" Leni interrupted.

"...and me." Ronnie finished, a very deep blush on her face.

Carlota, while very impressed that Ronnie knew all of that, found herself giggling. "I meant in a woman Ronnie." She clarified.

"Oh."

"Maybe his sister can help us with that?" Carlota said, turning to look at Leni. Said sister, while still on the phone, glanced at the duo. Blissful to the situation, she happily waved at them and turned away as she happily chatted on her phone.

"He likes dresses." Ronnie said.

"I figured that."

"Well he does have this crush on this substitute teacher."

"Oh you mean Ms. DiMartino? She's got some moves that girl."

"Yeah all the guys go nuts around her."

"Yeah… Wait you're not jealous?"

"No."

"But… why are you jealous of that other girl then?"

"Because she's closer to Lincoln-Kun's age."

"Right…"

"..."

"What about that one dude that Lincoln always hangs with?"

* * *

"That's ridiculous!" Cried Lincoln, slamming his head into the front panel in frustration. Christina meanwhile just smirked at the boy's misfortune.

"Guess some things never change huh?" She said, smiling at the victory screen on her side of the game screen. Lincoln could feel his mood fall seeing the 'you lose' on his side. "Maybe it's that suit. I mean don't get me wrong, you look super cute in it, but maybe it's overkill for an arcade."

Lincoln angrily tugged at his tie, resulting in him almost gagging himself. "It wasn't my idea!"

Cristina shrugged in satisfaction. "Figured. Let me guess, Leni helped?"

Lincoln began fishing his pockets for change. "Nope. It was Lori."

"Lori? What did she win a bet?"

"No. Leni was at the mall." Lincoln said, tossing out a bunch of pocket lint.

"Oh. You kept it a secret from her or something?"

"No, she knew. _Why do I have so many buttons in here?_ "

"So let me get this straight. Leni, the charitable fashionista, knew you had a date today and just so happened to go to the mall instead of helping you?"

Lincoln paused his search. "That's exactly what I said!" He said, looking at her for a moment before searching his other pocket.

Cristina turned away, feeling an eerie aura begin to emit around her, as she pulled out a phone and dialed. However, she quickly stepped away from Lincoln. Not that she didn't wanna be near him of course! She just had a hunch she'd need to be out of ear range.

"...Hello?"

"Hey can i speak to Ronnie Anne?"

"Oh sorry she's not home right now. I think she went to the mall with her friends."

"Is that so? Well if I see her I'll be sure to say hi. Thank you."

Without waiting for a response, she hung up on who she presumed to be Ronnie's mother. She turned happily to Lincoln, the boy being too occupied to realize she had left, and returned to her previous spot. "Hey Lincoln?"

Said boy had both hands in his pockets when he turned to Cristina. She said nothing as she pulled him into a hug. Lincoln, blinking in confusion, slowly returned the hug. Almost as quickly as she initiated it, she pulled away. She hid both her arms behind her back, her cheeks tinted rose.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She said. Lincoln laughed awkwardly and waved his hands dismissively. He fumbled a few words, but Christina didn't hear any of it. Instead she focused on the small barely noticeable object in her fingers.

If her hunch was correct, it was probably Lisa who planted this on Lincoln. The little scientist had spying technology decades beyond the most advanced scientist, yet even she was subject to hindsight. She could've made it match his orange polo instead of a small black speck.

Still, it was irrelevant. As Lincoln continued to choke on nothing ( _what a cute dork_ ) she began making her plan. If they were going to mess with her, then she was going to mess with them. Unfortunately for them, she was an expert at that. "Give me a second Lincoln-Senpai~" she sang, quickly walking into the bathroom.

Not a moment later, she pulled out her phone.

 _Little Sis: Hey I need your help_

 _Annoying: What's up? Already messing up?_

 _Little Sis: no. I think Lincoln's sisters are planning somethin_

 _Annoying: Oh? They must really care for him._

 _Little Sis: go 2 the mall and stall the Tsundere_

 _Annoying: How?_

 _Little Sis: annoy her until I come up with something_

 _Annoying: Anything for you sis._

 _Little Sis: whatever._

She smiled devilishly, pocketing the small device and her phone. This was going to be _so fun_.

...

 **Author's Note = Ok, I figured out what to do with the rest of Lincoln's used-to-be gang. So now Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Stella are going to have significant roles later (far later) on. I've been trying to give all of Lincoln's "love interests" (I put that in quotes because I'm talking about what the Fandom believes his love interests are xD) a good role, or at least all of the non loudcest/significant-age-difference ones. Just not my cup of tea. Anyhow prepare for some Yandere backstory next chapter (or next-next one). Yeah, Ronnie gets one so Cristina gets one too! I mean, nobody goes crazed like that just because they had their heart broken right? Actually they probably do, but I digress.**

 **So thanks for reading again! Please leave a review, some constructive criticism is welcomed here, and I hope you all have a wonderful "spring!" (I put that in quotes because idk what season it is for you AND because it SNOWED here. Global warming amirite? xD)**

Chapter 13 preview:

It didn't matter to her though. She wanted one thing and one thing only: Lincoln Loud. If she got banished from the whole country she wouldn't care so long as she had her Lincoln. He belonged to her and she was going to make him see it one way or another. Even if she had to go through 10 angry sisters and a Tsundere to do it.


	13. It's Mostly That Tsundere's Fault!

**It's Mostly That Tsundere's Fault!**

Part of her knew what she was going to do was wrong. She knew that her former self would never even think about manipulating Lincoln like this. She knew if Clyde was here with them that he'd probably see through her in an instant. Heck she wasn't even sure if she wanted to do this at all. Plain and simple, what she was plotting to do was wrong.

Yet, she knew she had to. She messed up big time making an enemy out of the Loud girls. Cristina knew that much. A team consisting of a genius, an athlete, a witch (or whatever Lucy was supposed to be), and a bunch of others going against one stronger than average girl probably wouldn't end well. Truth she told, she knew Royal Woods was near the tipping point with her. She was probably one incident away from having national security called on her. She wasn't the first Yandere in history and she certainly wouldn't be the last. As soon as the mayor realized they could in fact actually do something about her, she was screwed.

It didn't matter to her though. She wanted one thing and one thing only: Lincoln Loud. If she got banished from the whole country she wouldn't care so long as she had her Lincoln. He belonged to her and she was going to make him see it one way or another. Even if she had to go through 10 angry sisters and a Tsundere to do it.

With those thoughts in mind, she pulled out the black speck of a microphone out of her pocket. "Say Lincoln-Sen-" _No no don't call him that, he'll get suspicious!_ "Lincoln. Wanna head to the new store down the street?" She asked. Said boy paused on munching from his pizza, blinking at her. "I wanna see if they have the newest Battle Hippos there, maybe pick up a few more things." She said.

Lincoln hummed in thought before swallowing the food. "Sure why not? Just don't make me carry all your bags." He laughed.

"No promises" she said as she stood up. Lincoln quickly ate the rest of his slice before standing up with her.

The duo exited the building, Cristina looking around for her target. After a moment of searching she spotted her. She stuck out like a sore dumb. Who wears a coat on a sunny day like this? Of course Cristina pretendes not to see her and continues down the path of the mall.

 _Alright she's definitely one of the tall ones. Can rule out anyone younger than Luan. Can't be Leni since that outfit isn't stylish enough for her. Not Luan since that comedian can't go a block without joy buzzing someone. It's either Lori or Luna._

"Say Cristina can I ask you something?" Lincoln suddenly asked, cutting through their silence.

"What is it Lincoln?" She asked.

Cristina saw somebody about to pass them. Perfect. "Well, it's about Ronnie." Lincoln said. Cristina gave a small 'mmhmmm' as she sent a glare at the person about to pass. They spotted her, eyes wide, and speed walked past her. Cristina made sure to keep eye contact with them as they continued behind her.

"Well. Can you try being her friend?" Lincoln asked.

Cristina stopped. She stared at Lincoln, but her ears were listening for behind her. Sure enough, she heard the terrified person bump into their stalker. "Hey watch it!" The voice said in a badly deep voice.

 _No fake accent. It's Lori._

"Trust me Lincoln-Senpai." _Next to a building. Perfect._ "If anyone is holding out of us being friends it's the Tsundere herself." Cristina said, putting her hand in her pocket to feel for her phone.

"Well, you did kinda beat her up." Lincoln said.

"Well she was trying to steal you from me." Cristina said, forcing a blush and looking down. To Lincoln, it looked like she was being shy. However in reality she was giving small glances at her phone as she dialed.

"Well uh… You have me now. So can't you be her friend? I'd really like it if you both got along." Lincoln said, lacing his hands together.

Cristina held onto her hand, blocking Lincoln's view of her phone as she muted her phone and called. "I don't know…" she said. She heard a ring go off behind her and their stalker quickly running off into a corner.

Lincoln took a deep breath and exhaled. Then in a bold move that Cristina didn't expect, he held both of her arms and gave her a smile. "Please? For me?" He asked. He was holding her arm. He was holding HER. Her mind was a mesh.

"Buh… Buh… Buh…" _Buh… Buh… Buh..._

Luckily Lincoln didn't see the phone, which was in her hand behind him. Cristina managed to snap back into her senses when she saw Lori finally pick up. She didn't hear what she said, but she knew Lori could hear them. "Anything for you, Lincoln-Senpai~" She said, loud enough for the phone to pick up.

Without a warning, she hung up and pulled the two of them into the building. It was a coffee shop thankfully so nobody would be getting arrested for trespassing. "Woah! What are you…?" Cristina shushed him and quickly sat them down. She motioned towards the window, lowering both of their heads.

Sure enough, somebody sprinted by in a frantic search. However, the person didn't notice their hat fall off revealing blond hair. "Was that…"

"It was Lori." Cristina said.

Lincoln blinked at the window before turning back to Cristina. "Sorry, they tend to meddle a lot. Especially when it comes to girls." He said.

Cristina sighed. _I gotta play this carefully._ "They don't like me…" she said.

Lincoln waved his hands frantically. "No no! I mean YES they like you! They're just… scared of you?" He tried, a guilty smile.

"It's just not fair you know? I mean they're fine with Ronnie so why not me?" She asked. Lincoln looked away. "Ronnie hurt you a lot more than I did. Why do they not like me?" _Make him feel guilty._

"Don't worry about them. They didn't like Ronnie at first either." Lincoln said, looking away in shame.

She sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess it'd be crazy of me to assume they'd accept me so quickly right?" She said, laughing it off. Lincoln chuckled a bit himself, but he was still clearly nervous.

 _Now for the punch._ "Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you were a bit mad at me when you set things straight. You said some hurtful and true things I know that, but... you don't actually think I'm crazy right?"

He opened his mouth, clearly wanting to deny her claim. She could see him struggling within himself, being shocked that he actually said that. "N-No! Of course not!"

 _He's sweating. He's fidgeting. "_ You're lying." She said, standing up. "I'll… just go to the mall. Alone." Lincoln seemed frozen as she made her way to the exit. _Now for the finishing blow._

"You know…" she didn't turn herself around. "I bet you don't think Ronnie is so crazy. She's almost exactly like me, but everyone prefers her over me. It isn't fair." With that, she stepped outside. She slowly walked towards the mall, but quickly sprinted into another building just as she heard Lincoln slam open the coffee shop door.

"Cristina wait!" He yelled, running towards the direction he saw her go. However as he ran by, she was leaning onto the door from the other end, listening to him run off.

After a few seconds, she shut off her phone and smiled. _Let's see that Tsundere handle going behind his back after this._ Really it was simple now. Just play victim a bit and Lincoln will practically beg her to be his girlfriend. That sympathy, while very lovable, was his weakness. She could see it now. 'Please Cristina don't leave me. I promise I'll be the best boyfriend in the world!' he'd say. The very thought made her weep in joy.

...Wait no what? It was at this moment that Cristina had just realized that she was, in fact, crying a little. Strange. It certainly wasn't from joy though.

 _...He really does think I'm crazy huh?_

…

Cristina allowed herself to sink deeper into her bed. It had been a few hours so it was safe to turn on her phone. A few missed calls from Lincoln, one from Lori, and one from 'Annoying.' That last one caught her interest, but she was in no mood to deal with her at the moment. She didn't wanna deal with anyone really.

"So… how'd it go?"

Crud. She wished she had a door to lock. "It went just as I wanted it to go. I got some Lincoln-points and knocked that Tsundere off a peg." She replied honestly.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Cristina said.

"Huh. So you planned on Lincoln going off on his sisters?"

Cristina shrugged. "I wasn't planning on anything like that, but his sisters provided the perfect opportunity."

"What about him storming off home alone, ignoring Ronnie all the way. Did you bank on that happening too?"

Cristina sneered. "Whatever. I don't feel bad about any of that. It's their fault for getting in the way."

"So why were you crying?"

Cristina stopped for a bit. "Who said I was crying?"

"Your eyes are red and I don't see your laptop open."

Cristina shrugged. "He said he thought I was crazy. It kinda stung but whatever."

"Well… I mean he isn't wrong."

Cristina flipped her off, making her uninvited guest laugh.

"Sorry I was joking. I couldn't resist. Still, are you ok?"

Her shoulders were a bit tired from all the shrugging she did. "I will be once Lincoln is mine."

"Right. I get it."

She turned sharply and glared. "No, you don't."

"Yeah I kinda do. I've been around you long enough to know you by this point. You don't just want him, you kinda need him."

Cristina glared harder. "What? You gonna play psychiatrists now?"

"Yeah. You went too far today and you know it."

Cristina didn't let up her glare. "What? Trashing up the school and kidnapping someone WASN'T going too far?"

"No it was, but you kept that a secret from me so I couldn't stop you. Why did you even bother trying all that? It was kinda a long shot that would work at all."

Cristina huffed and turned away. "I don't have a choice. It's ten versus one here. Eleven if you count Lily."

"Doesn't change the fact that you manipulated him like that. I thought that's what got you here in the first place."

She clenched the rock she subconsciously picked up. "Yeah? Well maybe it's my turn to have that luxury."

"Then you'll put Lincoln exactly where your foster parents put you."

She crushed the rock and spun around quickly. " **You don't wanna go there.** " She hissed.

"You know what they did. They brought you in and lied the whole time. What for? So they could get everything and leave you with nothing."

" **Shut up.** "

"That's kinda what you're doing. I'm willing to bet Lincoln will lose everything to try and make you happy."

" **I said shut up!** "

"You really want to do that to Lincoln? You want Lincoln to be parentless, friendless, and homeless just like you?"

" **I SAID TO FUCKING SHUT UP YOU SLUT!** " Cristina yelled, pinning her aggravator to the wall. " **I don't give a flying fuck about what you think! I'll do whatever it takes for my happy ending! I think I fucking deserve it now!** "

"..."

" **Lincoln was- I mean is my best friend! He's always made me happy! I thought after my foster parents left then being together with him would make things ok! But no! I was wrong! He left me just like them! Then that annoying Tsundere comes and does what I couldn't do! What am I supposed to do!? Huh! Should I just pack it up and die!? What do you want me to do! What**! **WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?** "

Cristina let her go and fell back onto her bed. _Stupid tears. Stupid Tsundere. Stupid life._ She didn't notice when her guest sat beside her.

"You know… I can tell you don't like being a Yandere."

Cristina chuckled. "No. It sucks and honestly it makes getting with Lincoln that much harder. But I can't help it anymore."

"You mean you can't, or you don't want too?"

Cristina didn't respond to that.

"You haven't even told him about your foster parents right?"

She laughed bitterly. "It never came up."

"Maybe if he knew why you snapped like that, then maybe-"

"No. I don't want him trying to get me to go to an orphanage or something, or have his parents adopt me. It'll just make things more complicated. I'm lucky the school hasn't noticed the address I have on file is outdated." Cristina said.

"But to everyone else, you're just a crazy girl who is way too obsessed with one guy. If they knew why then maybe they'd be more willing to give you a chance."

Cristina snorted. "Wishful thinking." She said.

"Listen. What do you really want? Do you want Lincoln all to yourself, or do you want your old life back?"

Cristina sighed. "You're a real annoying prick Paige I hope you know that."

Said girl just laughed. "What are sisters for?" She asked.

"I'm not your fucking sister."

"Maybe not, but I'm at least a friend right?"

Cristina shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far."

Paige laughed lightly. "So does that mean I can tell Lincoln that text was faked?"

Cristina shrugged again.

"You sure do love shrugging."

Shrug.

"What are you going to do now?"

Part of her wanted to shrug again, but another part of her knew what she needed to do. "Guess I'll go visit the Loud House."

With that, she left her 'friend' to begin her journey. Along the way she pulled out her phone, making one last phone call.

* * *

 **Author's Note = I MISSED IT! It was the one year anniversary of uploading chapter one of this story and I missed it by one day. Oh well oops.**

 **Anyhow, as some of you mentioned in the reviews, I didn't ever connect Cristina w/ 'Thicc Qt' (is that really her name?) and now that I see them it seems kinda obvious they're related. To be honest I completely forgot she even existed in the show and thought she was an OC or something. Unfortunately the 'little sister' was just a nickname (guess which of them thought of it) but they aren't related by blood.**

 **Also the next chapter WON'T be a POV change featuring Lincoln going off at his sisters and Ronnie (like this chapter implied) because I feel like this Fandom sees a lot of that in the FanFiction community, so I'll spare the details and say it's the generic 'butt out of my life' moment. Don't worry though, cause the next chapter will feature another moment for Cristina.**

 **By the way, Google Docs just recently added a 'grammar check' function. So yeah that's a thing now. In case my grammar magically improves, that's the reason xD**

 **With that, I thank you for reading. Be sure to leave a review and any constructive criticism you may have! Summer is fast approaching and I hope you all have a wonderful spring!**

 **Also going to be a jerk and leave some snippets of dialog from the next chapter to misdirect and mess with you all! Nyehehehe.**

Chapter 14 preview(s):

Lynn, although looking absolutely terrified, tried to frown at the girl. "Y-You think I'll let you go inside?"

...

"You aren't taking our sister anywhere!"

...

"Where is she now?"

"She's in jail."

"What for?"

"She's a Yandere. Don't make me answer that question."


	14. It's Mostly My Fault

**It's Mostly My Fault.**

The Yandere known as Cristina was currently walking down the street nearing midnight. She found it funny considering last time she was nearing the Loud House, she ended up seeing a note from Lincoln. Good thing they kept a ladder outside.

Cristina couldn't believe she was doing this. Throwing away all her hard work, her life goal, her future, because what she did was 'wrong' and 'inhumane'? Last time she did things right, she lost her Lincoln-Senpai. What was going to be so different this time? That the Tsundere would beat her up for added measure? The girl is almost as bad as her, but she gets the boy in the end? God she despises her.

Now she stood in front of the door. It wasn't often she felt nervous, but here she felt vulnerable. As a Yandere she was of course crazy (and impossibly) strong, but as a regular girl? Suddenly facing an angry mob of 9 girls, plus a Tsundere, didn't seem so appealing.

Cristina sucked in a deep breath and knocked. Almost immediately the door swung open. "Good you're here! We can-" Lynn, the person who answered the door, stopped completely when she saw Cristina.

"Uhh, hey." Cristina went. Out of all the people she had to run into, it just had to be the one that (somehow) managed to one-punch her. The Tsundere was harmless, but regular people?

Luckily Lynn seemed more content to just stand there wide eyed. After a few seconds of nothing, Cristina gave a weak chuckle. "I know it's weird that I knocked, but-"

Cristina fell backwards at the punch delivered on her face. Being caught off guard, she stumbled and fell on her butt. She instinctively placed her hand over the now forming bruise on her face. After taking a few seconds to recollect herself, she glanced back up.

Lynn was standing there, and she looked angry. Just like last time, she seemed to put all her anger into that punch. Cristina wasn't sure if it hurt because it was Lynn or because she simply wasn't prepared. The athlete did tend to break a few records in Royal Woods so she wouldn't be surprised if the former was true.

Then, Lynn's look of anger slowly morphed into dread. She looked at her hand as if it betrayed her and took a step back. Then she gulped in fear. _You're scared? Good._

Cristina staggered to stand herself up. _You get that one for free._ Had she really said that to Ronnie? "I guess I deserve that." Was all Cristina could think to say. Lynn blinked and said nothing as Cristina again walked up to the door. "Can I talk to Lincoln?"

Lynn, although looking absolutely terrified, tried to frown at the girl. "Y-You think I'll let you go inside?" She tried hissing, but came out as more of a whimper.

Cristina figures they'd be very upset with her, but she was hoping someone more reasonable (or scared) would've answered. "Look. I just want to-" she stopped again when she felt someone grasp her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was. "Right. I again forgot about you."

Cristina allowed herself to be thrown back, slamming into the front yard of the house. Although she was absolutely sure being thrown so hard that you leave a crater should hurt, she merely scoffed at all the dirt now on her clothes. "Lucky I'm a Yandere or else that would've hurt." She said as she picked herself up.

There stood Ronnie Anne, looking livid (like usual). "What are you doing here Puta?" She hissed.

Cristina jumped out the crater. _I'm here to see my Senpai~_ she wanted to say. "I'm here to talk to Lincoln." She opted to say.

Ronnie walked over and stood right in front of the Yandere. "Lincoln-Kun is in a bad mood, thanks to a certain annoying Puta." She hissed.

Cristina closed her eyes in a sigh. "I know that." _I'm gonna regret this later._ "I planned that."

Ronnie gripped the collar of Cristina's shirt. "Stay away from Lincoln-Kun." She said.

 _REALLY gonna regret this._ "And if I don't?"

A gust of wind seemed to circle the duo at this moment. Ronnie however remained unmoved. She then smiled. "I was worried you'd refuse for a second there." She said

Given no time to react, she threw Cristina behind her. Cristina has to close her eyes as she saw she was rapidly approaching the house. Luckily Lynn was no longer standing there. She felt multiple barriers of wood and splinters as she went through the home. Finally feeling the skid marks of grass (that's gonna hurt later) she opened her eyes to see she was now in the backyard. Charles seemed completely startled now that his territory had been invaded.

Cristina stood up when she saw a very angry Ronnie step through the hole she created. Cristina's face was sore but otherwise fine. Ronnie lunged at her, leaving a sharp gust of wind behind her, and pinned her to the backyard fence. Cristina felt the air leave her lungs.

Ronnie pressed harder. "What's wrong? Tired already?" She asked. Cristina didn't have the chance to answer as Ronnie punched her. Usually it wouldn't hurt, but she aimed at the bruise Lynn left. She couldn't help but wince in pain. "Not so fun being on the receiving end huh?"

 _Yeah, it really sucks._ Cristina didn't respond. Ronnie puffed some air angrily. "If you don't leave Lincoln-Kun alone I swear I'll-"

"Ronnie!"

The girl froze as Cristina's white haired savior appeared. Lincoln pulled Ronnie off, letting Cristina fall to the floor. The boy quickly crouched down and helped her to her feet. "What are you doing!?" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie looked down, angrily of course. "She was stalking you again Lincoln-Kun." She mumbled.

 _I mean, I'm pretty sure you did that too, you hypocrite._

Lincoln growled, which surprised Cristina a bit. "I told you! I don't need you meddling with this! None of you are giving Cristina a chance!"

 _He's actually defending me._

"First you had Lisa spy on me, then you planned on snatching me up from my date with Cristina, and now you're beating her up! You guys are-"

"Stop!"

Lincoln flinched, turning to Cristina. "Huh? I'm defending you here." He said, genuinely confused at her interruption.

"Just stop. Don't defend me. I'm the wrong one here." Cristina said.

A pause. "Whaaaaaat!?" Multiple people exclaimed. It was then that Cristina saw all of Lincoln's sisters and parents on the doorway.

"The Tsundere was right. I planned on all of that, hoping that you'd argue with her and maybe stop being her friend." She said.

Lincoln blinked. "But…"

"And I made you feel guilty by pretending that I was hurt. I was manipulating you."

"I knew it!" Yelled Ronnie. Cristina ignored her as she held Lincoln's shoulder.

"It was wrong what I did. I shouldn't have tricked you." She pressed her head onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw everyone had piled out and was now standing with Ronnie. _Might as well._ With that thought in mind, before Lincoln could respond to her, she turned to the group and walked to stand in front of Ronnie. The Tsundere still look flabbergasted, but everyone else flinched when she turned her attention to them.

She quickly got on her hands and knees, looking down at the grass below her. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"What?" She hears Ronnie ask.

"I'm sorry Tsun- Ronnie Anne. I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have tried breaking you two up. I shouldn't have done any of that. And I'm sorry to all of you too." Cristina said, glancing up to Lincoln's sisters. "I ruined the friendship I had with all of you because I couldn't accept my losses. I understand if you all can never look at me the same, but I do hope you'll give me a chance when I come back. I'd like us to start over, if you can have me."

"...when you come back?" Luan ended up asking.

Cristina couldn't have timed that better, as police sirens were heard in the front of the house. Lincoln paled and everyone else, except Ronnie, gasped. Cristina stood herself up.

"I'm turning myself in."

Nobody said anything as Cristina walked back through the hole Ronnie made. The Yandere didn't blame them, after all they were probably still wary of her. They probably assume she's trying to trick them again. Maybe a part of her, the Yandere part, is only trying to get their sympathy, but to Cristina she thought she was doing the right thing. For now, that was enough.

"No wait!"

Cristina knew she was being selfish. She knew she should just go with the cop before he could stop her. She knew it would be for the best. But… she couldn't resist feeling him just one more time. So she allowed herself to stop, feeling him grab her hand in an attempt to stop her.

"You don't have to do this!" Pleaded Lincoln.

 _His hand feels so warm._ "Yes I do." She said. Although it hurt, she yanked her hand away. "I don't wanna be like this anymore. I can't be your friend if I'm like this. I'm tired of this. I just want… everything to be like it used to be. Some time in juvie will do me some good. Some time away from _you_ might be best."

Cristina turned away, ready to face the consequences of her actions. She knew the long line of charges she had on her. The Loud family, the school, the Tsundere, and of course the McBrides had charges they could press on her. She might spend a long time in jail, but in the end she'd be better. At least, she hoped she'd be.

Cristina again felt someone grab her arm. "Lincoln please, I need to-"

However, instead of Lincoln stepping up, it was Lynn. Cristina blinked as the Loud girl clenched her shoulder, almost threateningly, as she glared at her. _Looks like somebody wants to give me a goodbye present._ Cristina closed her eyes, expecting to be punched or insulted one more time.

However, when no pain came her way, she opened her eyes. It was then that Cristina realized that Lynn wasn't glaring at her. She followed her eyes and saw she was glaring at the still very scared cop.

"You aren't taking our sister anywhere!" Lynn announced.

Something happened to Cristina. She wasn't sure what just happened to be honest. It's been so long since she's felt this weird sensation. Like if someone just lightly jabbed at her chest, where her heart was meant to be. She hated this feeling, but she also loved it?

Before she could ask what the heck was going on, she was grabbed from behind. Being caught off guard, Cristina was dragged in an odd circle of Lincoln's sisters. "Yeah, hands off!" Lola hissed.

Luna soon stepped forward, standing in a weak yet somewhat threatening fighting pose. "If you wanna get to her, you gotta get through us first mate!" She said.

' _B-But Dad!'_

' _How many times do I gotta tell ya kid. I'm not your real Dad.'_

Cristina felt stinging from her eyes. "I… I'm not your sister." She weakly mumbled.

"Yes you are, I inSISt. Haha get it?" Cristina heard Luan joke.

"Terrible puns aside, I agree. Sisterly connection is not exclusive to blood." Lisa said.

"Now that the darkness in your heart is being liften, there's no way we're leaving you behind." Lucy said.

' _Mom seriously! I'll be-'_

' _Sorry Cristina. I can't risk it. My boss would fire me.'_

' _I'll stay in the car!'_

' _Please. You know how snoopy our neighbors are. I refuse to be the laughing stock of the town.'_

' _But… We got no food in the fridge!'_

' _Just look around for some change and order some pizza or something.'_

' _You're really just gonna leave me here!?'_

"G-Girls just… It's ok. I'll be-"

"We literally don't wanna hear it." Lori scoffed.

"You're stuck with us like mud on my shoes!" Lana joked.

"And we aren't going to abandon you." Leni said.

' _...You guys promise?'_

' _Of course Cristina. It's only going to be for a few days.'_

' _...And you'll be back right?'_

' _Stop overthinking it kid. We'll only be gone for the weekend.'_

' _You promise you won't abandon me?'_

' _How could you even think such a thing Cristina!?'_

' _It's just that…'_

' _Have some fate in us kid. We aren't monsters.'_

' _This is a huge opportunity Cristina. You wouldn't want us wasting it would you?'_

' _No…'_

"I… I…" Cristina tried, and failed to continue. Worthlessly, she allowed herself to sink deeper in the hug.

"What's she going to jail for anyways?" Another voice asked. It was at this point that Ronnie Anne stepped forward, towards the now very confused officer.

"Well… actually, so far there are no charges being pursued. I'm here to ask you all if you wanted to press charges for-"

"That won't be necessary officer." Lynn Sr said. Cristina felt a comforting hand on her head. "I think she's learned her lesson." He said.

Cristina found herself wanting to lean into his hand, the hand of a caring father. Then she snapped back to her senses. "Ah… Wait! What about the McBrides! I kidnapped their son!" She tried.

The officer cleared their throat. "Well at first they were going to press charges, but after some debating with their son they decided to drop the charges."

Lincoln gasped. "Clyde? But he never argues with his parents!" He said.

The officer scratched the back of their head. "Well it wasn't much of an argument. More like the kid kept calmly retorting all of their arguments until they gave up."

Cristina muttered an insult at Clyde. Turning him into a Kuudere was a big mistake on her part. "But the school! I trashed it!"

"We already dialed the principal. He dropped the charges as well."

 _That dang spineless principal!_ "But.." Cristina was at a loss for words. Suddenly that 'huge list of charges' wasn't so huge anymore.

The officer scribbled something down on a notepad before turning to Ronnie with a gulp. "W-well then. What about you? Do you want to press charges?"

Cristina looked up to Ronnie and the latter doing to same. While Cristina couldn't really tell what Ronnie's poker face said, she did her best to send her a signal. _Please say yes._

After some staring and awkward silence, Ronnie looked back at the officer. "Nah. I think I'm good."

 _I WILL END YOU!_

"H-however there is still some city charges pending. Until then she will need to be detained."

 _City charges. The Mayor is afraid of me, so he'll probably drop it immediately…_

Everyone deflated as the officer carefully stepped closer. Cristina managed to gently push her way to the front. "I guess it's something…" she mumbled. The officer, although supposed to handcuff her but being too chicken to do so, opened the backseat and she slid herself inside.

Although she knew she'd regret it, she took one glance up as the officer closed the door. Everyone looked worried for her. Somebody actually looked worried for HER. That thought was enough to make her begin weeping again.

She heard a smirk, making her snap her eyes at the Tsundere. Said girl looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't make me regret this." She said.

As the police car drove away, she couldn't help but look back at everyone. The Tsundere was flipping her off. Cristina smirked, returning the gesture.

 _Huh. Not regretting this._

* * *

A knock on the door prompted the principal to sigh. "Come in." He said, deciding his long stack of paperwork could wait. As the door creaked open, he quickly sat himself up. Gotta look presentable after all.

Then he nearly fell over. Out of all the people he was expecting, Ronnie Anne was the last on that list. "Hey Principal Huggins." The Latina said, taking a seat.

The principal, despite already knowing he wasn't really in danger, couldn't help but gulp. He forced down his nerves. "Hello Ronalda. What brings you to my office?" He asked.

The Tsundere leaned back in her chair, getting comfortable. "I got a question for ya. How come you didn't press charges on me or Cristina?" She asked, appearing indifferent.

The principal blinked. "Oh. Well in your case I thought it was in self defense."

"I punched her first."

"Even so, you don't strike me as the bullying type. I've been keeping tabs on you since you began following Lincoln Loud. He told me how you defended him from Chandler, so I thought you deserved a freebie."

If Ronnie was surprised, she didn't let it show. "And Cristina?" She asked.

That made the principal sigh. Ronnie Anne assumed he was going to admit to being scared of her. Maybe he'd admit that if he were to expel Cristina then he'd have to expel the Tsundere also.

He gave Ronnie a tired look. More tired than she remembered ever seeing him. "Can I tell you a secret?" The principal asked. Ronnie only nodded and he turned his chair away, seemingly going through his files. "She reminds me a lot of my sister."

Now Ronnie was interested. Since when did Principal Huggins have a sister? He gave her a backglance. "My sister became a Yandere when she was only fifteen after her boyfriend cheated on her. Can you imagine? Best friend since kindergarten turned cheater. My parents didn't know what to do with her. Once the school learned of it, they planted drugs in her bag and got her expelled. No other school would accept her. Her ex-boyfriend got a restraining order, as he should've, but she violated it multiple times. Now she has a criminal record and little education. If she had someone like Lincoln in her life, then maybe she would've fought it. Maybe she'd be in a better place than she is right now." He turned away.

Ronnie didn't show any emotion. "Where is she now?" She asked, very quietly.

Huggins didn't turn around. "She's in jail."

"What for?"

"She's a Yandere. Don't make me answer that question."

Ronnie cringed, realizing just how lucky she's been throughout this whole ordeal. Huggins sighed, giving up on looking through his files. "Maybe it's selfish, but I want Cristina to get better. She's a Yandere, but I know of cases where the person was cured. If I can save just one Yandere, then I'll be more than happy."

"Is that the reason you accepted me into the school?"

"Partially yes. Your mother put a good word in for you though, and your brother was a decent student. You haven't made me regret it yet, except the budget is going to be strained this year, so I know at least you'll turn out good."

Ronnie looked away, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks." She said.

"Don't thank me yet. I'll be keeping my eye on you. Don't disappoint Ronalda." He said, giving a smile of his own.

"I won't sir. I promise." She said, having been satisfied with those answers she turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing. Try and get along with Cristina please. This school can't take much more destruction." He added.

Ronnie gave a small laugh. "I'll try." She said, leaving the principal to his thoughts.

He gave a small sigh now that he was alone. He looked at the file he pulled out. It was Cristina's school file, along with the outdated home address. Of course he was glad the Yandere returned, as twisted as it sounded, but to think she pretended to transfer just to sneak back in.

The principal had not long ago decided to investigate this. It wasn't coincidental that she 'transferred' as soon as her home address needed renewal. He opted not to ask her, being too scared to ask her directly, and went to knock on the house itself.

Imagine his surprise when nobody was home. Imagine his disgust when he rang up the on-file emergency number. According to a cousin, they took the government check and skipped town, leaving the kid behind. Who knows where they are now? Poor kid.

Principal Huggins was going to call the authorities, but he knew no orphanage would accept her. He didn't know what the mayor would do in the face of a Yandere needing new housing. Would they just ship her out somewhere? For now, he opted to just make sure the cafeteria let her get food and to throw away the extra mattress he had, making sure she was the one to take it. He also didn't say a word when he realized the school keys were missing, allowing the girl to have access to the school showers.

As more memories of his sister resurfaced, he couldn't help but cringe again. Maybe if HE had been like Lincoln, she'd be fine. Come to think of it, he really hasn't visited her this month yet had he? He made a mental note to go see her soon.

With that in mind, he glanced at the rack of jackets in the corner of his office. Winter was far off sure, but maybe he should invest in a new jacket. After all, maybe someone else could use a new jacket more than him. If some unfortunate Yandere who was down on her luck happened to grab it then so be it. It did rain not to long ago. Maybe a new umbrella too? Might as well right?

The Yandere needed all the help she could get. Principal Huggins would be sure to give her the help, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

Honestly, they didn't need to give her a queen sized bed. Yes, Cristina knew they were scared of her. Yes, she knew they were only doing this because it was procedure and she would be released the next day. Still, if they offered her another five course meal with steak and mashed potatoes, she would get herself arrested again just to enjoy a full stomach again.

Still, she knew she wouldn't be happy here. No. She knew she belonged to her Senpai. No wait. She belonged with the Loud family. Looking back, they really were the only reason she hadn't gone crazy sooner. To think she had been longing for a family for so long, and the family she'd always wanted was just a few blocks away. Life was weird that way.

' _...Alright. I guess I'll see you two in a few days.'_

' _Good. Just eat whatever we have left in the fridge kid. You know where the local soup kitchen is right?'_

' _Yes.'_

' _And you remember what we said right Cristina?'_

' _Don't tell the neighbors, cops, or my friends…'_

' _Because…'_

' _Because they wouldn't understand.'_

' _Good girl.'_

' _Later kid.'_

' _Bye Dad. Bye Mom. I… I love you two.'_

' _Thank you Cristina'_

' _Thanks kid.'_

Her last memory of her adoptive parents filled her mind. For a moment, she felt more stinging in her eyes. Those LIES. No. It didn't matter. She had a new family. She had her new objective. No matter what, she'd protect her new family.

 _This time. NOBODY will stop me..._

As the darkness set in, the nearby stationed guard flinched at the sight. They must be going crazy. There's no way that girl had glowing red eyes...

* * *

 **Author's Note = Well there ya have it. Some crazy Yandere backstory! Man it's almost like I plan these things!**

 **So yeah, Cristina didn't just randomly snap. I tried to give her 'parents' the very manipulative vibe, ending up passing it to Cristina. Though I got no experience in that field so most of it is just from what I've heard/read. Still, Cristina isn't out of the frying pan yet. Let's just say we haven't seen the last of her Yandere moments. By the way, I think I got a plan for Girl Jordan just cause I've included every other 'love interest' but nothing major. She might become comic relief? I don't know yet I know she won't have a major role, but I feel like I gotta at least mention her since I did throw her name in. Oh well.**

 **[By the way, I ask respectively that reviews are left for reviewing the story. Trolling and accusations aside, I'd like to be able to read through the reviews. They're like my fuel. Thank you!]**

 **Anyways hope your summer is going great! Stay hydrated! Watch a movie! Eat a snicker! Hope you enjoy the rest of your summer!**

 _Chapter_ _15_ _preview:_

 _"Oh great. It's all about Lincoln again. I swear it's like he's the main character or something!"_

 _"Anyways I-"_

 _"Yeah I noticed that too. I mean with Ronnie Anne taking up all his time we were sort of his third wheel."_

 _"We were his friends for longer than her. Ah don't think it's very fair."_

 _"Yeah but-"_

 _"It's felt like forever since Clyde hung out with us too! He sticks to Lincoln like glue."_

 _"Can ya blame em? They've been friends for as long as we've known them."_

 _"But he ditched Cristina too and she's been their friend almost as long!"_

 _"Guys!"_


End file.
